Bloodlust
by xxCherieweexx
Summary: TV Version. Brooklyn meets her friend, Eva's boyfriend, Stephan, and when she finds out his secret, his brother Damon makes it his job to threaten her. He comes obsessed; but maybe for more than her blood? M for swearing and later chapters DamonX OC
1. Chapter 1

**BLOODLUST**

TV version of The Vampire Diaries. I am introducing a new character, Brooklyn who is best friends with Eva (pretty much a less moody Elena twin). Stephan and Damon of course feature and a few other characters here and there but I wanted to put the plot in a different context, this time in my homeland, South Australia.

A lot of plotlines and dialogue feature but you may notice some changes to myths etc, just go along with it

Damon fan all the way so he is of course one of the main characters but don't worry, he doesn't get pussy whipped like in the show! Very dark Damon to begin with.

Rated M for swearing and sexual content in later chaps. Please R and R and tell me what you think


	2. Chapter 2

**BLOODLUST**

*Brooklyn*

Brooklyn woke up to the sound of her alarm, groaning and rolling over ready to greet the day. Opening her eyes it took her a while to adjust to where exactly she was. Only one month ago she had moved into her temporary residence with her sister and her fiancé. For the past year she had been living with her boyfriend but after a messy break up involving a drunken night with an ex girlfriend, Brooklyn broke things off with Dean. Her sister graciously took her under her wing. It wasn't as pitying and pathetic as it sounded. Brooklyn and her sister Mackenzie had been best friends for the 21 years Brooklyn had been alive. Her sister had always been her role model although sometimes Brooklyn felt like she had to protect Mackenzie. Either way she was happy with her current living arrangements. But right now she was off to meet her friend Eva and her new boyfriend. If you could have a second best friend, Eva would be it. They didn't talk about everything with each other the way Brooklyn did with Mackenzie but they were still very close and Eva respected Brooklyn's opinions on her life or in this situation, love life.

After a quick shower and small mascara application, she grabbed her handbag and headed out the door. Just before she walked out her eyes caught the morning paper. Apparently 3 bodies found spread out through the southern area, all killed by animal attacks and blood loss. Her short brown hair flicked out around her shoulders as she shook her head in dismay, what kind of animal could drain a person, it sounded like a horror movie! She slid into her car and adjusted her rearview mirror so her deep brown eyes reflected at her. She was meeting Eva and 'Stephan' at a small café for breakfast about 15 minutes away. Eva hadn't stopped talking about her new man for the past week and after much pestering Brooklyn was finally meeting him. She quickly parked her small white car and walked inside.

"Brooklyn!" She heard Eva's voice the minute she walked in the store. Eva stood up, her long blonde curls bouncing as she waved her over to the table. Brooklyn quickly spied the man sitting at the table. He looked exactly as Eva described, tall with short brown hair that flicked out behind his ears. He looked pale in his dark coat and pants, standing up next to Eva. Brooklyn hid a smirk as he seemed to brood in nervousness, was he intimidated of meeting his girlfriend's best friend? She ran up to Eva giving her a big hug.

"Hey girly, how are you?"

"Awesome! Brooklyn, this is Stephan!" Eva exclaimed, gesturing to the man next to her. Brooklyn turned with a smile on her face to meet Stephan that was when she saw his eyes. Such a deep dark green, like the color of lawn at midnight. They shone with the sun on his face and there was just something about it that spooked her.

"Uh Hi, how are you?" She asked, recovering from her lapse.

"I am well thank you Brooklyn. Please have a seat." He responded, his smile not quite reaching his eyes. Not many 25 year olds spoke like that, or at least none that Brooklyn knew.

"So", she began as she sat down and faced the happy couple, "how exactly did you two meet?" She had of course heard the story from Eva but wanted to hear it in Stephan's words.

"Well, I was visiting a friend at the hospital where Eva works. I asked her for directions and she told me she wasn't sure, it was the first day of her internship. Then we went out for a coffee and talked."

It wasn't exactly spun the romantic way Eva had told it but Brooklyn assumed it sounded about right. Stephan looked at Eva with affection but it was almost as if he didn't believe what he was saying. He told of their meeting like a newspaper article, all flat and uninterested. What was he hiding about it; it was just a question of how they met? Brooklyn suddenly realized how ridiculous her suspicions sounded. Why was she already judging this guy that Eva was obviously crazy about? And the way Stephan looked at Eva, Brooklyn could tell he felt the same. And here she was making excuses of why they shouldn't be together, what was wrong with her?

"Wow. Just think, if Eva had actually taken the time to read the hospital map, you might have never met!" Brooklyn responded, dodging a playful hit from Eva. Stephan smiled with amusement but it vanished quickly as he looked away. He certainly enjoyed the brooding expression he wore on his face!

Brooklyn fiddled with her keys by her car as she waited for Eva who was saying goodbye to Stephan rather passionately. The rest of the meeting had gone very smoothly, almost too smoothly. Stephan was the most polite guy she had ever met! He stood up when Eva had to go to the toilet as a show of respect, paid for the entire meal and offered to walk with them to Brooklyn's car across the street. And the way he spoke, almost excruciatingly careful and polite, over pronouncing his words and using extremely formal language as though he was an English teacher. There she went again, ranting in her head about the negatives of this guy. What was her problem! Did she really miss Dean so much she didn't want her friend to be happy; did she want them both to be miserably single? She had to just let this go.

"Goodbye Brooklyn. It was nice to meet you." Stephan said as Eva waved him goodbye.

"You too Stephan, See ya later." Eva caught up with her and they both clambered into Brooklyn's car.

"Did you still want to see that vampire movie?" Brooklyn asked.

"Definitely, though it won't be anything like the books. Edward is such a sweet character." Brooklyn rolled her eyes. She hated fads like Twilight so it was awfully unfortunate that Eva loved it.

"Don't you reckon Stephan kinda looks like Edward, he has that quaffed hair and pale face?" Eva imagined.

"I dunno is he a loser that can't act. I can't believe people like Robert Pattinson are making movies and I can only get amateur theatre."

"Relax Brooklyn; I'm sure RPatz can give you tips! But seriously though, what do you think of Stephan."

Brooklyn tried to keep the smile on her face when Eva asked but she knew Eva saw through it.

"He seems great, very polite." She responded, looking down to play with her car keys again.

"Yeah because that's believable! What's with the face didn't you like him?" Of course Eva had seen through her façade. Brooklyn was a great actress but with her friends she was extremely easy to read.

"No I liked him I just…I dunno…" Brooklyn trailed off to see Eva's fiery eyes forcing her to continue, "I just got a weird feeling."

"What kind of feeling?"

"It's so stupid I can't describe it, just that he isn't who he is pretending to be. That's weird right? I don't know why I think that Eva seriously just ignore me, I think I'm just wary of every male now after Dean." Brooklyn was sure Eva would be pissed at her reaction but she seemed to understand why Brooklyn was acting this way, or at least the excuse Brooklyn gave for acting this way!

"Tell you what, how about we go out for drinks at Macy's tomorrow night. The three of us can have a few cocktails and get to know each other. Stephan's important to me Brooklyn but not as important as you, I need to make sure you two get along."

Right then Brooklyn was so glad to have a friend like Eva, most friends would tell her to get screwed after doubting their boyfriend, but Eva took her thoughts seriously.

"Thanks Eva sounds great. He seems so nice; I'd love to get to know him!"

**I know theres no Damon but don't worry he is introduced next chapter**


	3. Chapter 3

**BLOODLUST**

*Stephan*

Stephan walked behind Eva and Brooklyn as they waded through the crowd towards the bar. It appeared Macy's was incredibly popular, with young men and women dancing suggestively to the loud obnoxious music. He dested these kind of places, he much preferred the events in the late 1800s. There was more respect, especially for women, more sophisticated attitude and behaviour and the buildings were much classier, not plastered with televisions displaying raunchy videos and absurd alcoholic beverages aimed at intoxicating the drinkers. How he wished he was back in that time, when he was still human. He would often wonder around the town with Damon, drinking in the culture and activity of those times. His mind froze after remembering Damon. He hadn't seen him for almost 130 years, not since the disaster with Katherine. He missed his older brother, missed they way they used to get along but also how they would clash; Damon's arrogance against Stephan's stubbornness of what was right. Damon was always the one to take risks, the one who didn't mind hurting others as long as he got his way. Then when became one of the undead, it was even worse, he no longer had any humanity, no restraints against what was wrong.

Stephan shook his head as if to physically shake Damon from his mind. That was so many years ago, he had to live in the present. If he kept referring to olden times someone would clue in. He could already tell Eva's friend Brooklyn was suspicious of him. He was so incredibly good at reading people and could tell by the defensive look in her eyes she found his speech and mannerisms odd. If he didn't stop it, it wouldn't be long until she found out what he was, and then she would tell Eva. He knew Eva was so happy with their relationship, she wasn't looking for a secret, unlike Brooklyn, but even someone as accepting and optimistic as Eva would still be repulsed that he was a walking corpse. He wished there was a scientific term for what he was, vampire sounded far too mythical. What was it that physically enabled him to walk and talk when he should be dead, let alone the cause for his amazing abilities? If scientists ever got their hands on him he would be poked and prodded for all of his lifer, or rather, afterlife. That's why vampires were a secret. A myth told to children years ago for exactly that purpose, that it was a myth! So if someone heard or saw something, no one would believe what they claimed was real as _everyone _knows vampires don't exist! Of course ridiculous franchises like _Twilight _and _True Blood _were no help, giving adolescent girls hope that vampires were romantic, sweet natured creatures. How absurd! There was nothing more monstrous then a vampire, even the most dangerous animals did not have the abilities they possessed, and match this with the cunning and wits of a human; they were a weapon. A weapon powered by their own bloodthirsty motives to butcher humans. It sickened Stephan what he was, he wished so much he could be dead or human, either way, but not in between. But when he met humans such as Eva, it gave him hope. Her bubbly and humorous personality made him feel alive, feel human, and put some light in his dark and depressing life. Since his creation he'd had companions, but Eva was something special, he just hoped he could warm to Brooklyn so she would approve; he could tell how important Brooklyn's acceptance was to Eva.

"Please make an effort, I really like him!" Eva whispered in Brooklyn's ear, unaware that Stephan could decipher every word.

"Of course I'll make an effort, but I can't help it that he creeps me out!" Brooklyn replied. Stephan smiled from his spot at the table, meters away from the two girls. Brooklyn was right to be 'creeped out' by Stephan, if only she knew what he was. Stephan began to mentally prepare himself to act like a 21st century 25 year old as the two collected their drinks from the bar, but suddenly he felt a whiff of power. Power he had not felt in 130 years. Damon. Stephen jumped out of his seat to fast for the humans around him to be startled. He followed the scent before him, leading him to an inhuman presence. As he rounded a table of young blondes he saw him, leaning against the exit of the bar, his shoulder against the framework.

"Steph…long time no see!"

*Brooklyn*

"So creepiness aside though, he adores you Eva." Brooklyn announced to her friend. Eva blushed and giggled like a high school girl.

"Really! God I feel so close with him and it's only been two weeks."

"Sometimes that's all it takes. Dean and I were friends for three years and look how that turned out! Sure it's early but that doesn't mean it's not meant to last."

"Wow you've sure changed your tune, what happened to 'Stephan is spooky and creepy and acts like an 80 year old pervert'." Eva retaliated.

"Okay so don't hate me but I still feel that way, but I saw how he looks at you. It's like you are the only woman here or there is a halo around your head. Like you're his lifeline or something. The intensity of it is crazy I still can't believe you haven't slept together."

"Yeah well who knows after a couple of these!" Eva laughed gesturing at her glass. Brooklyn smiled and looked around for Stephan.

"Wasn't he there a minute ago?" she asked.

"Yeah I thought…Oh he's over there, talking to some guy!" Eva pointed to the back corner of the bar. Stephan was speaking to a tall dark haired man who looked about the same age. Brooklyn and Eva made their way over to the two, Eva whispering in Brooklyn ear.

"Hey he's kinda cute! Maybe Stephan will introduce you!" Brooklyn was about to laugh and agree when suddenly the man in question turned and looked straight at her with a smirk on his face. Brooklyn felt embarrassed all of a sudden, like he had just read her most private thoughts. He couldn't have heard Eva; they were meters away and right in line with the speaker blasting out music. Simultaneously Stephan stiffened and turned to see them approaching, a look of shock and alert on his face.

"Hey baby, everything okay!" Eva asked, sliding an arm around his waist. Brooklyn turned to examine the man more clearly who was watching Eva's actions. He was taller than Stephan, with sleek dark black hair that looked incredibly silky. Brooklyn wondered if it was as soft to touch and made an involuntary movement with her arm as though she was actually going to touch it. The man somehow caught this and turned to stare at her. Unlike Stephan's dark ones his eyes were piercing blue…or were they green? It was hard to tell, they seemed to almost change before her. His mouth seemed to be pressed in a permanent smirk as he lounged in dark jeans, a black shirt and a fitting leather jacket that outlines his muscular figure. But some of his features seemed familiar, the nose and the eyebrows seemed to match Stephan's, but instead of Stephan's constantly brooding face, this mans expression seemed to be laughing at her.

"Stephan, you're being rude. Who are your lovely friends here?" The man spoke, his expression unchanging but a hint of humor and mockery in his voice.

"Eva, Brooklyn, this is my brother…Damon." Stephan responded, looking at his shoes as though nervous to introduce them. Both Brooklyn and Eva raised their eyebrows. Brother? Eva never told Brooklyn Stephan had a brother but by the look of Eva's face, maybe she didn't know either. Of course the similar facial features made sense now. Damon stuck out a hand in greeting. First Eva shook it, where he brought it up to his mouth and kissed the back of her hand. Eva shuddered in either fear or pleasure it was hard to tell but whatever it was Stephan's eyes burned fiercely at Damon. Next Damon turned to Brooklyn and put his hand out again.

"Brooklyn." He whispered though the way he said it made it sound like he had said something dirty, how is that possible? Brooklyn smiled awkwardly and stretched out her hand where Damon enfolded his over hers. She was surprised by how cool his skin was. His thumb traced side to side on her palm as he brought the hand to his mouth. Never taking his eyes of Brooklyn he slowly bowed his head until his lips touched her skin, cooler than his hand. It was as though this ever so simple gesture was taking hours, the slow way his lips puckered and flattened out on her palm, and then as he lowered their hands he licked his lips seductively. Thinking about it later it seemed rather inappropriate and sleazy but at the time all Brooklyn could do was watch the painstakingly slow way he kissed her hand. She blushed suddenly, again feeling like he was invading some part of her, the dark look in his eyes and smirk on his face, it seemed to seductive.

"Well…Damon, we should get going. It was good to see you again." Stephan suddenly interrupted.

"It was brother, but don't make it sound so final. I'll be around for quite a while yet. You'll be seeing a lot of me." Damon replied. Brooklyn found it odd he actually called him 'brother' which sounded oddly formal but at least he didn't talk like a prince like Stephan. But by the look of Stephan's face, his words meant more than what they seemed to Brooklyn.

"Yes well…enjoy your night." Stephan said stiffly, turning abruptly on the spot, pulling Eva with him as he quickly walked away. Brooklyn turned to follow, taking one last look back at Damon.

"So broody, I wonder if it hurts him to hold such a tight expression." Damon said watching Stephan's rapidly disappearing figure. It was so true Brooklyn laughed; she had been thinking the same thing.

"You have a beautiful laugh Brooklyn." Damon said suddenly, his gaze now on her.

"Oh, uh thanks. Nice meeting you Damon." She quickly replied then turned away. She could feel his eyes on her as she walked as though his gaze might punch a whole right through her. He was extremely attractive, so slick and handsome. And ever so masculine. But for some strange reason she felt the same feeling she did with Stephan, uneasiness.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys, would love any feedback or reviews. Not my first fan fic but first ive ever posted on here so any response is cool. Thanks for all your hits ;)

**BLOODLUST**

*Damon*

An hour or so later Damon entered the bar again and weaved his way toward the bar, ordering a bourbon, three fingers, no ice, just the way he liked it. His senses already sharper it amazed him how quickly the blood enhanced him. Unconsciously his hand rose to his mouth to wipe an imaginary drop of blood still here in hope there was more. He shouldn't need more though; he had completely drained the girl in the alley. She had stepped outside for cigarette which was most unfortunate as it was right in Damon's path on his way to find a meal. The cigarette had stayed in between her fingers the entire time he feed on her neck, until her body began convulsing towards the end of her life and ironically the second Damon had finished the light at the end of the cigarette burned out, a symbol of her life force. It would be a perfect anti-smoking ad if people knew vampires existed, of course that would never be allowed possible. Damon suddenly wondered what Stephan would think of him feeding on the humans here. He smiled to himself as he knew Stephan probably knew, he would have smelt the blood being drawn from the body. Good. So he knew Damon was feeding on his surrounding humans, he knew Damon did not care about precautions, and he no doubt knew Damon was only being so careless to prove a point; that he still loathed Stephan more than anything. That was why he was back; to show that all was not forgotten. Why should Stephan get to find a new love and move on while Damon still lived in hate and anger? With impeccable timing, Stephan's girlfriend's friend walked past him, Brooklyn was it? She slid up to the bar several humans away from him and ordered…

"Tequila…straight." Obviously having a rough night, Damon smirked to himself. His fingers slid around the cool glass on the counter as he picked it up and left his position at the bar. He made his way slowly over to Brooklyn, well, slower than his usual speed. He could smell her blood as he got closer, pumping through her veins. As she lowered the empty shot glass he felt her lips burn as the alcohol slid down her throat, felt it warm her blood and send a rush of energy surging towards her brain. She licked her lips and flicked her hair out of her eyes. She must use a citrus shampoo; he caught the scent as her hair flew out to the wind. He stood for a couple of seconds behind her, just marveling her body. He found the imperfections of humans fascinating. Being a vampire gave him eternal youth and eternal beauty. His already stunning features from his previous life were perfected when he died, his scars disappearing, and his muscles hardening, his beauty sharpening. Now, his eyes roamed over Brooklyn's back, the freckle in between her shoulder blades and the bruise on her right arm, all signs she was alive. Even her slightly enlarged calves and hips were proof she was flawed and human. He took another step forward so he was a foot away from her and she would sense his presence. Her back stiffened as she became aware he was there and she quickly turned. Damon plastered his seductive smirk on his face.

"Hello Brooklyn." She smiled in return but he caught fear in her eyes. How could she be scared, she didn't even know what he was? Something passed through her deep brown eyes, unease?

"So…how long have you known Stephan for?" He asked, using his usual charm to ease humans. All he had to do was smile and women melted at his feet, they were so easy to please. But Brooklyn seemed to be more uncomfortable then pleased at his attention, smiling awkwardly like that.

"Uh for about a day? Eva and Stephan just started dating so…I uh, didn't actually know he had a brother." She replied, her voice almost sounding nervous.

"Well he's not one to brag," He said confidently, "and has his charms won you over Brooklyn, or have noticed something about him." He had to ask, her uneasiness started to bother him, she seemed awfully suspicious of both him and Stephan.

"Not really, except the fact that his brother asks weird questions." She said sarcastically, looking around uncomfortably. How odd! Most women usually answered him straight out without him having to use his compulsion. And how he loved that power; by simply making eye contact with a human he could force them to do whatever he wanted, forget they met him, let him feed and many other deeds, though most of the time they were willing anyway…until he revealed himself. He decided to try it on this human now. Leaning forward he stared at her unblinking, his crystal eyes boring into her honest chocolate ones. He felt his pupils dilate as he spoke to her, the power flooding out of them to control her will.

"Let's face it Brooklyn, I could land any woman in this bar, but right now I'm aimed at you because I know how much it will piss off Stephan." He let that settle before he continued. Surprisingly Brooklyn raised her eyebrows in shock instead of reflecting the usual glazed over expression.

"Wow…cocky much!" She replied, scoffing at his line. He frowned in confusion, why wasn't she hanging on his every word; it was almost as though it wasn't working…so he tried again.

"Oh yes…_very _much. In fact how about we go back to your house, and you can find out just how much!" That should do it! He put much effort into that last sentence. Now she would whole heartedly agree and he would go home with her, and fed on both her blood and her lust like he usually did. She would want it though; she would ask for his body atop of hers and enjoy it when he finally fed on her blood. Then he would force her to forget but not cover up her wound. Stephan would see Damon had no limits, he would feed on who he wanted, even his precious Eva, and he would do whatever he wanted because that is what was normal to him. Just as he went to lead Brooklyn out the door he suddenly saw her eyebrows frown. Her expression showed anger and disgust as she took a step back.

"You know Damon, I'll bet that line works on a lot of girls, but I'm not that pathetic. So how about _you _go home and take care of yourself." She turned on her heel and walked off, muttering 'Prick' under her breath.

Damon stood stunned for several seconds. It made no sense, how could she resist him. No one had in…ever, never since he had been turned. Even if she had vervain in her system, the only real weapon against vampires besides stakes, it wouldn't affect her will, only her blood. He had actually been looking forward to this, pleasuring this young girl while really it meant a big 'fuck you' to Stephan. Damon began walking towards the pool tables. He could sense Stephan there, with his young human companion. As he approached Stephan saw he meant to talk and met him halfway before he could interrupt their conversation.

"How did you do it?"

"What are you talking about Damon?" Stephan asked in confusion.

"The girl, Brooklyn. How did you protect her from me? Vervain wouldn't have worked, what did you do?" He realized her was angry, furious someone like Brooklyn had power over him. His fists clenched in fury.

"Brooklyn…I don't…wait you couldn't compel her? I didn't do anything Damon."

"Oh yeah! Prove it. Bet you protected your human princess too." Damon spat. He moved so fast Eva didn't see him coming and was suddenly in front of her. Before she could speak her used his compulsion on her.

"Tell Stephan he's a monster, and you're afraid of him." He chose these words as they would do no harm to Eva, only to Stephan. But of course it wouldn't work; Stephan had found a way to protect these girls. But the smug look was wiped off of Damon's face when he heard Eva mutter in a monotone voice;

"Stephan is a monster. I am afraid of him." He span around to see Eva's eyes open and unblinking, glazed over and unaware of her surroundings. He turned back to Stephan, confused.

"I don't know why you're here Damon, or why you are interfering with my life. But I have done nothing to Brooklyn, and if she can resist you, there must be more to her than I thought." Stephan's expression was creased with concern; he really didn't know what was going on. Before Stephan could say or do more, Damon sped out of the bar. He walked for miles, through crowds and parks, unaware of his surroundings, but he couldn't get it out of his mind. How did this little pathetic human have more control than he? He would have to find out!

*Brooklyn*

Brooklyn walked out of the bathroom, anger still radiating off of her in waves. She was so angry at what that dick Damon had said to her. What the fuck? Just because he was hot, and he was very hot…but that didn't give him the right to treat her like shit. After everything that happened with Dean, any man would piss her off, let alone one that was a douche like him. She walked over to Eva to say goodbye. She was out of there, she just wanted to get home and away from dicks, Eva would understand surely.

"Hey honey, having fun?" Eva greeted her, her green eyes shining.

"Hmm not so much. I'm gonna head off."

"Why? What happened?" Eva persisted.

"Nothing it's fine I'm just tired." Brooklyn replied though she knew Eva saw through it.

"Brooklyn Cherie Donavan tell me what's wrong. Is it Dean stuff?" God she was cluey.

"Yes and No. I dunno, Stephan's brother is a bit of a jerk, basically tried to get me to take him home because it would upset Stephan, and now all I can think about is the fact that the male species should be condemned to hell." Brooklyn finished ranting and sighed in anger. Why did it bother her so much that Damon was a creep? Because his brother was so nice?

"Really? What an arse! I think there are some serious family issues with him and Stephan. Speaking of, if you see him let me know, he's been gone for a while." Eva looked around as if Stephan would magically appear. Brooklyn nodded and hugged her friend. She was so positive, and so lucky to have a guy like Stephan. As Brooklyn walked out of the bar and headed down the alley shortcut to her car she thought about Stephan. He really was a good guy, and was so sweet to Eva, even if he was a bit weird. She was so happy for her friend, Eva deserved a good boyfriend.

Brooklyn suddenly heard a noise from the dumpster in front of her. She was about to walk away when she heard grunting. Ewww were a couple going at it behind the dumpster, Jesus! If she walked past she would probably scare the crap out of them, which might be the high Brooklyn needed at the moment. Smiling she rounded the dumpster, ready to shout 'Get a room' when what she saw wiped the smile off her face in a second. It was Stephan behind the dumpster, but she would have preferred if he was with a girl than what she saw now. Stephan's head snapped up as she saw him, his mouth lifting off of the limp grey mound in his hands that used to be a pigeon. Blood dribbled from his lips in thick drops, staining his teeth…his sharp, pointed teeth. Fangs, was she seeing fangs? And his eyes, his dark green irises were still prominent that had looked at her so kindly. Now the whites of his eyes had turned ruby red, his black pupils large and veins pulsating under his eyes, making him look like a true demon. Brooklyn didn't know how long she stood there, her mouth open in horror and her eyes wide with fright. Her gaze drifted from Stephan's monstrous expression to the dead bird in his hands. It didn't make sense, like her brain couldn't comprehend the fact that Stephan had done this…ate a bird? She realized suddenly she was shaking and emitting small gasps, it felt like a dream, like what she was seeing wasn't real. Then she saw the veins sink down underneath Stephan's eyes and the whites return. And his teeth, they seemed to sink back into his gums.

"Brooklyn…I-

That was all she heard because suddenly Brooklyn was running the other way. She ran out of the alley, sprinting towards the busy street ahead of her. But heels weren't meant for running and all it took was a wrong step on the pavement and Brooklyn began to stumble, falling down onto the hard ground. She realized she was whimpering, not crying but shaking and making small noises. She scrambled along the ground until her back was against the wall of an abandoned building next to her. She closed her eyes and let her head rest on the brick, breathing rapidly. It can't have been what she thought, it wasn't possible. Was Stephan eating a bird, that's what it looked like? It was disgusting and unnatural, but not as unnatural as the fangs in his mouth and his eyes, the image still blaring in her mind. She took a long deep breath, still with her eyes closed. She had to tell Eva, something was wrong. She opened her eyes and suddenly Stephan was in front of her. She gasped and jumped in shock, but couldn't move. There was still blood on his chin but his fangs were gone and his eyes normal. What the hell was going on?

"Brooklyn, I need you to listen to me very carefully. I'm not going to hurt you and I never will. You need to understand what I am."

Brooklyn was still gasping for breath, her heart beating in her chest.

"And what are you" she whispered. Somehow she knew what he was going to say before he said it, though it couldn't be possible, she didn't believe in that stuff.

"Vampire" he said slowly and Brooklyn stiffened in realization.


	5. Chapter 5

**BLOODLUST**

Hey all sorry its been so long. Keep reading, many more chapters to go and please keep reviewing :) i need feedback in case it sucks hehe

*Stephan's POV*

Stephan waited for Brooklyn to arrive at the park deep in the city. She had picked this spot for a specific reason, the crowds. She wanted to be protected by the public when she saw him again. After Stephan had left Brooklyn last night he had finally talked her out of running to the police. He was actually very surprised at how she handled it. She didn't seem to be so scared of finding out what he was; more that he was dating her friend. She was so protective of Eva it surprised him how compassionate she was, being undead he had forgot particular human emotions. He managed to tell her that he would explain everything today if he just met up with her, he would tell her what he was and what he was capable of. And he would tell her about Damon, how dangerous he was and how he became obsessed with what he couldn't have which in this case was Brooklyn. As if she knew what he was thinking, Brooklyn rounded the corner of the playground. He saw her falter as she saw him, then continue forward in a determined pace. As he got closer he saw lines around her eyes, she hadn't slept last night. He couldn't blame her, after finding out what she did, she was lucky to be sane right now. She came to a stop in front of where he sat on the park bench, her eyebrows frowned in determination. He could tell she was trying her hardest to not be scared but be angry and find out the truth.

"So…vampire huh?" Stephan smiled at her abruptness.

"It would seem that way, yes!"

"Well how about you talk and I listen. Google isn't exactly the best way to get the truth." She demanded.

"What do you want to know?" he asked.

"Everything. Why you are what you are, what you can do…I don't know what to ask so just tell me everything." She waited for him to nod then took a seat next to him, but not too close!

"Well, I guess I'll start with how. I was alive in 1870," he saw her eyebrows rise but continued on,

"I was 25 and lived with my father and Damon in New Orleans, hence my accent. I fell in love with a woman named Katherine, she was a vampire. I didn't know but Damon was in love with her too. As we both became more…intimate…with her, she would feed on us, bite us. Then she would give us her own blood. At the time it meant a lot more than what it sounds like now. Anyway, after about two months of this, Damon and I began to fight over her, at first verbally then physically. Finally we killed each other. With vampire blood still in our systems we were turned and became vampires ourselves." He finished at looked at her. Her mouth was open, her eyes wide. She was stunned.

"Uh…ok, so, you're what 130 years old?" He nodded solemnly.

"Okay, okay so you dated a vampire and she turned you. Okay I got that," she mused, talking mainly to herself,

"So Damon is one of...you, as well. I kind of see that now with whole 'lurk in the corner in black leather' thing." She finished, looking off at the children on the playground.

"He is much more dangerous than me Brooklyn, you need to be careful."

"How can he be more dangerous? I saw you last night, you were pretty terrifying."

"Yes, you saw me feeding, on a bird. I don't feed on humans like Damon. Feeding on animals means I am not as strong as Damon, human blood makes him stronger." That took a minute for her to process. She blinked a couple of times and tried to wrap her head about it.

"Damon, feeds on humans?"

"Yes, he enjoys it. Feeding on whoever he wants, whenever he wants. He has never had the same ethical ideologies as me."

"And he's stronger? Do you mean like physically?" She asked; worry finally crossing over her face.

"In a lot of ways. That leads me onto my next point. Our abilities. We have super strength, super speed. Our hearing is amazing, our reflex's phenomenal. Every one of our senses is heightened. Blood is what animates us and keeps us alive, without it, we would dry out and mummify. And finally we can hypnotize with our eyes." Brooklyn suddenly turned and looked at Stephan, anger in her eyes.

"You can hypnotize people? Have ever done it to Eva?"

"No! I would never do it to her, or you. But that's something you should be aware of Brooklyn. When Damon flirted with you last night, he tried to use his compulsion on you. But it didn't work, as you can see by how offended you were. And I'm not sure why, compulsion should work on every human."

"So what I'm a freak or something. Why wouldn't it work on me?" Stephan smiled at how she was more offended by this than learning what he was.

"I think you are just more aware and switched then most humans. It's odd sure, but very helpful when dealing with us." Brooklyn grimaced and looked away, it was clear she didn't like the thought of being different.

"But Brooklyn, you need to be extremely wary with Damon. The fact that he couldn't compel you, it will infuriate him. He is not used to not getting what he wants, and control over you is what he wants!" This seemed to really impact her. Her eyebrows creased in worry and she bit her lip.

"Great, so a deathly vampire has a crush on me…perfect! Look you've told me everything you can do, what about what weakens you. I mean garlic…crosses?" Stephan smirked again; he found these ideas so amusing and so repetitive.

"No, both myths. But our main weakness is wood. That's why stakes are often spoken about. Anything made of wood is dangerous; branches, statues, even pencils. There is an herb called vervain that people used on us years ago. When ingested it poisons us and weakens us so we are vulnerable. But I haven't seen vervain in years."

"What about sunlight. Aren't you supposed to be ashes right now?" Stephan took his left hand out of his pocket, showing a large ring on his finger with a black stone in the middle.

"Katherine gave both Damon and I these rings. The stone in the middle is enhanced with some kind of magic that allows us to walk in the sun. Without it we would burn." Brooklyn bit her lip again,

"Great so Damon can walk in the sun as well, fantastic!"

Brooklyn took a deep breath; he could tell she was just trying to take it all in.

"Okay, I think I got this now. I just…gotta take some time to digest it."

"Of course Brooklyn, I understand. But whatever you do, do not invite Damon inside your house. That myth is true. Once you do he can roam freely, get to you whenever he wants."

"Thanks Stephan, I really do appreciate you being honest with me. I'll talk to you soon if I have anymore questions." She sounded oddly formal as she grabbed her bag and stood up. She was about to walk away when she turned around and faced him about two meters away.

"Just so we are clear Stephan; Eva is one of my best friends. I get that you could kill me with your little finger and have no reason to be afraid of me, but if you hurt her in any way, I will do what I can to make sure you feel the same."

With that she turned around and walked away. Stephan didn't blame her in anyway, in fact he respected how brave she was; to meet him here, listen to what he had to say and then show such protection and anger toward her friend. But he really felt something for Eva, otherwise he wouldn't be with her, he wouldn't put her through this danger if he could stand to be away from her, but he couldn't. That was the problem.

*Brooklyn*

Brooklyn poured another shot of vodka into her glass and took a quick swig, letting it burn down her throat. She sat at the kitchen table, her fingers trembling on the glass. She was so glad her sister and her fiancé weren't home. If Mackenzie saw her like this she would know something was wrong. And there was no way she was getting her sister involved in this. The doorbell rang suddenly, making her jump. No doubt Mackenzie had left her keys behind. She walked to the door trying to slow her breath. Twisting the handle, she wrenched it open…to find herself face to face with Damon.

Straight away she tried to slam the door shut but he stuck out a single hand, forcing it open without showing any use of strength. It banged against the wall leaving nothing between Brooklyn and the vampire.

"What do you want?" she snapped, her heart racing.

"Hmmm, you're afraid of me Brooklyn? I'm going to go out on a limb here; Stephan fess up?" He asked smugly. Brooklyn said nothing, just glared at him.

"Don't worry, I'm not hungry. I already ate." He smirked.

"You make me sick." She muttered with fear.

"Well there's no need to be rude I just want to chat. Mind if I come in?" He said with a devilish grin on her face. Brooklyn noticed an evil glint in his eyes. He must be trying to compel her to invite him in.

"Right. Because you have to be invited in don't you? Well there's no way in hell I'm gonna do that."

"I wouldn't be so cocky Brooklyn. I could easily make you welcome me in."

"Really?" She felt confident now as he leaned off of the doorway and looked at her, all smile off of his face now.

"…because apparently, you can't compel me. Guess I'm special. So how about you get the fuck off my porch and leave me the hell alone." She had pissed him off now. He rose to his full height and unfolded his arms, his nostrils flaring with anger. If she wasn't in the safety of her own house the look in her eyes would frighten her.

"I'd watch it if I were you Brooklyn. I may not be able to compel you, but your pretty little sister; I'll bet she would be a push over." Fear washed over Brooklyn's face. She didn't see that coming.

"All I have to do is get her to invite me in. And then I can do whatever I want with her…and you." He threatened, raising his eyebrows suggestively. Brooklyn trembled with anxiety, he couldn't touch Mackenzie.

"You-you can't. You touch her and I swear I will-

"-You'll what Brooklyn? What could you possibly do to me?" He asked laughter on his face. She said nothing. What could she do against him, he was lethal.

"Simmer down, I won't go near her. As long as you promise to play my game. Keep pretending I'm Stephan's innocent brother and no one has to get hurt. I'm just having way too much fun messing with you and Stephan."

"How can you mess with me? You can't control me remember?" She said anger in her voice.

"Well somehow I can't get inside your head. But maybe…that's not my target." Brooklyn opened her mouth in surprise, how could a vampire be so sleazy?

"I will see you very soon Brooklyn!" He said. Then suddenly, he was gone. All she saw was a blur then she was standing alone in the doorway, holding in hysterics.

"He threatened me Stephan. He threatened to hurt my sister, to hypnotize her. You were right; he does want control over me." Brooklyn's voice trembled over the phone. She had rung Stephan as soon as Damon had vanished off of her porch.

"How do I know he won't go through with it? I mean if he hurts her, I couldn't handle it."

"Calm down Brooklyn, I'll talk to him. He's staying here at the house or rather he's forced his way in. But I'll talk to him; he can't play with you like this."

"Thanks Stephan, I hope he listens to you. Well on other less frightening news, I assume Eva has invited you to our friend Tina's house tomorrow. Compulsory Birthday dinner."

"I have certainly been informed by Eva. Apparently Tina is a friend but not a 'good' friend there is supposedly a distinct difference." Stephen replied.

"Something like that, I'm sure you'll understand when you meet her. It will be interesting to do something like that with friends and get my minds off of monsters…no offence."

"None taken. I will see you then Brooklyn." The line disconnected and Brooklyn sat back in her chair. She at least had tomorrow night to look forward to. Tina was a friend of Eva and Brooklyn's from high school who had always put guys and boyfriends before them. She was nice enough but superficial and selfish which never sat well with Brooklyn. Oh well, a night of cocktails and margaritas was what she needed right now.

*Stephan*

Stephan walked down the hall of the mansion he was residing in, turning into one of the master bedrooms he had claimed as his own. He started as he suddenly saw Damon in his room, reading one of his books.

"Hello Stephan!" He muttered, not looking up from Stephan's copy of 'Interview with a Vampire'.

"Damon."

"I still can't believe you own this, it's a bit of an insult don't you think."

"What are you doing here Damon?" He asked regretting the answer he might get.

"I know you are weaker than me brother but even you know that I can read your thoughts as well as any human. I knew you wanted to talk with me. Please purge and get the lecture over with…I have a date tonight." It was amazing that someone so dangerous could be so sarcastic.

"You threatened Brooklyn. That's not fair Damon there is no need to involve her in this."

"Well if I recall you involved the beautiful Brooklyn in this when she caught you feeding on feathers. Tell me why do you still bother with that. Why not take a bite of your girlfriend Eva, she sure looks juicy!" Stephan took a step forward in anger.

"Whoa whoa relax baby brother I'm just joking around. And as for Brooklyn; I'm thinking she might be more fun than I thought, so no…I won't leave her alone!" He slipped past Stephan, nudging him slightly but enough that he crashed into the doorway.

"Talk soon bro!" He shouted from the hallway then he was gone. Stephan was still unsure of Damon's return into his life. Why here, why now? And why was he playing with Brooklyn, was it just to jeopardize Stephan's life here, or did he have other intentions?


	6. Chapter 6

**BLOODLUST**

Stephan opened Eva's door after they had parked outside Tina's house.

"You're such a gentleman!" She laughed. Stephan couldn't help but smile. In his day this was the normal thing to do, now he was rewarded for it. He looped his arm through hers and they began walking towards the door.

"Hey guys, wait up!" Stephan turned around to see Brooklyn hurrying over to them. She had just parked her car next to his.

"Hey you! Excited to hear about Tina's new boyfriend?"

"Oh yes the suspense is killing me." Brooklyn said sarcastically. She looked at Stephan and nodded.

"Hi Stephan."

"Brooklyn." He replied. From the look of Eva's face she could sense the tension between the two.

"Everything okay here guys? Should we enter the demon cave." Brooklyn laughed off her worry and nodded, taking a step towards the door. Before they could knock it opened before them. Tina stood in front of them, smiling hugely and looking rather dazed.

"Oh guys you're here! Come in I want you to meet someone." The three entered the house, Brooklyn looking slyly at Stephan as she knew he had to be invited in. Tina walked ahead, a bright blue sparkly scarf wrapped around her neck.

"Okay guys, I want you to meet…Damon!"

*Brooklyn*

Brooklyn and Stephan quickly exchanged worried looks. 'Hell No' Brooklyn thought, 'Please it can't be!' Damon rounded the corner from the kitchen into the living room, a large smile on his face.

"Okay so this is Eva, this is Steph-

"We've met Tina honey, I told you this!" Damon said in a quiet voice. His eyes looked at Stephen then he turned and looked at Brooklyn. The look in his eyes was so frightening, she was unprotected now.

"Oh right…I uh forgot. I met Damon last night at work. He came up with the great idea that he come over for dinner for my b'day!" Tina laughed. Brooklyn knew exactly what had happened. Damon would have known Tina was Brooklyn's friend, he would have bumped into her on purpose, charming her with his compulsion and making her invite him here. She couldn't believe he would do this but considering the threats he made earlier it wasn't so surprising.

"Brooklyn, it's nice to meet you again. You look absolutely, mouthwatering." Damon said. He had a way of making her feel so uncomfortable, like everything he said was dirty!

"Hi Damon" she said uncomfortably.

"Well come on in guys just about to serve up dinner." Tina said enthusiastically and walked into the kitchen. Stephan and Eva followed, Stephan glaring at Damon. But Damon continued to stare at Brooklyn. Faltering under his gaze she tried to follow into the kitchen, but just before she passed him he turned on his side and pressed against her, his mouth resting in her hair. He took a large sniff and sighed loudly, making Brooklyn jump.

"Hmmm I'm not so hungry. Tina already fed me!"He pushed past her again and headed into the kitchen. Brooklyn tried to calm herself. So this meant he had fed on Tina, no wonder she had the scarf!

"And Damon is so athletic, he is so fit. I swear he could bench press a car!" Tina continued to brag about Damon after dinner as they sat in the dining room. Being the classy girl she was Tina was sitting on Damon's lap, stroking his hair. But throughout this entire time Damon continued his stare at Brooklyn. Why wouldn't he look away?

"Plus, he's excellent in bed." Brooklyn coughed on her drink, making a large scene splattering her drink everywhere. Tina laughed and continued stroking Damon's face while Damon raised his eyebrows suggestively at Brooklyn.

"You are awfully quiet Brooklyn. Something on your mind?" Damon murmured to her. Brooklyn opened her mouth to retaliate something rude when Tina cut in.

"Oh she's fine. She's just mopey all the time since Dean broke up with her."

"Tina!" Eva said shocked.

"And who is Dean?" Damon asked interested.

"Just her boyfriend she totally loved who slept with someone else totally hotter than her!" Tina replied. God she could be such a bitch!

"I'm so sorry Brooklyn that must have been devastating. Stephan and I also lost someone very close to us." Damon said, turning to glare at Stephan.

"We don't need to bring that up right now Damon." Stephan said quietly.

"Oh so sorry Steph, didn't mean to offend. I'm just saying Brooklyn, if you're ever lonely and need someone to talk to, I'm here." He plastered a fake smile on his face. No matter what he said it was like it had an alternate meaning. Brooklyn couldn't take anymore, she jumped out of her seat.

"And you're going…" Damon started to ask,

"…Bathroom, wanna join!" She snapped back and weaved her way down the hallway. Throwing water on her face she calmed her breathing, assessing her reflection in the mirror. Why did she have to be involved in this? Part of her knew it was Stephan's fault that this was happening but she couldn't blame him, he was too brooding and sensitive, it was like pity! She heard footsteps suddenly approaching. At first she thought it was Damon but just as she realized he wouldn't make a noise to approach her, Tina rounded the hallway.

"Hey hon! Are you okay?" She asked, all smiles.

"Yeah I'm fine, just needed a breather."

"I'm sorry about parading Damon in front of you. I know you're still broken over Dean."

"Yep. That's the problem, Damon is just so amazingly sexy it's throwing me off balance!" Brooklyn knew she could hide her sarcasm from the oblivious Tina.

"Oh Brooklyn," a voice said, a deep, silky, inappropriate voice. Brooklyn nearly groaned as she knew he had overheard.

"Never knew you felt that way!" Damon muttered, now leaning against the doorway. All Brooklyn could do was glare at him, just wishing she had the strength to punch him in the face and actually hurt him. He came up behind Tina, stroking her shoulder.

"I don't!" Brooklyn replied. She looked at Tina and realized she probably had no idea what Damon was or what he was doing to her. She had to try to catch him out.

"I gotta say Tina, what a beautiful scarf. Can I try it on?"

"Oh I can't sorry." Tina replied, bubbly as ever. Brooklyn frowned.

"You ca- Why?" She stuttered.

"Um I'm not sure. All I know is I just can't take it off!" Tina responded looking slightly confused as to why. Brooklyn turned to Damon, he was still smirking, glad he had covered his tracks.

"Tina, why don't you start cleaning up the kitchen?" Damon asked, still looking at Brooklyn.

"What do you think I am, a maid?" Tina laughed, turning to embrace him. He held her off with his arm, then tearing his eyes off Brooklyn, turned to stare into Tina's eyes.

"Tina. Leave the room. Clean up the kitchen." He ordered. Brooklyn was shocked as she saw his vibrant green eyes flare, almost like they glowed. Then she saw Tina's face. Her mouth hanging open, her eyes glazed and staring off into the distance. And then Damon turned back to Brooklyn, Tina jolting as if out of a sleep.

"You know what? I'm going to leave and start cleaning up the kitchen." She grinned and bounced out the room, leaving Brooklyn alone with Damon.

"She is a person! She's not a puppet you can just use and throw away. She doesn't exist for you to feed on!" Brooklyn snapped in a whisper.

"Of course she does. You all do, all of you humans." He whispered back, leaning forward until he was inches from her face, "You are whatever I want you to be. Food, lovers…anything!" She shuddered away from him, he was unbelievable!

"Damon, stay away from Tina! Stay away from Stephan and Eva. And stay the hell away from me!" She threatened. Of course it was an empty threat but what else could she say, he was hurting the people around her. Just as she brushed past him and was headed out the doorway, his arm shot out in a blur, grabbing her wrist. Next thing she knew she was flattened against the wall, Damon pressed against her body so close that his chest touched hers and his belt rubbed against her hips. She could feel his hard muscular body against hers. Fear showed in her wide eyes as she looked into his darkened face, his eyebrows pulled together in satisfaction. He tilted his head and nuzzled the side of her face as she gasped in shock. Taking in a long breath, he brushed her hair with his face, his hands pressing her wrists against the wall.

"God…you make me crazy you know that!" He whispered. Brooklyn tried to struggle but his amazing strength held her immobile against him.

"All that bravado… just makes me want you even more." With that he moved his hips forward, pushing into her even more, forcing another gasp from her throat. Before she could even see it his hand reached up and grabbed a handful of her hair, pulling her head to one side. He made a noise low in his throat and his mouth was at her neck. Brooklyn couldn't even scream, she was too scared. This was it, he was going to kill her here! Just as she waited for fangs to pierce her neck, all she felt was his wet, warm tongue licking the length of her collarbone. He pulled away from her and looked at her. Brooklyn tried to watch him from the angle he held her head on, her eyes still wide with fright.

"Mmmm, you taste great!" He murmured, licking his lips, slowly pulling his hand away from her head. Then suddenly he turned on his heel and walked silently out of the room. Brooklyn stayed so still she was like a statue, just her heaving breathing a sing she was alive. Her face was still frozen in horror as she realized how close she had come to death. A small whimper escaped her throat as she remembered his body against hers, his hips pushing into her, and the sobbing got louder as she realized even though she was terrified, some small part of it had felt good!

*Stephan*

Stephan looked over Eva's shoulder to see Damon approaching the table smiling. He sat down next to Eva, a usual smirk on his face.

"Where's Tina?" Eva asked, looking around.

"Cleaning up the kitchen I believe." Damon responded.

"That's not like her."

"Oh well I convinced her she should get a start." He said, pulling a piece of lint off his shirt and smoothing it over with his hand. He couldn't have cared less.

"And Brooklyn?" Stephan asked. He knew Damon had followed her in, he just hoped to hell she would come out still breathing.

"Bathroom, she is a bit distressed at the moment so she is just having a breather." Damon smiled. Instantly Stephan knew something was wrong. He reached out with his senses, hoping to hear her heartbeat. He felt it thudding like crazy from the bathroom. He could even hear the whimpers being torn from her chest as she tried to keep it together. By the sound of her restraint he knew she was holding her fear in, telling herself to get over it so she could continue with the night and felt some admiration for her bravery.

"I'll be right back." Stephan said, quickly standing up.

"No worries baby." Eva replied.

"Yeah no worries Stephan. Just gives Eva and I a chance to get close!" Damon whispered, raising his eyebrows. Stephan took a stutter step as he headed towards the bathroom. Part of wanted to stay behind and make sure Damon didn't touch Eva, but part of him had to see if Brooklyn was okay. He couldn't smell any spilt blood but that didn't mean Damon hadn't injured her. So he continued to the bathroom, quickly turning up the volume on the stereo so Damon wouldn't be able to overhear what he was going to say.

As he rounded the corner he half expected her to be on the floor clutching a fractured limb or curled in a ball to the wall having come so close to death. Instead Brooklyn was standing by the sink, reapplying her blush and smoothing her hair out.

"Brooklyn? Are you okay?" He asked concerned. She jumped suddenly and rounded to him. He realized she hadn't heard him approach so quietly. Judging by the fear in her eyes and trembling fingers, she was far from okay. The make up application was just an act to make her look presentable so she could face the guests without shaking.

"Sorry I shouldn't have snuck up on you."

"I-It's okay I'm fine. Just being a princess." She laughed nervously and tucked her hair behind her ears.

"What happened?" He asked solemnly. The smile faded off her face and she looked him in the eyes for the first time.

"Damon. He is controlling Caroline…feeding off her. Then he attacked me, or threatened me or…I dunno but he was terrifying."

"What did he say?" Brooklyn's face suddenly blushed and she looked away.

"N-Nothing major. Just wanted to make sure I was still scared of him."

"It's going to be okay Brooklyn. I won't let him hurt you." Stephan responded. She suddenly stepped forward looking rather angry and determined.

"That's not the point! He is _feeding _on Caroline, as in biting her. He is controlling her with that eye-thingy he does. What's to say he doesn't do it on Eva? Or my sister?"

Stephan swallowed hard, he didn't want to imagine that.

"There has to be something you can do Stephan. Something you can use against him!" She said, desperate for an idea.

"He is too strong there is nothing I ca-…" Stephan began but stopped short as he thought of something. The only thing stronger than Damon's powers was vervain. The herb that could weaken a vampire. Stephan had only found vervain once, long ago when Katherine had given it to him so he would be protected from other vampires. But now he remembered it was also inside his ring. Katherine had put it in there, in case he needed to be protected from Damon, or her! He couldn't believe he had forgotten this.

"What is it?" Brooklyn asked. Stephan quickly took his ring off and thanks to his strength and quick reflexes pulled the stone out. He turned the empty ring around so a small amount of crushed herbs emptied into his palm. Brooklyn looked at it, confused.

"This will stop Damon?" she asked. Stephan just nodded.

"I thought you said garlic didn't effect you."

"It doesn't. This is the vervain I told you about. It's only a small amount but it will render Damon unconscious for almost a day. If I can stop him from feeding after he has ingested it, I will be stronger than him, and able to control him."

"But how are you going to get him to take it?" Brooklyn asked, "He's not that stupid. He will know what you are up to if you put it in his drink?"

"I have a plan. Don't worry…he'll drink it."

*Damon*

Damon pulled on Tina's arm, taking her out the back door so they were in the backyard.

"What are we doing?" Tina giggled. The half drunk champagne in her glass threatened to slosh over his expensive black shirt as he gave her arm an extra tug.

"I need to do something" He mused, quickly looking around to make sure no one was in sight.

"Where's Brooklyn?" he asked. If she came out and saw them out here she would know what he was doing. He was almost tempted to tell her just to see that cute angry face of hers. There wasn't many women who stood up to him, and the fact Brooklyn did, and that he couldn't control her mind, made her very unique and interesting in his eyes…which also didn't happen often.

"Last time I saw her she was eating dessert with Eva and Stephan. Actually why aren't we doing that?" She laughed again. She was already on her fourth glass of champagne and it was clearly showing. He had only known her for a day and already she was pissing him off. So pathetic and shallow, she was only a meal to him.

"I am having dessert." He whispered, putting an arm around her waist and pulling her closer to him. He ripped the scarf away from her neck, revealing a series of bite marks. The round puncture holes from his fangs showed evidence of healing and were surrounded by softer but still raw mouth marks from where his lips and teeth had sucked hard to squeeze more blood. These marks also trailed to one shoulder and a spot on her back as well as one on her inner thigh, places that could be covered up by clothes. He knew Stephan would know what he was doing, he would be able to smell the freshly open wounds and could tell by the simple fact that she wore a scarf. But he didn't want others to know. He planned to stay here for a while, tormenting his brother. But now Brooklyn knew, which just meant he would torment her too.

Tina giggled again, thinking it was just a game. But Damon had plans to finish her now. He could kill her and dispose of the body before anyone figured out and it was surely tempting given how annoying she was. Tina threw her arms around his neck, clearly thinking they were about to kiss. Then she saw his face.

The veins protruding from around his eyes and his fangs baring from his gums. He had been using his compulsion so she wouldn't remember he was a vampire, which meant that the same scared reaction he was getting now was one he had gotten from every time before. But this would be the last. He opened his mouth wide then dove his head down, penetrating her neck with his fangs in the same spot as before. She let out a big gasp, her scream stolen from her as he began to suck. The beautiful life force of Tina was flowing into Damon's mouth and he was swallowing it greedily, continuing to press down with his teeth to force more out. She whimpered softly and her knees gave way from the blood loss. Damon put one knee to the ground, taking Tina with him. She lay over his arm around her back as he fed at her neck, already passed out so her head lopped sideways, her long blonde hair trailing on the ground. Suddenly Damon choked on the blood and it dribbled down his chin. Something was wrong. Then he dropped Tina's body to the floor as searing pain exploded from his stomach like fire. He doubled over and fell to the ground, coughing up Tina's blood. It was like someone had stabbed a thousand stakes into his gut. But the only thing that could do this to him was…no it couldn't be, he hadn't seen it for years.

"I knew I couldn't spike your drink…" a voice came from the darkness, "…so I spiked hers!" Stephan stepped out of the shadows and approached Damon. Damon rolled to his side to see his face, his vision blurring as the pain continued in his stomach.

"V-vervain. I don't…Stephan." He whispered then felt his eyes roll back into his head and everything went black.


	7. Chapter 7

**BLOODLUST**

**PS In case I didn't mention and this and you were like WTF in my story vervain doesn't stop a vampire from compelling you, Brooklyn just has a special ability and is immune to it :) keep reviewing please  
**

*Brooklyn*

Brooklyn paced back and forth the bedroom, staring at her phone waiting for it to ring. Stephan should have called by now. He said he would once he had 'dealt' with Damon. She had done her part, told Tina, Eva and Brooklyn would have to stay the night. Right now the two of them were snoring behind her. She wanted to stay here in case, God forbid, the plan didn't work and Damon rocked up. She couldn't handle him coming after Tina, not that she could do much against him. But he seemed to be interested by her, and she was sure she could use that somehow. Her phone suddenly vibrated loudly on the counter and she snatched it up, answering if before she even saw who called.

"Stephan?" she asked quickly.

"Brooklyn." The voice said matter-of-factly. For a quick second Brooklyn thought it was Damon, and her heart sank.

"I have Damon." Stephan said. Brooklyn breathed a sigh of relief, they sounded so alike.

"Where? What did you do?" she asked.

"I slipped vervain into Tina's drink, so it was in her bloodstream when…" Stephan trailed off.

"You let him feed from her…again?" Brooklyn whispered in disbelief. Straight away her protectiveness of her friends fired up, how could Stephan do that to her friend.

"I had to Brooklyn. I had no choice." Brooklyn stayed silent, she had no response.

"You should come here, you need to see him."

"What, why?" She responded.

"So you can see for yourself he won't harm anyone again." Stephan replied gravely. Brooklyn thought about this for a minute; A picture of Damon imprisoned, unable to hurt her or her friends.

"I'll be right over!"

The basement was dark and gritty as Brooklyn walked along the dirt floor. She walked behind him as he headed towards the end of a passage. Then he suddenly stopped and faced the wall. He turned and looked at Brooklyn then put a hand against the wall…and pushed. With a single hand he pushed the wall back to reveal a chamber. Brooklyn stepped forward to see what Stephan was looking at. Before her was a hidden room, only the size a bathroom, with bars surrounding the sides. It was like a huge cage but one that would be hidden by the wall. And inside was Damon. He was lying on the ground, propped up by one of the bars. His eyes were closed, his skin so much more pale than usual. He was still in the same clothes as last night, but they were dusty and dirty. Blood, not necessarily his, was dried at his mouth, and his breathing was shallow.

"What's wrong with him?" Brooklyn whispered. As soon as she spoke, Damon's eyes snapped open. The vibrant blue of his eyes shone in the darkness as he looked directly at Brooklyn, and it wasn't friendly.

"What's wrong with me?" Damon barely whispered, wincing as he tried to sit up more.

"Let's see, my body is poisoned, burning from the inside. But that's not as bad as the hunger. If I don't feed soon, my body will mummify and I will become a statued corpse. Starving, rotting in this cell, all the while alive, for eternity." He snapped, his voice growling. Brooklyn looked at him in shock, she couldn't tear herself away from his eyes, they seemed to see right inside her.

"We had no choice Damon, you were killing people." Stephan responded, looking solemn,

"I'm sorry, we never wanted-

"Oh shut up Stephan!" Damon yelled suddenly, sitting right up so his back came away from the bars, his eyes alight with anger.

"Just shut the fuck up! Don't pretend for a second that you didn't want this. You've been looking for a way to kill me since I came to town, if that were possible. And I'll admit, you did pretty well," he smirked, clapping his hands together loudly,

"Congratulations! You captured Damon, the cruel, narcissistic vampire. But every night when you snuggle up next to that pathetic human Eva, remember that your brother is rotting in the walls, waiting until he is free so he can rip whatever spine you have out of your flesh!" Damon spat out the last words, his face contorted with fury. Brooklyn could see his arms shaking as he held himself up, the sweat glistening on his forehead. She questioned herself why she was suddenly feeling sympathy for him, for the animal that had threatened her life. To her surprise Stephan began laughing.

"Sure, threaten me all you like Damon. We will re-evaluate the situation in 50 years." Stephan turned to Brooklyn, told her he was going to get more vervain and was suddenly gone. Leaving her alone with a furious, hungry vampire.

*Damon*

Damon turned his head from where he looked at Stephan to Brooklyn and glared at her piercing eyes.

"I'll bet our pleased with yourself," he whispered softly, a small smirk on his face. But to his surprise she shook her head, a quick small shake that moved her hair from her face, driving her scent towards Damon and making his hunger flare inside.

"I had to do something, you were hurting my friends." She replied quietly. Damon let out a huff of air of impatience and looked away. When he looked back he saw confusion over her face.

"I don't like to see you like this. I don't know why considering what you've done, but your in pain and that…saddens me." She murmured. He watched her closely and saw she was genuinely upset by what she saw. She was telling the truth. He could usually smell a lie when people were easy to read, although Brooklyn certainly hid a lot from him. But he knew she was really disturbed by seeing him suffer.

"So why are you here then?" He said as he began to push himself into a standing position. His muscles burned as he inched his way up, grabbing the bars for support. Once he stood he swayed to one side and had to steady himself, causing Brooklyn to frown and take a small step forward as if she could help him.

"Why are you here to see me in pain?" He asked again.

"I came to say goodbye Damon. I just hope you can change over time." She put a hand against the bars as if a gesture to touch him. "I'm sorry." She turned her head to leave, which is why she didn't see him rush the bars, even though he was considerably slower than usual. His hand tightened around her hand, squeezing enough not to hurt her but keep her imprisoned there. Even without his usual strength he would still be able to break her wrist, but he didn't cause her pain, just kept her there.

"Let me out of here!" He breathed, his face so close he was touching the bars. Brooklyn flinched at his touch, fear on her face as she looked at him in horror.

"Please." He pleaded, his eyebrows pulling together. A part of him was concerned that he was begging a human instead of just hurting her to let him go.

"Damon I…you know I can't do that." She spluttered, trying to pry herself away. He pulled her hand quickly so she her arm entered the cage and her shoulder was pressed against the bars. But again he didn't harm her, he placed the palm of her hand against his cold chest where his shirt was opened, over his heart, and wrapped his hand around her arm.

"What are you doing?" She asked, she was also confused as to why he wasn't threatening her.

He said nothing, just waited for her to feel it. And after a second she did, she flinched at the feel of his heart beating in his chest.

"How..?"

"I'm dead, but my heart still beats. You feel it don't you?" He spoke so softly she could barely hear him. He could see he was breaking down her will, she was softening towards him.

"I can see you're attracted to me Brooklyn. We have something, a connection." She frowned, she didn't want to agree with him, but he could see what he said had affected her.

"Let me out," he repeated, "I won't hurt you."

"Hey!" Brooklyn's head and whipped around and Stephan stood before them, his fists clenched by her sides.

"Let her go!" Stephan yelled again, walking towards them, his eyes wary. Usually this would be Damon's cue to turn Brooklyn's arm around so it was pinned behind her, almost at breaking point, and use her as leverage. But instead he slowly released his grip so Brooklyn squirmed away, taking a couple of steps back until she was at Stephan's side.

"Give it up Damon. The more energy you expand the quicker you'll go." Stephan threatened. He turned and began walking back up the stairs, beckoning for Brooklyn to follow him. Brooklyn took one last look at Damon, who stared at her, trying to plead with his eyes. She grimaced, torn by his look, then quickly turned and walked away. Just as Damon's heart sank and he realized he was doomed, he remembered something. The power he had over Tina, and a cruel smile appeared on his face.


	8. Chapter 8

**BLOODLUST**

**Sorry for the short chapters, heres a very long one...my favourite :)  
**

*Brooklyn*

Brooklyn locked up the theatre and began to cross the parking lot towards her car. She had just finished her drama rehearsals for the play she trying to direct and was so ready to go home after a very non-productive day. It had been three days since Brooklyn had seen Damon locked in his cage. Since he had pleaded with her and said that he knew she was attracted to him. What did that mean? I mean sure he looked like a model, dead or not, of course he was attractive. But that didn't mean she would fawn over his good looks and unlock the door. It bothered her deeply that she was drawn to the man or whatever he was that would probably have no problem in killing her. She had spoken to Stephan yesterday; apparently Damon had gone almost completely insane. After she left he expired most of his energy by running at the cage walls screaming, trying to break free. When she heard this she had wanted to come over for God knows what reason. But Stephan said she couldn't be near him. As a human and one that he had no control over, the smell of her blood alone would drive him crazy and there was no knowing what he would do. His hunger was driving him to the point of insanity. It was so odd for her to be thinking this as she headed towards her car in the dark. Her life was so simple and easy, then she would remember that vampires were real and one was interested in her, dead or alive. Pretty damn strange!

Her car was parked at the end of the lot, against the opening of a dark dense forest. In the day time it was beautiful to look at, lush and green, but now that it was late the darkness added eeriness to it. As she got her keys out of the car her phone began to ring and she saw Stephan was calling, probably another update. She put her handbag on top of the car and answered the call, simultaneously picking her car key out of the ring.

"Stephan hey. How's things with-

"Brooklyn listen to me!" Stephan cut her off, his voice filled with panic. Straight away Brooklyn knew something was wrong.

"Damon got out. He controlled Tina, made her come over and release him." Brooklyn's blood ran cold and her stomach dropped. He was out, the vampire psychopath was free!

"What? Oh God…Tina, is she?" She was scared to ask the question. She knew how hungry Damon was. Once Tina had unlocked the cage, he wouldn't have been able to control himself.

"She's fine Brooklyn." She breathed a sigh of relief, but only for a second until Stephan spoke again.

"He didn't feed. I can't work it out, he should have drained her, he was starving. Brooklyn since you left, he's been calling for you. Screaming your name. Muttering how he wants your blood. I think he might be coming for you." Brooklyn opened her mouth and nothing came out. He was after her. She had no hope. She shoved her car keys in the lock and opened the door, ready to jump inside.

"Where is he?"

"I don't know. He just got out but he could be anywhere by now. Brooklyn where are you? I'm coming over-

Suddenly the car door she had opened slammed shut, a hand pressing it forward. The phone dropped out of Brooklyn's hand and hit the ground with a _clack_ as she turned around, and found herself pressed against the car with Damon leaning against her.

He looked worse than before. His skin so white it was almost translucent. Shadows hung under his eyes and his breathing was heavy. But his eyes were as blue and icy as ever.

"Brooklyn" He whispered the single word. She stood frozen in shock, unable to move. Fear stuck her to the spot. Suddenly he breathed in through his nose, smelling her. The hand leaning next to her shoulder on her car twitched and his fist clenched. He looked so…hungry! Quick as a blur his hand was at her hair, his fingers knotting inside her curls. He was closer now, the line of his body against hers, pinning her to the car. She had no where to go. Her breathing quickened in panic as he clenched his fist in her hair, bringing a handful to his nose to smell.

"You smell…amazing." He said softly. Then using her hair as a handle he quickly pulled it to the side as he had done that night in the bathroom. Looking sideways up at Damon she was his eyes bleed to red, veins protruding from underneath. She whimpered softly and knew this was the end. Fangs sprouted from his gums and Damon hissed at her, no longer human.

"Oh God!" She sobbed and closed her eyes.

"Hey! Are you okay lady?" A voice yelled from the darkness. Both Damon and Brooklyn turned sharply to see a large man about ten meters away in the darkness. A deep growl erupted from Damon's chest as he turned. His hand slowly let go of her hair, falling to his side and he took a step away from her, toward the man.

"No. No. Don't" She stammered, still unable to move but trying to warn. Damon was slowly walking toward the large man. It was dark and he mustn't have seen his face for he stood with his hands on his hips ready for a fight.

"What are you doing buddy?" The man asked aggressively.

"Run," Brooklyn croaked, a hand on the car to support herself. Damon was now two meters away, still slowly walking, growling deeply.

"RUN!" She screamed, begging the man to move. He didn't even have time to take in Damon's face when it hit the street light. Damon was upon him, his hand darting forward, gripping his throat. Brooklyn watched in horror as Damon pulled and with a sickening crunch tore out the man's throat. Blood spurted in deep crimson waves, spilling down the man's neck, a wall of flesh missing from his throat. He stood frozen, his eyes white with either fear or pain, trying to breathe out if his gaping hole. Brooklyn gasped as she realized she could see the man's spinal cord before Damon was suddenly at the man's throat; biting, sucking, slurping. A groan finally came out of the man's mouth as he began to fall. Brooklyn didn't stay around to see him hit the ground. As if a light switch had been flicked on she spun around and sprinted into the dark forest, away from the torture, knowing it wouldn't be long before Damon was behind her.

It was as though she were running in slow motion. Brooklyn willed her legs to go faster, for muscles to pump quicker. She didn't seem to be getting anywhere. There was a loud shout of anger in the distance, a scream of frustration. Without seeing it Brooklyn knew it was Damon and knew he had finished with the man. She had stopped after hearing the yell and now listened closely. She could hear far away rustling, then it was at the left, then it was close at her right. He was here, almost upon her. He was stronger and faster now that he had fed. She turned and ran again, with each step more sobs of fright ripping from her chest. She didn't even see it coming before she was suddenly tackled from the side, sending her skidding through the leaves and dirt. Damon was on top of her on the ground. The first thing she saw when she opened her eyes was Damon's fangs, his jaw snapping at her face. For the first time she let out a scream, terrified, her voice breaking. She threw her hands up to protect her face but he knocked them away with a swipe of his hands. His face was inhuman, contorted in anger, his eyes more frightening than anything. The blood of the innocent man stained his teeth. His palm came down hard on her forehead, pushing her face to one side. Then his head dove and his fangs pierced her neck, his mouth coming down hard around her skin. She screamed again in pain. Fire burned at her throat as he tore into her flesh, beginning to suck hard. His whole body shook as he drank, his hands letting go of hers and grabbing the leaves and branches on the ground. Brooklyn shouted and struggled, only causing herself more pain. Her arms flew up and grabbed his hair. She began to pull, ripping his fangs out of her neck. Shrieking in agony she pulled his mouth away from her throat, and saw it covered in her blood. With a spur of adrenaline she kicked out with her legs, one foot connecting with his shin while her other knee came up and struck him in the groin. He grunted and doubled over suddenly. Brooklyn took this and threw him off her, rolling over. If she wasn't bleeding and terrified she would have made a mental note that vampires can be kicked in the crotch!

Her knees scraped as she pulled it forward, trying to quickly crawl away from underneath him. She was almost out of reach when his hand shot out and grabbed her ankle, pulling her back towards him. A cry came out of her as she was dragged through the brush. Her hand clasped over a thick branch and she took it with her. Damon grabbed her shoulder and span her over with a rough pull. She was looking up into his fearsome eyes when she threw her hand forward, stabbing him in the stomach with the branch. He screamed in agony from the wood inside him. He was immune to any bullet or knife but wood could penetrate his skin like a blade. He rolled to the side again, clutching the stake in his stomach. Blood was spilling from his wound, drenching his hands. Brooklyn knew she had missed his heart and quickly leapt to her feet and ran again, knowing it wouldn't hold him for long. She took a quick look back to see he was still lying down but his head snapped up at her. He pulled the stake out with a loud grunt. Ahead of her was the vast emptiness of forest, no light at the end. She snuck a look back again to see the spot empty where he was lying before. She already knew before she looked ahead again that he would be in front of her, but did so anyway. Sprinting at a flat out run she couldn't slow down and bumped straight into him. Her blood was dripping from his mouth as he bared his teeth, his eyebrows pulled down in fury. A single hand shot out and in a blur he slapped her, backhanded, hard on her left cheek.

The hit sent her flying sideways, nearly five meters into a tree. The force of his blow almost knocked her unconscious as her back slammed into the wood, her head snapping back. She fell to the ground after hitting several feet above it and landed on her side, her forehead scraping on a branch that nearly took out her eye. Before she could roll over he was on top of her again. His hands slid around her waist, lifting her up so her head lolled backwards as he knelt beside her. He cradled her head in one hand and lifted up her head. Her vision was blurry, she could barely see anything. Her forehead throbbed like crazy and all she wanted to do was pass out. Some part of her sub-conscious knew this was a bad idea as in all likelihood she would never wake up, but she was almost blacking out from the blow. With her eyes closed, she felt his warm wet tongue sliding along the cut on her forehead, licking her blood from her gash. He turned her chin so her already attacked neck was unprotected, and prepared to strike again.

"Please…don't" She barely whispered, almost unable to get the words out. Damon hesitated, holding her still in his arms.

"Damon…don't do this" She stuttered out. Then as she saw with amazement although her eyes kept trying to close; his fangs slid back into his mouth. The veins slithered under his skin and his eyes eased back into their cool blue. He was looking at her almost human again despite the blood on his lips.

"Go." He whispered, closing his eyes to ward off the hunger.

"Go before I…I can't control it much longer." He grunted out, half lifting her up with his arms. She looked at him in shock. Then she up and bolted. She didn't know if this was a game, or a chase, or if she would even get out but she sprinted harder than before, flying back to the parking lot. Her neck stung as the wind whipped at her, and she fled the forest, wondering why on earth he would let her go!

*Stephan*

Stephan saw Brooklyn hiss in pain as he ran the alcohol swab on her neck. Thankfully for him the blood had stopped flowing, but was still incredibly painful. Her whole body shook as she sat in the front seat of her car, her eyes wide with shock. She had certainly been through an ordeal and was lucky to survive an attack by a hungry vampire. She had called him after she had escaped the forest, told him where she was, and had driven to the park where he first told her what he was. He met her there, expecting Damon to be right behind her or even have gotten to her. But she was safe, injured and bleeding but safe. He checked her pupils to see if she had a concussion. She was lucky after the blow she had, to survive a full blown hit from a vampire. Her cheek was already bruising and there was a large cut above her eye. But she was okay, physically anyway. Her hands trembled, her car keys jittering in-between her fingers. He sat down in the passenger seat next to her.

"Brooklyn, I want you to tell me what happened."

"He came out of no where," she whispered, "he was so hungry; his eyes were…he killed someone Stephan, a man."

"I know. But there was nothing you could have done. It's not your fault." She looked at him for the first time. Her brown eyes bored into him, wide and fearful.

"Why didn't he kill me? He was starving, and he'd already bitten me. Why didn't he finish me?"

"I don't know Brooklyn. It goes against everything he has ever done. Maybe you're more important to him than you know." It really didn't make sense. Damon always had an ulterior motive, a reason for everything. But to be starving from blood lust, and have a bleeding helpless victim in front of him, it was completely irrational. Stephan almost envied Damon's will for a second, to be able to walk away from fresh blood.

"So what do I do, I mean will he come after me again?" she asked.

"I'm going to try to find him, figure out how to control him. But just stay in your house, he can't get you when you're in there. I'll keep a look out tonight and make sure he doesn't compel your sister."

"What about Tina, he can get to her and-

"Brooklyn you need to forget about the others for one minute and think about yourself. I think Damon has an obsession with you, because he has no power over you, it's unusual to him. But the second you go from interesting to boring, he will have no care for you being alive."

"Am I-I mean, will I become…like you now?" she asked, fear in her eyes.

"No," he replied making her sigh with relief, "Only if you were to die with a vampire's blood in your system would you become like us."

Brooklyn looked down and unconsciously touched her bite. It must be hurting like hell.

"What do I tell people about this? I can't exactly say it's a hickey gone wrong." Stephan smirked and replied.

"I would say a dog attack. It would explain the bruising as well. Just don't let anyone, especially a doctor, look closely at the bite. I'll try to bandage it as much as I can but vampire bites take longer to heal than most I injuries."

"Well I can't go around looking like someone tore my throat out. Mackenzie will freak if she sees this. Anyway you can make it heal quicker?" She asked, concerned. Stephan frowned.

"I can but you're not going to like it."

"…What?"

"Vampire blood has amazing healing properties, can virtually heal any injury…so?" Brooklyn's eyes grew wide as she realized what he was asking.

"No way! I'm sorry but there's no way I'm doing that!"

Stephan nodded with understanding, he couldn't blame her.

"I'll drive you home Brooklyn. Try to get some sleep and not worry about this, okay?" Brooklyn nodded but Stephan could tell she wasn't relieved in any way.

*Brooklyn*

Brooklyn waved Stephan goodbye but he had already vanished into the darkness. She was standing beside her car after he had driven her home. After a quick look around she hurried inside, scared Damon would be there somewhere. As she closed and locked the front door, even though a lock would be useless against Damon, she couldn't help but think about what Stephan had said. Right before he left, he had told Brooklyn that after ingesting her blood, Damon might be able to affect her. Not compel her or make her do what he wanted, but tune into her feelings and other things. What exactly that other things were she had no idea but really wished Damon wouldn't make her find out. She tip toed past Mackenzie's door hoping not to wake her. She was not in the right frame of mind to explain her injuries to her. She walked into her room, closing the door and throwing her handbag on the floor. A fight with a brutal vampire and losing a lot of blood had made her exhausted! In tired jerky motions she pulled off her jeans and shirt and crawled into her bed in her underwear. Despite her sleepiness it still took her an hour to sleep, visions of Damon's teeth and eyes haunting her before she fell into a deep slumber.

Brooklyn knew she was dreaming. Not only because she was back in the forest, but she was wearing a long white nightgown that billowed behind her. It was made of silk and lace, wrapping around her slim figure like a glove. The thin straps were all that held her in the loose bodice, lace covering the areas it needed to. It ran all the way down to the floor. She looked like something out of a dirty movie and she wondered what an earth she was doing in the dead of night, in a forest, dressed like this. Then she saw him. Damon. Exactly as he looked like when he attacked her. His black shirt molded around his muscles, his dark jeans tight. His eyes were no longer animal like, just his crystal blue eyes, but his mouth was smeared with blood. Her blood. He suddenly smiled, his sideways smirk that made him look drop-dead gorgeous, literally! And for some reason and Brooklyn had no idea why, she began to walk towards him. Instead of running away in fear she was moving to him and he kept smiling all the time. Twigs and leaves crunched under her bare feet as she moved against the wind, towards the man that tried to kill her hours earlier. Finally she was a meter away from him staring into his eyes the color of a cool sky.

"Why am I here?' she whispered, so confused. He said nothing, just continued to smile. Then suddenly his hand was around her waist and he was lowering her to the ground, his cool body against her. She was lying on her back amongst the dirt and leaves and he was kneeling above her, one knee in between her legs. His hand moved and cradled her head above the ground and as he lowered his face to hers he lifted hers up. She thought he would turn her head, bite her neck again, but he never moved her. And his mouth was upon hers, his skin like ice against her lips, moving softly. His tongue pushed its way into her mouth, molding against hers. For a second she could taste the metallic taste of her blood, and despite her first instinct to push away she moaned in delight. Her hands flew to his face, then his hair. One hand knotted itself in his silky black strands, the other gripping the arm that was caressing her leg. He was slow, not rough like she imagined, exploring her mouth, tugging on her bottom lip. He pulled away, his eyes hungry for a reason that had nothing to do with blood. His hand drifted to the end of her gown which was pushed up at her knees. Using his nails and strength her tore a large rip in it, all the way up to her hips. She flinched at the feeling of his cold hand sliding up her leg until it curled around and cupped her thigh.

"This is a dream…isn't it?" She whispered. He smiled again, never blinking.

"I will have you Brooklyn." He murmured back into her lips and kissed her again. Her hands drifted to his back, her nails pressing as his hand went higher under her gown, sliding under her underwear. Her head fell back into his hand that cradled it, his mouth sucking on her neck.

"Damon" she moaned, his name awakening something inside of her.

Brooklyn sat up with a jolt, sweat dripping off her forehead.

"What the f…" she started, panting slightly. Her hand flew to her bite that throbbed. What the hell was that? She knew it was a dream but it was so…vivid. It didn't feel like her usual dream which revolved around fluffy elephants and everything was blurry. It was so real. She trembled as she could still feel a cold hand on her leg. She lay back down on her pillow, knowing it would be hours before she got to sleep. Why on earth was she dreaming about Damon? And why wasn't it a nightmare it was so, good! She rolled over and groaned as she saw the time on her alarm clock. Brushing a strand of hair out her eyes she tried to get back to sleep, ignoring the feeling of Damon's mouth on hers.

*Damon*

Damon watched Brooklyn roll over and close her eyes again from his position outside her window, perched on a nearby tree. Thirst burnt in the back of his throat as he watched her chest rise and fall with heavy breathing. Then his brother's words flashed through his mind. 'It's bad enough that you attacked Brooklyn, but now you left her alive with her blood in your system. Don't torment her Damon!'

He had managed to escape his lecturing brother after Stephan had met him back at their abandoned home, sucking on a bag of transfused blood he had stolen from the hospital. After near starvation he had let Brooklyn go even though to regain his full strength he should have drained her dry. Stephan had done his usual 'I hate you' routine, brooding immensely and mumbling threats and insults without fear. But then he asked Damon why he had let her go. The truth was he had no idea why. He should have killed her, he was thirsty and she knew too much, it would save him worry of being exposed. But her fearful brown eyes had looked into hers and she pleaded for her life. It was pretty par for the course really, all his victims did it, but with her somehow it seemed more real, intense. But even though he had spared her life it didn't mean he was going to leave her alone. She still had power over him; somehow he was unable to enter her mind. But now he had her blood he could interfere with her dreams, make her think of him. He couldn't compel her or make her do anything, but he would make her unable to forget him. He would be able to know what she was feeling and if she was thinking about him, which excited him a lot. He liked that he made her dream about him, especially intimately. Tonight wouldn't be the last time. He would take away the power she had on him so she was just a normal victim. She _would _get out of his head! He bent his knees and jumped from the branch, landing without a sound on the ground. He vanished into the dark, vowing that he would torture Brooklyn until she had no more power over him.


	9. Chapter 9

**BLOODLUST**

**Ok Damon has Brooklyn's blood in his system...what will he do now? The M rating comes into play here :)  
**

*Brooklyn*

Brooklyn twisted the doorknob and entered her home. She snuck a look over her shoulder then closed the door behind her. She still felt paranoid that he would be there again, trying to kill her. She shuddered then locked the door.

"Is that you Brooklyn?"

"No Mackenzie it's your other sister that lives here!" She replied to her sister's call, heading into the kitchen. As soon as she entered her eyes saw the enormous bouquet of roses. Their blood red color gave her a small flashback of what she saw last night.

"Woah what's with the roses? Josh do something wrong?"

"I'll have you know my fiancé never does anything wrong! Besides they're for you silly!"

"What?" Brooklyn quickly walked over to the bench where the large vase stood. One dozen red roses were freshly cut, bundled together with black lace. There was a small white card in-between two of them with Brooklyn's name on it. As she made to grab it, her finger snagged on the thorn.

"Ah!" She muttered, a blood beginning to ooze out of her cut. She quickly sucked on it then safely pulled out the envelope. Her name was written in thick black ink, not the kind from a pen. The long curves on the _y _made her think of old-fashioned cursive. Opening it up, her fists clenched around the small envelope as she read the writing;

_Sorry about dinner last night. D._

What a dick! Almost trying to kill her then sending her flowers as if it was all okay. She was about to roll her eyes and walk away when she thought of something so horrifying it stopped her in her tracks.

"Mackenzie…who gave you these?"

"Some delivery guy. Though he didn't look like one; all wrapped up in black leather he looked so scrumptious I-

"You didn't invite him in right?" She asked, terrified.

"Well yeah, he asked me to but only so I could sign for them!" Brooklyn's stomach flopped as reality hit her hard.

"What's wrong?" Mackenzie asked, perceptive of the horror she tried to hold in.

"N-nothing I'm fine, I just, gotta get started on some scriptwriting." She excused herself and quickly walked into her room, closing the door behind her. She sighed and flopped onto her bed, closing her eyes. She would have to call Stephan, tell him Damon could enter her home now. She was fed up with this crap. Not having Damon in her house was the one way she could be safe from him, and now he had attacked that part of her life. She wished she had never known anything about Stephan and his brother, that he was just the creepy boyfriend of her friend.

"Rough day?" a low voice soothed. Brooklyn snapped her head to the side to see Damon lying down next to her, his face turned to hers so close her nose brushed his. Her heart pounded and she jumped up quickly, turning enough to see Damon wasn't on the bed anymore. A cold hand clamped over her mouth and pulled her back, a strong arm sliding around her stomach. She was pinned against Damon's body who had pressed himself into the wall.

"Shhh it's okay. I'm not going to hurt you." He whispered ever so softly in her ear. His mouth brushed her hair making her shiver. His hand clamped around her wrist and pulled it up quickly, extending her finger cut from the thorn. She tried to pry her hand away but his strength just pulled it closer. He used a nail to squeeze a tiny drop from her cut, making her let out a small gasp of pain into the palm of his hand. Her finger was suddenly in his mouth, his cool tongue sucking. His hand very slowly let go of her jaw and drifted to her shoulder where it held it tightly, his other wrapping around her waist again after sighing in pleasure.

"What do you-?

"Shhh, we have company." He whispered again. Footsteps suddenly approached and her sister knocked on the door.

"Brooke, did you buy extra toilet paper?" Brooklyn was about to yell out but realized all it would do was endanger Mackenzie. Damon's face was still pressed into her hair, having no intention of moving.

"Um I, no I didn't get any." She stammered back. It was odd talking about something so frivolous when a vampire was pressed into her back!

"Well I guess I'm getting it then, Jeez Brooke!" Mackenzie huffed and stomped away. Brooklyn let out a long sigh of relief, causing Damon's arm to tighten on her stomach. Damon chuckled, his deep laugh resonating through her hair, his cologne flooding her when she inhaled.

"I'll scream I swear to God."

"No, no, let's stay on track,' he mused, the hand from her shoulder coming up so a single finger curled around a lock of your hair. The fear started to edge away and she began to feel anger. Who did he think he was, coming in her house and tormenting her?

"What the hell do you want Damon?"

"Just checking up on my favorite victim. Let me see my mark." His hand in her hair he pulled it to the side, pulling her shirt down to her shoulder on her other side, revealing the large bandage covering her bite.

"Get off me you son of a-

"Oh c'mon Brooklyn I'm not going to bite…again." He suddenly pulled the bandage off, make her hiss as the raw skin stuck to the bandage.

"Wow I got you good didn't I?" He laughed, his arm pining her arms to her body when she tried to struggle. His mouth came down and his cool lips kissed the bite, sending cool waves down her body.

"Ugh!" She shoved him hard with her elbow, causing him no pain whatsoever. But he released her out of amusement and she span around to face him.

"Relax there's nothing to worry about. One; you hurt me last time," he soothed his hand over his stomach, "And two...I mean you no harm!"

"Seriously, what do you want?" She asked anger on her face.

"I just wanted to see how you were. Apparently you were attacked last night, you okay?" He mocked, fake worry on his face.

"Fuck you Damon!"

"Fuck me? Oh I would very much love that!" She gave him a look of disgust that made him smirk and step forward.

"You realize I could have you flat on your back on that bed with me on top in a second." He whispered looking dangerous. She swallowed loudly, worried he would go that far.

"But despite what you think I like my women willing, with sex that is. Blood tastes so much better when they're not into it." Brooklyn was so mad she was shaking. She took a step forward and smashed her fist into his face. It wasn't a petty slap, it was a hard punch, her fist curled and knuckles out. She put her whole arm behind it and cracked him on his right cheek, snapping his head left. She stepped back shaking her hand in pain, it was like hitting a brick wall. But blood welled quickly reddening his cheek and he very slowly turned back and looked at her, not very friendly. What had come over her, why would she madden him on purpose?

He was in front of her in a heartbeat, his hands tight on her shoulders, pressing her so hard her feet came off the floor and she was on tip toes.

"If you were anyone else I would have your throat in my hands right now."

"Then why haven't you?" She challenged. She was terrified of him but was sick of cowering in fear, she wanted to know what the hell he meant. His face looked dangerous but a hint of a smirk crept on his cheek. He very slowly lowered her to the floor and stepped towards the door.

"Sweet dreams Brooklyn." He smiled, opening the door.

"What the- wait Mackenzie-

"She won't see me." He muttered and then was gone, only a blur catching her vision.

Brooklyn's legs swung on from the covers of her bed and she stood up. Her feet moved slowly on the carpet, her long white gown sliding on the floor. She walked to her window, her hands on the ledge. Then with a big push she raised the window up and peered into the darkness, the wind blowing her hair. Then she saw Damon jump from the tree in front of her and land within inches of the window. Without saying a word she stepped back, allowing him to gracefully and quickly leap into her room. She continued walking backwards, each step she moved back matched by a step forward from him. He never blinked, just edged towards her, his face dark. She finally reached her bed, slowly sitting down, never taking her eyes off the vampire before her. He stood in front of her and slowly shrugged out of his crisp leather jacket, letting it fall to the floor. Brooklyn slid backwards on her sheets until she was lying down on her bed, one knee bent up. Damon stepped forward so her leg brushed his then with a quick tug ripped his shirt open and threw the remaining material to the ground. His chest was extremely lean and muscled, his abdominal muscles moving with each deep breath underneath his pale skin. Her eyes roamed up his chest, on the tiny bit of hair in the middle of his pecks then the small trail that led from his bellybutton into his dark trousers. He moved so suddenly she didn't see it and then he was lying on her but not touching, his arms holding his body up in a push-up motion. His knee slid in between her legs until it brushed right at her end. She opened her lips in a small gasp then moved her hands up, sliding along his surprisingly warm skin until one hand cupped the side of his face. She lifted her head and moved to his lips, hers wrapping onto his. Damon slid a hand around her neck and hungrily kissed her back, lowering his body onto hers. The room began to blur as Brooklyn threw her head back, Damon burying his in her neck and chest. As he pulled back she saw his pants were unbuckled. If he was wearing underwear Brooklyn didn't see any. His teeth nipped at her bottom lip and his hands moved to her legs, one pulling one up around his hips while the other spread the ripped material of her gown to one side. His soft chest slid on the silk of her gown, making watery noises that pulled something low in her body. Using her legs he pulled her hard against him and with a shock she realized she had nothing on underneath, though she swore she had before. For a quick second he smirked at the surprise on her face then his face hardened, looking down at her hungrily. Then he lowered his mouth onto hers and at the same time his tongue entered her mouth she felt him press inside her.

Brooklyn sat completely upright, bunching the sheets around her. Again! She dreamed of him again! This was ridiculous, why was she getting porn beamed in her head every night? He made her sick yet Damon had her needing his body every night in her dreams. Maybe that was an over exaggeration, Damon couldn't be doing this, for some reason her sub-conscious enjoyed sex scenes as dreams! She roughly threw her quilt off, her body hot with heat even though it was cool in the room.

"Unbelievable." She muttered, trying to ignore the aching feeling between her legs.


	10. Chapter 10

**BLOODLUST**

**Sorry theres always such a break between chapters- hence why I've uploaded 2 today. A bit graphic this time around- those of the faint hearted when it comes to Damon taking his pants off...look away now! Enjoy :)  
**

*Brooklyn*

"Should I go for the black or the blue?" Eva paraded in her mirror, turning around so Brooklyn could see the outfit she was trying on. She was helping Eva pick a dress at a local shop, late night shopping.

"Why are you getting this again?"

"It's Stephan and mine's one month anniversary. He is taking me to a fancy restaurant."

"What a gentleman. I'd go with the blue." Brooklyn helped Eva out of the tight material.

"So have you heard from Stephan's brother since he cracked onto you?" Eva asked innocently. Brooklyn's head snapped up. She knew Eva didn't know, but how could she get out of answering.

"Um, yes actually. I mean he was all sleazy at Tina's birthday and just seen him in passing since. But he's not very nice Eva, I wouldn't go near him."

"Yeah Stephan says he's pretty dangerous, whatever that means! Besides he totally dumped Tina, didn't call her or anything, just stopped talking to her." Brooklyn couldn't help but feel relief when she heard this. Thank God he was leaving her alone.

"Well you can't choose your family! Look I gotta head off, got a group waiting for rehearsals." Brooklyn replied giving her friend a kiss on the cheek.

"Have a great date, I guess I'll hear all the naughty details later." She headed out of the store and walked towards her car sitting across the street. Suddenly she heard a whistle, thinking it was a drunk teenager she turned around to death glare them but only saw Damon leaning against the building at the mouth of an alley. _Don't go over there _she told herself but somehow her feet started moving. He took a couple of steps back into the darkness of the alley and she followed him in though every instinct screamed she would never come out.

"Shopping huh? Tell me did you buy something naughty for me to see." He grinned that devilish grin she hated so much.

"You're a dick you know that? I get that you're a vampire and can kill me with your little finger, but do you have to be such an asshole?" His eyes widened as she laid into him, surprised by her reaction.

"Well that was unnecessary! I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable. That's not my intention" He was such a liar showing wide eyes and mock concern. Totally talking out of his ass!

"Of course it is, all you do is make me uncomfortable. You never mean anything you say." She folded her arms, anger on her face.

"Well that makes two of us. I know you're true feelings Brooklyn." He said in a low voice. Brooklyn rolled her eyes and scoffed.

"Right? And what would that be?" Damon leaned forward, making Brooklyn bend backwards. That sadistic smirk grew lopsided on his face.

"You want me," he whispered softly, Brooklyn's eyes widening in surprise, "You're drawn to me, you probably think about me even when you don't want to think about me!"

Brooklyn muttered a grunt of disgust and turned to leave, it was a mistake thinking he had something important to say. She was expecting a threat or some bullshit but not this crap.

"I'll bet…you even dream about me." Brooklyn stopped in her tracks and slowly turned around and faced him, a huge smile on his face.

"What?" Her cheeks began to automatically redden. No way he could know what she was dreaming about, that would be way too embarrassing.

"Oh I thought you knew. Once a vampire has tasted your blood, he can make you dream about all sort of things." He said the last bit slowly, a dangerous look on his face.

"Nuh uh no way. That's not…you can't…" She stuttered, her whole face red now. He took a couple of steps towards her and she stumbled backwards so she was flat against a wall, his hands on either side of her shoulders. She was trapped.

"I made you see it Brooklyn. Made you feel my body on yours. The pressure between our skin. Tell me you didn't enjoy every second of it." Her face was horrified, she pushed hard against his chest, partly to hurt him and keep him away but her hands froze on his cold, stone-like torso.

"You bastard. That's like mind rape." She replied, appalled. He smirked and lifted a hand to stroke the side of her face.

"It's odd the way blood has power. I can make you dream about me but I can't control your reactions. You're willing Brooklyn, otherwise you would have been stabbing me with a pencil instead of raking your nails on my back." Brooklyn had nothing to say, she was shocked. Did that mean she enjoyed the dreams, of course they were right out of a movie, but it was Damon. Cold, heartless, murderous, incredibly gorgeous, blue eyed, chiseled…

His face began to get closer, his lips separating and his eyes staring hard.

"Stop pretending to be so repulsed, I can smell your desire." He whispered his voice low and full. His lips met hers in a cold kiss. Both of their eyes were open as he sucked on her lip, hers wide with confusion and his dark with thoughts. Then her eyes fluttered shut and his fingers held her chin, holding her immobile. He turned to the side inhaling sharply and his tongue danced over her lips then slowly slid into her mouth. It was much more real and intense than the dream, so much heat and need. Her fingers curled around the edges of his jacket and unconsciously pulled him closer. And he was amazing, of course he had years of practice but she had never been kissed like this before. His body pressed against hers and she could feel his heart beating in his chest, making her gasp. He began to get faster, moving his head from side to side, his other hand traced her side over her shirt and slid around her waist. His fingers dug in to her skin and one hand of hers flew to his hair, running her fingers through his silky hair. She gave a small tug pulling him closer, making him growl softly in his chest. Brooklyn let out a gasp of need then opened her eyes. She suddenly saw his blood red eyes, veins underneath his eyes and fangs sprouted.

"Oh!" She pushed back against the wall. He looked just like that night when he was going to attack her, is that what he was doing now, trying to kill her? She caught him off guard by pushing one shoulder, making his eyes go wide and stumble. Then she quickly ran, fleeing to her car. She whipped out her keys and thrust them in the lock, looking back to see he was gone. She expected him to be there by her car but he had vanished. She sat in the seat, panting heavily, terrified of Damon for an entirely new reason.

*Stephan*

Stephan played with Eva's blonde hair as he held her in bed. He kissed her forehead lightly and looked deep into her eyes telling her how much he loved her. She sighed and smiled in return, smoothing her hands over his bare chest.

"I love you too Stephan Salvatore." She whispered making him smile. God how he did love her. Not since Katherine had he felt like this, so happy and peaceful, and never since he had been turned. He loved everything about her, her smile, her laugh and crazy sense of humor. Her bubbly personality brightened his day.

"I liked the dress by the way, very you!" He traced her face with his fingers.

"Thanks! Brooklyn picked it out." Stephan's face frowned as he remembered Eva's friend and the position she was in.

"You always do that. You seem to freeze up whenever I talk about her."

"I'm sorry I don't mean to. I just worry about…Damon." He hated to say it but he had to tell her something. Eva sat up frowning.

"What do you mean? Is he bugging Brooklyn?"

"I guess you could say that. When Damon wants something, he will do anything to get it. And I worry that Brooklyn is what he wants." He tried to reassure her with a smile.

"Okay but I dunno if he is Brooklyn's type. She goes for the nice, funny guys, sometimes even nerdy. The only one that wasn't was Dean and that's why they're not together." She explained.

"Damon has a way of persuading people, even someone strong like Brooklyn." He couldn't keep the concern off his face.

"You really look out for her don't you?" Eva asked. There was no hint of jealousy, she said it with pride.

"Granted I don't know her that well but getting to know her through you, she feels like a sister. I'm just watching out for her." He watched Eva smile wider, pleased with what he said.

"I hope I don't feel like a sister." She said with a giggle. Stephan looked at her seductively and slowly shook his head, leaning in to kiss her. She giggled and they fell back on the bed, Stephan content with just holding her in his arms.

*Damon*

Damon lay on his bed, not asleep but with his eyes closed on his back. He was going to enjoy this. He waited until he felt through his body and made that connection with Brooklyn's mind. He knew she was asleep, lying in her bed, her hair tangled around her face and her arms flung by her side. Then he began to import the vision that he had been thinking about all day.

"Moan for me." Damon whispered in her ear. He very slowly moved his hips and began to ease inside her. Her arms clutched tighter at his back and she let out a sigh. Her legs were bent and wrapped around his hips, her white gown discarded from when he ripped it off her body. His lips sucked on her neck and he pushed harder until he was completely in.

"Oh God." She whispered, tightening her grip on his shoulders. Then he began to move out, her body tightening around him.

"I said you would enjoy this." He licked her earlobe and cupped her face, his other hand holding her leg around his hips, using it as leverage to push back in. He began to speed up, moving his hips well as he had many times before, shifting just enough that he hit her most pleasant point. He could tell it had been months see she had felt this, he liked that he was wakening her up again. After she let out a small moan she tried to keep in, she sighed again and turned her mouth to his ear.

"You gotta stop doing this Damon, it's not fair…ohh!" He hit that spot again and felt himself hard and long inside her. Her soft voice just urged him forward.

"Then tell me to stop." He whispered back, knowing she wouldn't.

"You really are a-

His mouth came on hers stopping what she was going to say. His tongue began to do the same motions as his hips, thrusting hard and fast. She rode him harder and bit her lip to stop from screaming.

"Damon…oh Damon!"

Her words whispered in his ear as he opened his eyes. He smirked as he imagined she was sitting up in bed, utterly confused at what she just saw. Probably calling him all sorts of names and she tried to ignore the wetness between her legs. He felt his own self hard in his trousers. It had been a while since he had forced dreams on someone, and was amazed by the way Brooklyn made him feel. She had him so hot whenever he thought of her. He stood up and stretched, thirsty now. His hunger burned in the back of his throat and walked quickly outside. His brother was out with his human girlfriend leaving the house free. It wasn't long until he was at the local university, strolling inside the campus. Minutes later he had convinced two young students to accompany him back to the house. For the rest of the long night he fed on their blood and bodies, the young blondes taking care of the lust Brooklyn had given him. Before long he was biting their flesh, drinking their blood and then making them forget. And yet all the while all he could think about was Brooklyn.


	11. Chapter 11

**BLOODLUST**

*Brooklyn*

As soon as Brooklyn finished her class she flew to her car. Speeding down the road she took the back streets towards Damon and Stephan's house. She was going to scream at him, threaten him, cry, anything to stop him from making her dream about him like that. She screeched up to the side of his house and got out, slamming the door. She was shaking with anger again. But through her rage she took a quick glance around and realized the area she was in. It was a quiet street full of abandoned houses and warehouses, usually where drug deals and murders went down. She took a couple of loud steps on the pavement, crossing the street to the house.

"Hey sexy lady!" a rough voice yelled out. She whipped her head around to see two heavily tattooed men making their way over to her. One was about 20 and the other 25, both with shaved heads and heavy stubble on their chins. Fear wallowed up in her stomach. She gave a nervous smile then continued towards the house.

"Oh c'mon, we just wanna play, right Mark?" The younger one yelled out, a sickening smile on his face. She wanted to run to the house, realizing for some reason she felt safer in a vampire's lair then out with the humans. She quickened her pace but her arm snagged a branch and she dropped her handbag, her phone and sunglasses spilling onto the pavement. Furiously she began to quickly shovel it back in, not daring to look behind. But it wasn't until she heard running footsteps approaching that she knew she was in serious trouble.

She was pushed to the pavement, a heavy warm body on top of her forcing her down. Her knuckles scraped on the cement and she cried out in pain, her handbag scattering away from her. Clumsy, sweat hands held her down, one cupping her butt tightly.

"Get off me sicko!" She tried to yell out but her jaw was pressed into the ground by another hand. She was suddenly spun over, and the older, thicker male straddled her waist. He grabbed her arms to stop her attacking hands as she tried to poke his eyes out.

"Oh we gotta fighter here Tyson!" He laughed thickly. Brooklyn's eyes widened as she realized this was a routine for these men. She vowed she would kick, punch, bite and scratch her way out of this. This wasn't going to happen to her! She kicked a leg up, sending the man who rode her off balance, then aimed again and kicked him in the stomach. He groaned and fell to the side. Fear mixed with anger washed through her as she directed another blow to his nose. He howled in pain and grabbed his face, blood trickling through his fingers.

"You bitch!" He screamed. She rolled over attempting to stand up but was met with a punch from the second male. It was a hard knock, making her bite her tongue and topple down, her head cracking onto the pavement. Her head was on fire but with a cold ache at the same time. She whimpered in pain and touched her tender cheekbone, another hand touching her head to see blood.

"You fucking slut. You'll pay for hitting my brother." The second male said loudly, making her cower back. He grabbed her jacket and tried to pry it off her shoulders but she struggled and yelled, even though her vision was blurred.

"Get off…GET OFF!" He slapped her hard on the other cheek, a sharp ring on his finger cutting into her lip and knocking her down again. She was awake but unable to move, only feeling more hands under her shirt, grabbing her skin. Another slid between her jeans and groped her there, making her squirm.

"No" she managed to stutter, blood in her mouth. He grabbed her hair with his hand and pulled her upper body up making her shriek. Then smashed his mouth onto hers, his wet tongue trying to pry its way on her lips. Then before she knew it there was a _whoosh _and Brooklyn fell back, the man gone and only catching a blur. Panting heavily she looked around terrified, seeing a spray of blood on the pavement. There was too much for it to be hers. She heard a loud grunt and whipped around, realizing the older man was still on the ground holding his nose.

"Tyson?" He cried his voice breaking. Brooklyn was in shock, frozen watching the man try to stem the bleeding. The she saw his eyes widen at something behind her and turned to see Damon.

His shirt was ripped at his shoulder. Blood smeared at his mouth and covered his hands. His eyes were red with anger, fangs sticking out from his gums. He didn't even look at Brooklyn, just walked right past her crouching form, slowly towards the man.

"No, no you can't no…" the man spluttered, his eyes white and frightened. Damon said nothing just grabbed the sides of his face and wrenched sideways. Brooklyn flinched at the loud and wet crack and the mans neck broke. Damon released his head and his body flopped limply onto the pavement. Damon straightened and turned back towards Brooklyn. She simply stared, her mouth open wide and speechless. She didn't know whether to be relieved or more afraid. Damon walked back towards her and she watched in amazement as his fangs shrunk back into his gums and his eyes bleed back to white. Slow step by step he walked back up to her, no hint of the monster he contained except for the blood on his face. Options began to weigh in her head, whether to run from him or to him. She couldn't move, she was frozen, her body and mind numb. She had learnt some scary stuff these past few weeks and seen some terrifying things. It was like her brain went into overload and she couldn't process anything. Shock held her prisoned on the pavement, Damon finally reaching her frail form.

"Are you injured? Is anything broken?" He asked softly. She tried to shake her head but the movement caused dizziness, making her slump forward. Damon was suddenly crouched by her side, holding the side of her arms, her forehead leaning against his shoulder.

"We are going to stand on three okay?" He spoke softly again. His voice was light and sensitive, she had never heard him like this. She tried twice before swallowing and forcing out a small 'okay'. His arms slid under hers, clutching her to him.

"One…two…three." He slowly began to stand up, pulling her gently with him. She let out a small whimper as her head ached at the movement. Her body sagged against his, her legs not wanting to work.

"Can you stand?" He asked again slowly. Just as she found her legs could move Brooklyn looked over his shoulder and saw her assailant, his eyes open wide and neck bent at a horrific angle. Blood had trickled from his mouth and his hands hung useless at his sides that weren't moving. It was too much! Brooklyn's body moved out under her and she couldn't hold herself up anymore.

"Woah, woah, woah!" Damon slid his arms under hers again and picked her up holding her as though she weighed nothing. Her head and shoulders were over his, his strong arms supporting her legs that were wrapped around his body.

"Look away Brooklyn, don't look at it." His voice was so tender and concerned. She felt like she should be concerned him holding her like this but was too exhausted to care. Her arms were thrown around his neck holding her up and he began to carry her inside. She felt small and child-like. Remembering when she would fall asleep in the car and her father would carry her inside to her bed, her eyes began to close as she pressed her head on his leather jacket. A wash of calm and sleep washed over her and she left the horrific incident, held in a cold vampires arms.

*Damon*

Damon pulled the ice pack away from Brooklyn's head as her eyes began to flutter open. She was lying on his bed on her back and he was sitting next to her. He really could have just used his hand, it was the same temperature, but no doubt she would be creeped out by that. He saw her breathing quickened as her eyes registered on him.

"What's…uh…I don't…"

"Don't talk, keep your energy." He said back softly. Her face suddenly winced in pain and her hand flew to her head where it was scraped from hitting the pavement.

"My head, it's killing me!" She groaned. He couldn't help but smile, she was awake and talking, he was worried she might not wake up.

"Well you had a pretty bad fall. Lucky I was there to save you." He gloated. Her eyebrows frowned and she gave him a look.

"Why is it then whenever I am around you I am in pain and bleeding?"

"For once this isn't my fault Brooklyn. I'm the hero, not the villain in this story." He smoothed a hand over her shoulder but she swatted it away and tried to sit up. He suddenly became annoyed she was so hostile towards him. He had saved her life and was ever so concerned over her health then she turned around and blamed him. Why had he bothered he should have drained her while she was weak.

"Next time I won't try so hard to save your life." He said bitterly.

"I wouldn't need saving if you weren't in my life. The only reason I was here was to tell you to stay out of my head and I still got hurt." She threw her legs over the side and stood up quickly. Damon could see it happening before it did and was already behind her catching her in his arms when she fell down from the dizziness.

"Unless you want to end up unconscious again, take it easy!" He lectured into her ear. He helped her plant her two feet on the ground then she whipped around and shoved him hard. It caught him by surprise more than anything and he stumbled back a step.

"Just stay away from me okay! All you do is cause me damage." He took a step forward, making her flinch but stand her ground.

"I could cause you a lot more than that girl. You keep forgetting I can kill you any second I want. I should, given what you know and how ungrateful you are." He could see his words just made her angrier, which is exactly what he wanted. He loved it when she stood up to him, it was so uncommon, he found it awfully amusing. She swung her tiny fist out ready to punch him but he saw it coming and grabbed her wrist tightly before it met his face. She tried again with the other hand and wound up with Damon holding both arms, imprisoned.

"You need to leave." He whispered. His sudden spurt of violence had awoken the hunger and his eyes began to bleed to red. He could feel his fangs waiting to contract from his gums.

"You're wounds are bleeding, and you need…to…leave!" She caught his eyes staring at the side of her face where blood had dried in her hair. He let go of her wrists and she stumbled back a couple of steps. Her face was scared, he had scared her now. She grabbed her handbag and sprinted out of the room. He heard her footsteps down the stairs and opening the door. Only once he heard her car leave the curb did he allow himself to breathe, knowing she got there safely. Good! He had frightened her. He was a vampire she was supposed to be terrified of him. He had no limits or humanity; he enjoyed haunting her dreams and making her fear him. But for the life of him he didn't know why he had rescued her. It would serve her right to get attacked; she knew too much and was far too confident for her own good. But fire burned in his stomach as he thought of the men who had tried to hurt her. He was furious when he heard it from his window, and completely ripped the first one in two, the young man now buried and decapitated in the brush. Damon lay down on his bed, the place still warm from where Brooklyn was. He inhaled her scent on the pillow. He closed his eyes but didn't sleep, he never did anymore. But he stayed out of her dreams that night, because for some reason he didn't want to cause her anymore damage.

*Brooklyn*

"What the hell is going on with you and Stephan's brother?"

"What?" Brooklyn hadn't been listening to Eva, but now as she looked up Eva's eyes were boring into hers.

"You and Damon, I've seen you two exchanging the sex eye!"

"Sex eye? What the hell is that?" Brooklyn scoffed.

"The look where you are thinking about doing each other." Eva folded her arms and glared at Brooklyn.

"Spill!" Brooklyn had been contemplating doing that for a while now, not the whole immortal undead blood sucker thing, but the thing between her and Damon. She didn't really know what to say, they weren't exactly dating.

"It's hard to explain, we are kind of…connected."

"Connected? What does that mean?"

"It's complicated, he knows so much about me, he can read me so well. We just have this kind of bond." Brooklyn had no way else of explaining it.

"Right! So have you slept togeth-

"No! No way, defiantly not!" Dreams didn't count.

"Well what?" Eva was frowning deeper, confused.

"We've kissed I guess, that's it. We're not together, or dating…not exclusive…it's just…like…" Eva raised eyebrows.

"I have no idea whats going on." Brooklyn stuttered, she was lost for words.

"Uh huh! Well you're probably having more luck than me and Stephan."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Brooklyn asked.

"I don't know anything about him. He keeps shutting me out of his life. He never tells me stuff it's like he won't let me in!" Brooklyn swallowed and looked away. Of course Stephan couldn't let her in, he was a freaking' vampire. There was no way Brooklyn could let Eva find out, she would freak.

"Look he's probably just guarded from a past relationship or something."

"You mean Katherine?" Brooklyn turned sharply to Eva.

"Katherine? Who's that?" Brooklyn played dumb, surprised Stephan had mentioned her.

"His ex. All he told me was that he was madly in love with her, but then he found out she was seeing Damon at the same time. I guess they broke up, I think she hurt him pretty bad." Brooklyn feigned a look of pity, secretly sighing that Stephan hadn't revealed anymore.

"Apparently Damon was heartbroken for a while." Eva said, sipping her coffee innocently. Brooklyn frowned, surprised Damon and the word 'heart' were used in the same sentence.

"Stephan said that?"

"Yeah, guess she dumped his ass too. He moved away and didn't speak to Stephan for a while. No wonder they aren't that close." Brooklyn couldn't help but feel a twang of pity for Damon. Both Stephan and Damon had been played by a vampire and not only had she died but they were turned as well. This entire time she figured only Stephan was broken by Katherine's betrayal but maybe it was what made Damon they way he is.

"Anywho...how about we go out this weekend. I need to get hammered STAT! I'm contemplating dumping brood boy."

"Let's not rush into anything-"

"-Are you gonna come or not?" Eva asked impatiently. When she put her mind to something, God she was strong. And if Eva wanted to get plastered and forget about her boyfriend, Brooklyn would be a friend and help her. Maybe she should leave Stephan, that way all this vampire crap would be out of their lives.

"Done!"


	12. Chapter 12

**BLOODLUST**

*Brooklyn*

By the time Eva and Brooklyn had gotten ready and made their way to the club it was past ten so was cranking inside. As soon as the bouncers opened the doors the music flooded their ears, as well as a mixture of perfume, alcohol and cigarette smoke. Brooklyn pulled down on her rather short dress. Eva had decided a shopping spree was in order and somehow persuaded her into buying a rather skimpy dress. Tonight was apparently Brooklyn's chance to move on from Dean, but for some reason as she walked past the various males looking her way, she kept thinking of Damon.

"Two shots of tequila please." Eva yelled over the music to the barman then presented Brooklyn with the golden fluid.

"Bottoms up!" She giggled and threw it back. She was definetly on a mission tonight. Brooklyn felt the burning feeling as the alcohol flew down her throat. She cleared her throat and put the glass down.

"I'm going to request a song, be right back." Brooklyn watched Eva's curls bounce as she waded through the crowd to the DJ. Brooklyn scanned the room, as usual full of 20 something year olds, all forcing themselves to have a good time. She looked over a tall blonde in a teeny tiny dress and the balding man trying to hit on her. Stiffling a giggle at the group of guys on their bucks show she looked to the left. Between two dancing teenyboppers she caught a glimpse of black leather. Surely it couldn't be? She turned and focused as the girls moved out of the way. And there he stood, the man of her dreams... unfortunately literally. His ice blue eyes looking at her with that permanent smirk on his face as though he was mocking her. His hands held in front of him he nodded to a booth in the back. Brooklyn had no idea why she followed him but next thing she knew she was sitting down in a booth opposite him as he knocked back a shot of whiskey.

"What are you doing here?" She asked over the music. She suddenly felt self conscious in her short dress and wished she had applied more lip gloss.

"You called, I come. I'm easy like that." He said with a smirk.

"Wh-I didn't call you!"

"Not literally. But I could...feel, that you wanted me here. Call it vampire intuition." He smiled again, this time showing white teeth. Brooklyn's brain lapsed for a second. How was it possible for someone so scary to be so beautiful.

"B-but you...Stephan's not here. It's just me and Eva...there's no reason for you to be here!" It didn't make sense, he was tormenting her just to show Stephan he wasn't going anywhere...right? But why had he started showing up when Stephan was nowhere around.

"That dress is reason enough. Is that silk...it looks like silk?" He looked her up and down appreciatively, sucking on his bottom lip suggestively. Brooklyn blushed and had a sudden flashback of her dreams, causing her to redden even more.

"It was a gift." She mumbled.

"I'll say." He smirked again. He was always mocking her, when was he ever serious. Out of no where she grabbed the bottle in front of him and took a large swig. Fire burned in her throat that helped to block out the inappropriate thoughts in her life.

"Ooh. I love a girl that can knock back the shots. Three more and I'll bet I see whats underneath that silk." She threw him a look of disgust and put the bottle back on the table. But for some reason she couldn't look away from his face, and his laughter faded and looked back at her just as intensely. She knew he was thinking dirty thoughts and the worst part was that she was too.

"Holy Shit!" Brooklyn flinched as Eva yelled out to her, running up to the table.

"We have to go now...hi Damon!" Damon nodded in her general direction but kept looking at Brooklyn.

"Why are we going now?" Brooklyn asked confused.

"A certain dip shit just entered the club." Brooklyn's hurt sunk. For a heartbeat she forgot all about her attraction to Damon and remembered Dean, the douche that broke her heart. She looked over Damon's shoulder to see him enter the store. He looked the same, tanned arms, long legs, short cropped hair and stubble on his chin, all the things that used to make her wild. But as of late she was into clean cut, dark haired pale men for some reason.

"Oh shit!" She mumbled and her heart sunk. Damon looked over at Dean and turned back.

"So that's the ex...he looks terrifying."

"Do you want me to tell him to piss off?" Eva asked.

"No just don't make eye contact and hopefully he won't come over." Brooklyn sunk down in her seat. Damon's smirk reflected how amusing this must be. He didn't look back at Dean, just kept his eye contact on Brooklyn who tried to look away. Eva snuck back to the bar for a refill.

"You make a scene and you're dead." Brooklyn whispered, knowing it was just what Damon would do.

"Too late honey." He replied. Brooklyn saw Dean's head turn her way and her stomach dropped. His blue eyes opened wide as he recognized her. A smirk appeared on his lips and he excused himself from his dickhead friends and headed towards her. Brooklyn sat up, alarmed.

"Say nothing!" She hissed at Damon who signaled zipping his mouth shut. Dean arrived at the table, grinning.

"Brooklyn! Wow, how long has it been?" He said with a chuckle.

"Three months." She murmured back quietly, drinking more of Damon's bottle.

"You look good. Hot, you look hot!" He looked her up and down appreciatively but it didn't have the suaveness Damon's looks did. Brooklyn barely blushed in response and locked eyes with Damon who raised his eyebrows. Dean suddenly noticed Damon and gave him a once over.

"Sup man. I'm Dean." He stuck out his hand for a shake. What happened next pleased Brooklyn thoroughly. Damon took a look at Dean's hand, looked at Dean as though he was an insect, then slid out of the booth and moved to the bar. Normally cocky Dean was shocked someone was unimpressed with his presence.

"The hell is his problem?" He said angrily and sat down uninvited into the booth.

"He's…temperamental." Brooklyn responded holding in a smile. Dean was watching Damon ordering at the bar,glaring, still obviously peeved.

"He a new boyfriend or something?" He turned back to Brooklyn, frowning is dissaproval.

"No! Not at all, he's uh Eva's boyfriend's brother."

"Is that all?" Dean was suddenly very interested in the conversation.

"It's uh…complicated." Brooklyn looked down at the table, avoiding Dean's eyes. There was a awkward silence between them, she could feel Dean analyzing her.

"Do you miss me?" He whispered after a moment. Brooklyn looked up.

"…no." She lied.

"I miss you. What are you doing tonight?" He asked thoughtfully.

"Not you!" She snapped.

"C'mon, let's just head back to our place…see what happens." Dean chuckled. Hate flooded through Brooklyn and she wanted desperately to punch him. She grabbed her back and stood up.

"A- there is no more our place. B- what makes you think I would go home with you when I can go home with him," she gestured to Damon for theatrics, "And C- you're a complete douche!" Satisfied with her exit she walked to the bar and slid up on the stool next to Damon.

*Damon*

Damon turned to see Brooklyn next to him. With a smirk he looked at her, still holding a laugh from what she had just said to Dean.

"Don't say it." She muttered.

"Say what, that your ex boyfriend could use a fair amount of pain or you plan to go home with me?" He chuckled. She shook her head and let out a shaky laugh then gestured to the bottle Damon had bought next to his near empty glass.

"So…whats with the bottle? What do you have to drink away." He gestured at the bar man for a second glass and refilled his.

"Helps with the bloodlust." He saw her frowning as he raised the glass to his lips.

"Can vampires…get drunk?"

"Not really, gives a slight buzz and curbs the cravings but we can't exactly get wasted." With that he threw back the last of the liquid then refilled both glasses. He pushed it over to her. She hesitated but took it and gulped it down, her face crinkling at the burn at her throat.

"I haven't decided if I should still be scared of you." She whispered after a beat, looking down at her glass. Damon turned his attention to her, analyzing her statement.

"It's probably a smart idea," He murmured back, "but it depends for what reasons." She locked eyes with him then and he knew she was more scared of her attraction to him then him killing her. He grinned broadly.

"Don't be so cocky." She replied.

"Can't help it…genetics!" He responded. It took her a second to catch the innuendo and when she did she blushed deeply and punched him playfully on the shoulder.

"Careful now, wouldn't want people to think we're flirting." He said. She quickly had her arm by her side. Damon was pouring another glass before Brooklyn had finished hers.

"You're slowing down Brooklyn, can't match the undead." He said with a smirk to which she knocked back her glass. He could feel the alcohol in her blood, it was starting to affect her.

"I need the ladies room, some of us humans still have bladders." Damon was still chuckling at her comment when she left the bar, something that didn't happen often.

*Damon*

Damon waited until she had entered to toilet then made his move. Slipping off the stool he headed to where Dean stood, trying to program the jukebox. He was foolishly alone. Damon approached him as Dean turned around and faced him, his face looking aggressive.

"This won't take long. We need to have a chat." Damon spoke, all humour gone from his eyes.

"Whatever dick!" Dean responded and made to move away. Damon grabbed his arm and gave him the tinest push that slammed him against the jukebox.

"You don't get to talk to me that way, if fact you don't get to talk, period."

Dean's eyes were wide, fear starting to emerge.

"What's your problem dude, you wanna fight?"

"Please. You would be unconscious before you even formed a fist." Damon leaned forward, and used his compulsion on Dean.

"Stay away from Brooklyn. You've done enough to her. Do not call, do not text, do not even send a letter. The last contact you have will be apologizing for all that you have done. Do you understand?" His pupils dialated as he saw Dean's face go blank.

"I understand." He replied in a mono tone voice. Damon nodded and released his grip on his arm, no doubt leaving a bruise. He walked away back to the bar, sensing Dean's heart hammering in his chest in fear.

He sat back at the stool and saw Brooklyn weave her way through the crowd. He caught her eye and winked, enticing her to come back over. As she rolled her eyes she continued anyway and he had a long look at her legs in that dress as she stalked in her heels. There were gorgeous women all around him, but he only really had attraction for Brooklyn. He didn't have feelings for her, he was sure of that, but the way she resisted him and stood up to him, telling him what she really thought had an odd effect on him. Right then and there he decided he was going to have her, one way or another.


	13. Chapter 13

**BLOODLUST**

**Ok continued from the bar scene. I have written heaps more and have a lot planned but any ideas for upcoming plots? As always appreciate reviews :) ps for past and future reference dont freak out if some bits are different from the show e.g. the effect of vervain or characters, its just the way I have decided to write it.  
**

"You're behind, I've already had two more." He gestured to his empty glass.

"Okay fill me up." She said with a sigh and was soon swallowing it down. By now she was close to intoxicated. He was fascinated by her. As they continued to drink and flirt through insults, she kept running her fingers through her brown hair and smoothing the hem of her dress, unconscious mannerisms that he found intoxicating. She finished her number unknown glass and sighed, resting her cheek into a palm, her elbow on the bar. She stayed like that, just looking at him. Desire and thirst burned at his throat and he didn't know which was stronger then the other. He mirrored her postion and for a moment they simply gazed at each other, trying to read one anothers thoughts, until he spoke.

"Come home with me." As soon as he said that she snapped out of it and lowered her arm, shaking her head.

"No way."

"What do you think is going to happen Brooklyn? Do you really think I would go to all this effort just to kill you?" She snapped her head to him.

"I don't know! I have no idea what you want from me. I mean...you _did _try to kill me." She exclaimed.

"But I didn't, and if I wanted to I would've. Does that not count for anything." He shot her a look of mock sympathy.

"You're not funny." She replied, a statement more than a fact. Scoffing she looked at her empty glass and pushed it away. He could tell he was losing his chance, their moment of chemistry before looking far away.

"I'll make you a deal." He said suddenly. She frowned at him.

"Come home with me. We'll have a couple drinks, listen to some music and see what happens." He spoke casually, almost like a 21st century male trying to pick up women.

"And what do I get in return...and don't say you!" She retorted, predicting his comeback. He chuckled, loving her sarcastic remarks, then turned it off quickly.

"I promise I won't kill a human." He said softly. Her eyes widened and she sat up.

"How do I know you're telling the truth. You would just do it behind my back." She had clear distrust of him, for good reason, but he could see he had her interested now.

"I don't want to cause attention to my presence here. Besides I can feed off many willing women without killing them and they will have you to thank for that."

"That's hardly any better than killing them!" She exclaimed. He leaned in close.

"Do you realize I don't even have to compel women to feed on them, most of them can't resist me. Then I just compel to forget later. Three willing feeds instead one human sacrifice...easy." She bit her lip, unsure. He was wearing her down.

"I know you don't trust me, but I have no reason to lie to you. Theres hardly anyway you could stop me. I wouldn't promise to do something I wouldn't follow through with." He was telling the truth. If he decided he wanted to kill her, or anyone in the bar, he would tell her. What was the point of lying, she was nothing against him.

"You're strangely honest. It's weird, I know I could tell you anything and you wouldn't judge me because you've done worse." She whispered, amazed by a realization. He smiled in response, it was true. He outstretched a hand, asking her silently to leave with him. She surveyed it, unsure for a moment. The her warm hand slid into his cold one. Damon stood up and pulled Brooklyn with him. She planted her feet then swayed suddenly, the alcohol going straight to her head.

"Ohh!" She put a hand to her head and steadied herself. Damon wrapped an arm around her tiny waist and pulled her close, his single arm supporting most of her weight.

"Come on Boozey" He chuckled and made his way with her to the door. Before they passed the jukebox Eva stepped out with a girlfriend from her work.

"Brooklyn you're leaving...with...oh!" She gave Damon a worried glance.

"Um yeah look, it's all good I'll-" Damon cut her off when he stepped forward and made eye contact with Eva.

"Eva, Brooklyn isn't feeling well. She is going home to rest, you can tell Stephan this." Damon felt Brooklyn stiffen next to him because he was compelling Eva so he quickly added,

"Be careful. Stop drinking and get home safe." Eva blankly nooded, her eyes glazed over, but put down her glass and walked away. Damon looked at Brooklyn, raising his eyebrows as if saying 'Happy Now?'.

"Look at you, Mr. Do Gooder." She laughed. Before they could leave again there was a voice behind them. Damon saw Dean, his eyes still glazed.

"Brooklyn." He walked up to her and looked genuinely in her eyes.

"I am so sorry for everything I've done." He said blankly. Brooklyn was speechless, she literally had no response. Like a mindless soldier, Dean gave a curt nod then turned and walked away.

"Wow." She said after, confused. Damon quickly wrapped his arm around her again and pulled her outside, hoping she wouldn't click on to what he did.

*Brooklyn*

Cool wind whipped through Brooklyn as she stepped outside. It almost made her re-evaluate her situation. Damon stepped out behind her, snaking his leather clad arm around her waist again. What was she doing, going home with Damon. This was so wrong. But at the moment she couldn't recall why she was so scared of him. Sure he was a vampire and he had killed people but there was something about his dark personality that had opened up. She couldn't shake Dean's face. He had defiantly been compelled. Why else would he apologise. They began to walk to the car park to Damon's car but Brooklyn pushed away from him.

"Why did you do it?" She asked suddenly. He feigned confusion and shrugged.

"You compelled Dean to apologise to me? Why" She wasn't angry, just unsure of why he would do that.

"The kid was a punk, he needed to be taken down a peg."

"Yeah he is a dick but why would you get him to apologize. Just make him walk into a pole or something." Damon had no response. He pursed his lips like she had caught him off guard with no reply. Suddenly the alcohol and cold wind got to her and she started laughing slightly hysterically. Damon frowned, almost annoyed.

"What on earth are you laughing at." She tried to breath between laughs, holding her stomach.

"Punk!...you called him a punk...what are you 80?" Damon showed a glimmer of a smirk, his lips twitching.

"130 actually." She stopped laughing and sobered up with slowly. They exchanged glances, both remembering why they are out there. Damon nodded towards his car and they headed towards it, Brooklyn's stomach flipping in nerves.

"Here it is, the Salvatore mansion." Damon pushed open the door and pulled Brooklyn inside. He wasn't kidding, it was enormous. The ceiling was extremely high, chandeliers hanging down. Historical paintings, no doubt originals lined the walls. Everything, the furntiture, walls, windows were all old fashioned, authentic vintage. It looked like something out a period film.

"My God," Brooklyn whispered looking around, "This place is amazing. It's enormous. And it's all so cultured." Damon chuckled and headed to the bar in the open living room, pouring two very full glasses.

"I bought this place just after I was turned in 1870. I travel a lot, it helps to have a house on every continent."

"Wait...so you've been here before?" Brooklyn took the cold glass he handed her, though as her fingetips touched his, his hand may well have been colder.

"About 30 years ago. I've been in Florence since then. I guess Stephan decided he would move in while I was gone." He sauntered over to a record player on a table. Slipping a vinyl album out of a case he put in on the player and set it going. Slow, eerie music filled the room. The song itself seemed to define Damon, mysterious, dark and irresistible. Soon Brooklyn felt her hips swaying as she circled the room, analyzing all that was inside.

"So why did you come back then?" She asked, sipping the amber fluid. He tunred and looked at her darkly, then made his way over to her ever so slowly. He didn't answer until he was less than a foot away. Brooklyn caught her breath, his beauty still astonished her.

"It's still early Brooklyn. Too early to divulge my secrets." Suddenly his arm snaked around her waist, resting on her lower back and pulling her close to him. His other hand interlocked with hers and her dipped her backwards, a classic Hollywood dance move. She was still reeling with shock when he pulled her back up. Leading he began to spin her around her room, dancing to the beat.

"Seriously? We're dancing?" She finally managed to say, stifling a laugh. He just smirked at her. Suddenly he pulled her so close their bodies were flush, then bent his knees and jumped. Brooklyn felt a rush of wind and suddenly they were on the top floor of the house, on the outside of the banister. Brooklyn gasped, her heels were hanging over the edge, Damon's grip the only reason she wasn't falling. His ice blue eyes never left hers and he grinned at her shocked expression.

"Now _this, _is dancing." He whispered. Then he dipped her backwards again, Now he was supporting all of her weight. She gripped his arms in panic, feeling she was about to fall. She saw the wicked expression creep up on his face.

"Whoops." He whispered then all too quickly released his grasp on her. She tried to hang on but he pulled away and suddenly she was falling backwards. She let out a loud gasp, not even having enough time to scream and she plummeted down the top floor towards a glass table that would shatter her fall.

Damon's arms flew around her body and he braced his legs as she fell into his arms. As Brooklyn's eyes shot open she saw she was on the first floor. Damon had sped below and caught her, one arm under her shoulders, the other holding her legs as they were swung over. Her arms had flown to his jacket, holding it tight. The entire fall had happened in less than a second but it felt like minutes until she was back in his arms.

"Gotcha!" He laughed and lowered her to the floor. She waited until he stepped back and was smiling before she kicked him hard in the shin. Of course he didn't even flinch and she wound up doing herself more damage.

"You prick! I thought I was going to die!" She screamed, massaging her sore foot. Damon was still smiling as he looked down at his shin, muttering a fake 'oww'.

"Screw you." She snapped and headed to the front door. All the alcohol had burned out of her system from the adrenaline rush and now she realized how stupid she had been to come. Damon was leaning against the front door, blocking it before she had even reached it.

"Move." She ordered. He uncrossed his arms and stepped forward.

"I'm sorry, that was stupid. Stay and have a drink." How could his voice be so enticing, like smooth velvet. She was sure if she wasn't protected he would be compelling her. She rolled her eyes and exhaled loudly.

"I'll tell you all you want to know." He added. He had her now. Damon knew she was busting to know why he was back here to torment Stephan. There were so many questions she wanted answered. Why did he hate Stephan so much? Did he still love Katherine? Was he going to kill her? If not, did that mean he cared about her? He took her silence as a yes and pulling on her hand led her back to the living room.

A few hours later Brooklyn was wrapped in Damon's arms. She had convinced him to change the music to something more her style. 21st century dance music flooded through the speakers. Her hips were flush with his and he was grinding into her, his belt buckle rubbing against the silk of her dress. Her arms were holding his muscular biceps through his thin shirt. One arm was around her waist, the other was smoothing back and forward over her bare shoulder.

"It was Stephans fault," he whispered over the music in her ear, "We had found out Katherine was seeing each of us behind our backs. She had been sleeping with us and sharing her blood. The difference was she had to compel Stephan to do it." He pulled back and looked Brooklyn in the eye.

"I drank from her willingly."

"Then what?" She asked. Damon retunred to nuzzeling her cheek and whispering in her ear.

"He caught me with her. We were sitting under a tree in the sunshine, I remember that clearly. He came at with me with a spear. He was furious. As was I, but I loved her too much to leave her, I told her I wanted to be with her no matter what. He aimed for me but Katherine tried to block him. I always think about that, she tried to save me. He got her straight in the heart...she died in my arms." Damon stopped moving and just held Brooklyn still. She never knew that Katherine died, there was a twang of sympathy in her heart.

"I snapped then. Grabbing the spear I killed Stephan, stabbing him. Hours later as I sobbed over their bodies he awoke, that's when he killed me too. We both didn't think it through, that we were condemning one another to immortality." He suddenly span her around once then held her tight again.

"I know Stephan has changed, he doesn't love Katherine anymore. But I still blame him, I still hate him." He planted one cold kiss on her neck, sending a shiver down her spine. Even though she was intoxicated she knew she could be danger. A flick of his wrist and Damon could break her neck, even now what was stopping him from piercing her skin with his fangs? But she knew deep down she would never get him to open up like this again. Someone as cold and unemotional as him would only allow a glimpse into his soul once, and at this time Brooklyn felt it was worth the risk.

"What about you? Do you still love Katherine?" She looked deeply into his ice blue eyes, the colour of winter sky and the irises of husky dogs. A deep smirk slid up on his face and his eyes narrowed. He wasn't going to reveal that one. She grasped at the chance to find out more.

"Stephan feels guilty, can't you see that? He hates what he is and what he has done. He doesn't harm humans," Damon titled his head and analysed her, like he found something very interesting about her, "I mean I can't presume to understand what happened but...I think Stephan genuinely regrets his choices." She continued, starting to falter under his gaze. Damon exhaled suddenly then slid a hand behind her head and pulled her close. Her lips were pressed against his. There was a momentary shock where she processed what was happening. Then desire took over.

She let out a small moan as her hands flew to his chest, one sliding under his collar so she could feel his cold hard skin. He was everywhere, sucking on her tongue, her lips, blazing a trail down her neck leaving her mouth open and gasping. His hands slid over her hips and pulled her roughly against him, enough to bruise.

"Damon..." she started, not knowing what she was going to say but he cut her off with another scorching kiss. He held her tight and moved so fast she blurred with him. Next thing she knew she was up against a wall. Damon had one hand pressed against the wall, the other traced her thigh under her dress with his fingertips, the coolness making her flinch. She could feel him smirking as his lips crushed against her and he let out a satisfied 'mmm' sound. She raked her hands through his silk like hair, pulling him closer. She broke away for air and looked at him. He was staring at her bare neck, no sign of fangs but deep concentration as if he was holding it in. Was he holding back for her? She would've thought he would bite, uncaring of her. But he looked between her and her bare neck then swallowed. Trying in part to distract him and satisfy her need, she pulled his face back to hers, tasting him. His smell intoxicated her, no word could describe it, but it just smelt like him. He slid both his hands underneath her dress until he cupped her butt then lifted her up, pulling her legs around his waist. She gasped as she was lifted up. He span her around so he was against the wall, his hands gripping her body tight. She moaned in delight, her hands underneath his shirt raking his chest. She was higher than him now. His mouth found her the top of her breasts where the flesh bared above her dress. He licked and sucked, biting softly. She could feel his fangs pressing but she wasn't afraid. How could she be, it felt so good. The hardness underneath his jeans pressed between her legs, the feeling coiling below her stomach...

*Damon*

"Brooklyn?" It took Damon a moment to catch on that someone was standing at the door. He usually would have heard them enter but he was far too pre-occupied at the moment. He was still kissing Brooklyn's throat and waited until his fangs retracted into his gums to look up. He had already noticed Brooklyn's body stiffen in his arms and though her hands were still clutching his shoulders she was breathing heavily looking to her left. And there he was, Damon's meddling brother in all his glory at the doorway. Stephan's eyebrows were raised in shock, his arms by his side.

"Oh God!" Brooklyn moaned in shame and began to untangle herself from him. He resisted for a minute, not wanting to let go, then finally helped her plant her feet on the ground. She smoothed her dress down and crossed her arms, looking at the floor. Damon glared at his brother. It was just like Stephan to ruin this moment. He was very much tempted to rush him and throw him outside, then throw Brooklyn over his shoulder and take her upstairs. Brooklyn grabbed her strewn high heels and handbag.

"So...I'm outta here." She mumbled, ashamed. Stephan gave her a curt nod as she passed him at the doorway. She took a quick look back at Damon then ducked outside. Stephan closed the door after her.

"I told you to stay away from her Damon. You have plenty of women to choose, why her!" Stephan spat through his teeth. Anger was reaking off of him.

"Why Stephan, I'd almost think you are jealous. Do you lust after Brooklyn too." He turned to leave but Stephan spurted forward and grabbed his collar, pushing him against the wall.

"You know that's not it! Brooklyn means something to Eva which means she means something to me. She is under my protection!" Stephan was infuriated. It seemed he had finally cracked. So far Damon had been fooling around and harming people Stephan had no connection too. But now he had moved onto Brooklyn, it seemed to make Stephan realize Damon could affect all parts of his life.

"We were fooling around Stephan. You know, making out? It's not like I was feeding on her!"

"Not yet! What if I hadn't stopped you, can you honestly say you wouldn't have bitten her?" Damon narrowed his eyes and ignored the question. The truth was he wasn't too sure.

"I don't have time for this! You're going crazy, brother. Must be all that animal blood." He gave one of his dazzling on/off smiles and strutted past his brother. He blurred up to his room and closed the door with his unnatural force so the doorway shook and the wood almost splintered. He realized he was panting heavily, rage seeping off of him. He had been so close to claiming her, the only woman who could resist him. He could let go of those dreams and desires and know nothing was holding him back. He wouldn't let this go!


	14. Chapter 14

**BLOODLUST**

**I do not own Damon...yet  
**

*Brooklyn*

When Brooklyn woke up the next morning all she could feel was shame. Shame and a strong hangover. What was she thinking? Sleeping with Damon? Was she actually going to let it go that far? The man that had tried to kill her? At least she had got him to promise not to kill anyone, he had sounded honest enough. She jumped out of the shower and began to get dressed, promising to stay away from leather-clad vampires from now on. As she got dressed she flicked on the television. That's when she saw the news report;

_...still reeling from the shocking deaths of three hikers found in Hudson's park. We've heard reports that the women were found naked, raped and drained of blood from mysterious lacerations to the neck. If it wasn't for the sexual assault, sources say it could have been animal attacks."_

Brooklyn stood shocked in front of the television. How could she be so stupid? To actually believe Damon had kept his word. She just thought for a second that maybe he was telling the truth when he promised not to kill anyone because like he said, what could she do against him? But what she was seeing was clearly the result of a vampire, and who else but the gorgeous ruthless Damon. She snatched her keys and ran out of the house without even switching the tv off.

Brooklyn rammed her fist hard on the Salvatore front door, banging for the second time.

"Dammit Damon open this door!" She yelled still knocking. There was a crack and then the door slowly slid open to reveal Damon leaning against the door suggestively in a tight black shirt.

"Well Good morning to you little Miss I'm On a Mission!" He drawled with a smirk.

"How can you be so arrogant and smug after all you've done!" She spat at him. She couldn't explain why she was so furious, somehow him lying to her was a big deal.

"How can you be so brave and stupid to call a vampire arrogant and smug?" He retorted still with a smile on his face. She never knew if he was threatening her or teasing her.

"If you wanted me dead I'd be dead."

"Yes you would!"

"But I'm not!"

"...yet!" He shot her a look that said _I dare you. _There was a silence between them as they looked at each other, both knowing something had changed since the night before.

"Why did you do it?" She whispered finally. He actually had the decency to look confused.

"Do what now?"

"Lie to me. You told me you wouldn't kill anyone! Then I see a news broadcast about three women killed by a vampire." Damon just stared at her, frowning. He stayed like that for a moment then turned on his heel and walked inside without another word.

"Hey!" She yelled out after him and followed him in. He walked over to a coffee table and picked up a mobile phone and began touching the screen.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Isn't there a computer on these things or something. Stephan said...I'm not sure how to use it." Damon was frowning deeply, trying to access the internet on his phone. For a second Brooklyn forgot how angry she was at Damon and wanted to laugh. For someone that had been around 130 years he still wasn't used to change or technology.

"Give it here." She grabbed it off him, her fingers touching his cold hand shooting electricity through her. She ignored his penetrating stare and pulled up the news article. He took it from her and read it, concentrating hard. She analysed his face, so close to him she could see his chest rise with each unnecessary breath. He was confused, worried and unsure, something she had never seen. He was literally shocked, unless he was acting the part. But it looked like he had no idea about the deaths.

"Y-you didn't know about this?" She asked, unsure. His cold blue eyes snapped to hers.

"If I wanted to kill women Brooklyn, I wouldn't make it so obvious. Hell I've been doing just that since I moved back here. I cover my tracks."

"I'm not sure if I wanted to hear that. So what are you saying, was this a vampire?" He nodded slightly.

"A new one. Just turned, so they are sloppy. But it also means they are incredibly strong. We are strongest when we have just turned and still have human blood in our system."

Brooklyn tried to take it all in, it was hard to learn all this new information everyday.

"Damon, we have to stop this. Whoever it is could hurt Mackenzie, or Eva, or anyone!" Damon turned and faced her, his eyes boring into hers.

"And why should I help you. You storm in here accusing me of murder and now you seek my aid. What's my motivation?" He smirked. Brooklyn took a step forward so she was almost touching him. She refused to be scared of him, if he was going to hurt her he would have done so.

"Aren't you pissed someone is drawing attention to vampires? Can't you just...be nice...for once?" Damon was smiling now, particularly because she was pleading with him. He looked her up and down appreciatively, making her squirm under his gaze.

"You drive." He grabbed his leather jacket off the couch and walked past her, back outside. Brooklyn rolled her eyes then followed him.

"You know the accelerator actually makes the car go faster!" Damon mused, his elbow hanging outside of window. His sunglasses framed his face perfectly, shielding his gorgeous eyes.

"I'm already over the limit and you're not exactly helping, you still haven't told me where we are going."

"It's not easy to locate a vampire Brooklyn. I have to search for an...aura, a power. It's not like we have a GPS built inside us." She sighed and turned up her music, punk rock filling the car. Damon groaned suddenly and turned the control down.

"Please, give me Sinatra any day."

"Rule number one in my car, do not touch the music controls." Brooklyn threatened.

"What would you rather I touch." He whispered, leaning in close to her. She pulled away against the seat belt, trying to ignore how her heart hammered when she smelt his cologne.

"Don't tell me you haven't been thinking about it."

"About what?" Brooklyn asked.

"Last night, when you finally let down your inhibitions. What would have happened if Saint Stephan hadn't busted us up."

"I'm sure I would have come to my senses and resisted your undead charms. It's not my fault, you practically force fed me alcohol."

"And who says I would have let you go." He whispered dangerously. Brooklyn snuck a look at Damon to see him staring at her. She was suddenly speechless. The thought of Damon holding her hostage to commit intimate acts was slightly thrilling.

"Turn left here." Just like that he snapped out of it and sat up, looking out the window. Brooklyn breathed slowly and indicated left, pulling into the park of an abandoned warehouse.

"They're here?"

"He's here."

"It's a guy?" She stopped the engine.

"If I ask you to stay in the car will you listen." He said softly, turning to look at her. She gave him a look that said she wasn't doing this without him.

"That's what I thought." He whispered and opened the door, exiting the car. She followed him, finding it odd that he actually cared if she stayed in the car, did that mean he didn't want her to get hurt? Damon approached the warehouse door and very quietly and slowly opened the door. He looked over at Brooklyn over his shoulder.

"Stay behind me. If I ask you to hide, hide!" Then he entered. Brooklyn took a deep breath and followed him.

*Damon*

Damon stepped silently into the warehouse, his shoes not making a sound. Brooklyn however clonked her way in there, her human feet sounding like a trumpet. Damon peered over his shoulder and sent her a look that usually gave shivers, Brooklyn however, flipped him off.

"Just keep quiet" He hushed at her, to which she rolled her eyes. They crept inside. There was nothing in there, just empty pallets and filing cabinets and one large bookcase. Just as Damon motioned Brooklyn forward he felt it, a surge of power. He was here alright and he was about to come out. Damon whirled around and grabbed Brooklyn by the shoulders.

"What the-" she started but he sped over behind the bookcase so fast she didn't have time to blink. He held her flush against the wood, her eyes staring fearfully into his.

"Stay here." He whispered then stepped out from behind the case to face the unknown vampire.

He was shorter than Damon, with brown hair and eyes, wearing jeans and a hoodie. He looked human more or less, but his skin was a shade or two paler, not as pale as Damon's of course. At first her feared he would smell Brooklyn or hear her heartbeat, but then he remembered a new born vampire's senses aren't quite up to scratch yet, it takes a few months to kick in. And this vampire was brand new, as in days.

"Who the hell are you?" His voice was scratchy and husky, dehydrated. Damon plastered on a smile and straightened his jacket.

"I guess you can say I'm a fellow member of the club of the undead." With that he blurred forward so he was only a step in front of him.

"And you are?" The young man grinned, almost showing fangs which hadn't fully retracted.

"Logan."

"Tell me Logan, who turned you?" Damon asked his eyes glaring deep.

"I dunno. All I remember is being hit by a car then waking up in a mound of dirt."

"That may be the case Logan, but you've been drawing a rather large amount of attention to yourself. Killing and raping women, not the finest way to do it brother." Damon let the danger flood into his eyes so he knew his message was getting across. Logan grinned suddenly.

"Doesn't mean its not fun, check it out dude." Logan gestured behind him. Damon saw through tight wired fences six or seven bodies, all women, lying dead on the cold cement. He was surprised he hadn't smelt them, then realized they were completely drained and only just so, having no scent whatsoever.

"Dude! Really, dude?" He replied, unamused.

"I just want blood, all I can think about is blood." Logan blurted.

"Welcome to the club." Damon responded, raising an eyebrow menacingly. Logan's smile faded.

"You have a choice Logan, either stop killing so many women, or I will stop you." Damon threatened, no trace of smile on his lips now.

"How you gonna do that?" Logan jeered, slightly afraid. Damon grinned then sped to the broken table beside him, broke off a leg and sped back, holding it against Logan's chest. Logan gasped and grabbed the stake, finally afraid.

"Last chance." Damon hissed. He suddenly heard a sharp intake of breath. He whipped around to see Brooklyn peering out from the bookcase, her eyes wide with fear. For some reason he let his guard down, suddenly worried about Logan attacking her. Which is why Logan got the upper hand. His incredible strength as new born allowed him to grip the stake and push hard, so the end Damon was holding was shoved into his stomach. It missed his heart but agony burnt inside him as the wood penertrated his skin. He shrieked in pain and fell to the floor on his knees, gripping the wood. Normally he could pull it out and heal in seconds but given he hadn't feed for almost 36 hours he was weak and the pain affected him more than normal. Logan hissed and fled, speeding further into the warehouse depths.

"Damon!" Brooklyn stepped out from the bookcase, unsure and scared.

"It's okay, he's gone," Damon grunted, adding in a groan, "this is why I drink from humans." The blood was starting to stop but he could still feel the stake inside him, burning up his insides. Brooklyn ran towards him and knelt by his side. He could tell she was worried about him, and more to the point, confused she was worried about him.

"I need you to pull it out." He moaned, falling onto his back. The pain was unbearable, he needed it out now but didn't have the energy.

"What? No, I can't do that. It's so...gross." She motioned to the stake, repulsed.

"Please." He whispered. She could see the pain on his face, see it was real. She hesitated for a moment, then nodded. Her small petite hands gripped the stake tightly.

"On three." He instructed her, his muscles clenching ready to deal with the pain.

"As in on three or do that thing where I say one then rip it out." She replied. Damon gave her a look that said her could care less. Brooklyn shrugged and flexed her arm.

"Okay! 1….2….3!" She pulled around, ripping the wood out of his chest causing him to grunt. Blood welled up again at the wound, a grotesque hole in his stomach.

"Oh…" Brooklyn dropped the stake with a clatter and covered her mouth with her hand.

"If you spew on me…" he started, holding his stomach. He looked down painfully to see the wound begin to close. It would take longer than normal to heal, still faster than humans. He sat up with effort, groaning. She leant out a hand to support him and he looked at her, staring into her innocent chocolate eyes.

"Thankyou." He whispered. She blinked several times and nodded.

"Okay, let's go he could be getting away."

"I'm not fit to fight anything, let alone a new born." He moaned, holding his wound.

"I need to feed." He said catching her eyes. She gave him a funny look.

"Damon..."

"Either let me feed or wait until night when I can snack on bambi." He stared at her but she looked away, biting her lip.

"Fine." She whispered. It was clear she didn't want to but killing this rogue vampire was more important than taking a few pints from a leggy blonde.

"Ok. Meet me at your house in 45 minutes." He began to rise up but she pulled on his arm and he fell down again, looking at her puzzeled.

"45 minutes, we can't wait that long! We need to go now!" She hissed.

"Do you realize the time it takes to find someone on their own during the day, to feed and make them forget. That's as quick as I can be Brooklyn." She bit her lip again, and then after a moment and not much longer she held her wrist out to him.

"Just feed on me." He stared at her in shock. Was she serious?

"We can get it done now then find him and kill him." She looked at her veins sticking out from her pale wrist then up at his eyes. She was definitely serious. Damon had fantasized about drinking Brooklyn's blood for weeks. The taste of that ruby liquid swirling in his mouth was as tantalizing as the thought of sleeping with her. He slowly raised his hand and cupped her wrist and met her eyes.

"Are you sure." She gave a curt nod in response.

"It will hurt. I can't compel you and I'm not...pleasuring you. Those are the only times it is painless or even good." She swallowed.

"I know. But it needs to happen." She whispered, her eyebrows pulling together. He didn't think he had even seen something so selfless.

"Besides, it's not like it's the first time you've bitten me." She smirked. He gave her the tinest smile in response then looked down at her wrist. He exhaled loudly then gave way to the urge he had fighting since this morning. His teeth extracted from his gums, veins swelling underneath his eyes. His fangs ached with the promise of blood. He slowly put his mouth over hers. He didn't need to dive down, the skin at the wirst was much softer then the neck, only the smallest amount of pressure gave way. His hot breath warmed her wrist before his cool lips wrapped around the skin. He rolled his eyes up to her where she was looking at him, not scared or repulsed, just anticip-ating the pain. Still looking up into her eyes he pushed his teeth in, feeling the flesh give way under his fangs. She hissed at the initial pain, frowing. Blood pooled into his mouth and he swallowed heavily. It tasted magnificiant. Blood after several days is like magic to a vampire but Brooklyn's blood seemed more succulent than the last time he drank from her. Whether it was his attraction to her he wasn't sure, but it was like liquid gold down his throat. A second hand supported his clamp on her wrist and he squeezed his eyes shut, sucking deeply. Slurping noises rose from the suction from his lips. She gasped again and let out a small moan. It had to be hurting a lot now, aching coldly. She was brave. He could have drunk for hours, bled her dry but his senses told him to stop. Much more and she would be dizzy. He retracted his teeth though they ached to continue and pulled away from her wrist. Licking the last amount of blood around his lips he looked at her again. She was breathing heavily, frowing from the pain. He still held her wrist in his hands but this time he was soothing the skin.

"Thankyou." He whispered for the second time. A small smile appeared on her face.

**ps get excited for next chapter- things get very intimate with B and D**


	15. Chapter 15

**BLOODLUST**

**Ok peeps be warned the M rating comes into play here. Brooklyn and Damon get VERY close :) REEEEEEEEVIEW  
**

*Brooklyn*

"What are you doing, I thought you said you sensed him at Wingfield?" Brooklyn asked, confused. Her wrist still ached but at least it was bandaged now. She frowned as he pulled onto another road. He had insisted he drove given she could be dizzy. Not that it mattered if they crashed, he would be fine. Unless his safety wasn't all he worried about.

"You need to eat." He replied, pulling into a MacDonalds.

"We don't have time for this, remember that why I opened a vein for you. My hunger can wait." She responded ignoring the growls in her stomach.

"Your hunger has nothing to do with it. You need one of the disgustingly delicious meals from this place to restore your energy, otherwise you may relapse." He pulled up to the speaker and ordered for her after asking what she wanted. It seemed strange he actually cared weather she was ill. He paid for the meal and collected it down the end, ignoring the attendant who swooned over his gorgeous features.

"Eat." He ordered as he turned back onto the main road. She grumbled but opened the burger, ignoring his chuckles when half of the bite stuck out her mouth. Why was this so casual, like going for a drive with a friend...or boyfriend. This man had tried to kill her, bitten her twice and was bent on seducing her. Shouldn't she be opening the door and rolling out? But she didn't want to leave, not at all. She swallowed and snuck a look at him. He was attracted to her, that was obvious, maybe even liked her a little. But who was she kidding? What did she think this was, _twilight_? A vampire who would renounce his sinful ways and pledge his love for her. No, Damon was a ruthless killer, a murderer. But that didn't stop the urge to rip that tight shirt off and run her tongue down his pale chest. This wouldn't have a happy ending...so why was she so keen to throw herself into the fire?

It was dusk by the time they pulled up to the shed. It was located in the heart of Wingfield surrounded by factoris that were either abandoned or closed for the day. Brooklyn stepped out of the car and closed the door. Damon was suddeny at the boot of her car, rummaging through.

"What are you doing?" She asked quietly. He pulled out a steel wheel brace she never knew she had and walked past her.

"Security." He acknowledged her quizzing look and headed inside. She noticed only as they entered he had another stake in his hand, this one sharpened expertly. They stood for almost a minute in silence in the middle of the shed, nothing in there except dust.

"Come on Logan, I'm waiting!" Damon suddenly bellowed. His voice echoed into the darkness but there was no response.

"Logan!" Damon repeated, looking around. Brooklyn rolled her eyes, did he really expect Logan to just run out to his death?

"Don't be stupid Damon." Brooklyn whispered then ripped the bandage off her wrist. Blood had dried on the gauze but the wound was still open. Damon frowned but said nothing, he wasn't the heroic 'don't hurt yourself' type, he knew she could handle it.

"Just don't let me get killed." She warned him then pinched the skin. She let out a small gasp as blood began to ooze out. Damon swallowed deeply and looked away. she was thankful he had already had his fill. Both their heads snapped to the dark passageway when they heard a deep growl. Suddenly Logan ran out, snarling, his fangs bared and eyes blazing.

"Bring it bitch." Brooklyn whispered holding out her wrist, not sure where her confidence was coming from. Logan growled again and stared at her blood, looking _very _hungry. Just as he spurtered towards Brooklyn, Damon tackled him from the side. He had been so focused on her blood he didn't see Damon approach him. They blurred with speed from wall to wall. Brooklyn tried to keep track of it but they were so fast. One minute Damon had the upper hand, next Logan had his hands around his throat, then Damon had Logan pressed into the wall, one arm pinned behind him. Logan flipped and was behind Damon, an arm around his neck. His grip tightened, arm flexing. Damon gasped and clutched at the arm but Logan strength was too much. He began pulling upwards, preparing to break his neck. Brooklyn watched in horror. Part of her was unsure what to do. Damon had hunted her, threatened her and the people she loved. Her attraction to him could be fatal, so she should be rid of him. Logan didn't even cross her mind. She weighed her other option. A life without Damon. Boring, safe, all the things that made Dean leave. She made a decision. She sprinted forward and grabbed the stake that had fallen. Gripping it tightly she ran to Logan's back and with a shriek shoved it in, digging into his flesh. Logan reared backwards and yelled loudly. As she opened her eyes after closing them before the blow, she saw it was lodged in his shoulder and she knew she had only injured him. Still gripping Damon's neck he turned and used one hand to push her...hard. She flew back into empty wooden pallets that splintered around her. Pain enveloped her and she lay there trying to regain her breathing and movement, completely winded. After several stunned seconds that felt like hours she sat up to see Logan holding the stake, then he flexed his hand and the stake crumbled to dust. Damon was coughing on the floor, trying to breathe. Logan smiled menacingly. Brooklyn knew this was it. She had botched her Damon rescue mission, and now she was going to die. God she would miss Mackenzie and Eva, even Stephan. And Tina, foolish Tina. She would miss she never had the chance to see Damon undressed in her bed, to make that fantasy come true. And she would miss not living the life she wanted. She blinked and saw Logan charge at her, fangs bared. He blurred to her and was inches from her face when suddenly a strong arm threw him to the floor. Brooklyn gasped in relief and saw Damon grab a piece of the wooden pallet and shove it into Logan's arm so hard it pierced into the cement. Logan screamed and tried to squirm away but was pinned to the floor.

"Revenge's a bitch." Damon spat then shoved a second plank into Logan's right arm so both were pinned. He screamed louder making Brooklyn want to cover her ears. She breathed in relief, inches from death he had saved her. Damon, once again had saved her life.

"Brooklyn, wait outside." Damon murmured without taking his eyes off Logan.

"What?" She whipped her head to his, why was he asking her to leave _now? _

"You don't want to see this." He replied then leant down to pick up the wheel brace.

"Get away from me fucker!" Logan screamed, blood running down his arms. Brooklyn stood up and watched horrified.

"What are you going to do?" Damon responded without flinching.

"Staking him isn't as painful as decapitation. It's too short for my liking." With that he raised the brace above his head. Brooklyn took a step back, unable to believe what she was seeing.

"Brooklyn...go." His eyes flicked up to her, pleading. He knew she wouldn't be able to deal, not with this. Brooklyn turned and fled outside the shed. She sat with her back flush against the corrugated iron. Screams filled the space, then suddenly a sickening crunch that made her jump. But he was still screaming. Brooklyn saw it in her head and nearly gagged. He was still alive she could hear him. Half decapitated and he was still alive. The wet crunch sounded again and the screams died down to grunts. Then another crunch, and another. Brooklyn clamped her hands over her ears. She was shaking hard with her eyes closed. This was worst than the man that attacked her, or when Damon killed the man by her car. She didn't hear them die so gruesomely. At some point the hits stopped but she stayed that way, rocking slowly back in forth. Small whimpers escaped her throat. Ten minutes ago she was so tough and now she was whimpering like a baby.

"Brooklyn?" Her eyes snapped open. Damon sat in front of her, his face ceased with concern. Her eyes widened when she saw the blood. The large bulk of it stained his shirt, looking like something darker than red on the black material But it had sprayed up on his neck and speckled drops on his face, close to his perfect eyes and a drop on his full lips. She gasped as he raised a bloody hand to her face and pulled away.

"Do you want me to take you home?" He asked softly. She nodded so hard her head hurt. Damon offered his unstained hand but she walked her way up the wall then began to walk over to the car. She just wanted safety, she wanted to go home, she wanted to be with Damon.

Brooklyn opened the door to her home and stepped inside. She turned and looked behind her at Damon who stood at the doorway. His face was so hard to read like a blank mask. What was he thinking? Was he feeling content with decapitating Logan. Did he worry how she was feeling? Did he not give a shit at all? He was so hard to decipher.

"Can I come in?" He asked, no hint of innuendo and wise crack on his face.

"You don't need to ask. You've been invited remember?" She replied, raising an eyebrow.

"Do you want me to come in?" He rephrased. She pondered a moment, biting her lip then gave a small nod. Relief broke over his face. She walked inside and he followed after her, closing the door. She switched the light on in the kitchen, glad she didn't have to worry about Mackenzie. She had gone on a small trip with her fiancé. She turned around. She hadn't even heard Damon behind her but now he was standing in front of the fridge, just watching her cautiously as if she was about to break.

"You should soak that." She blurted suddenly looking at the dark blood stain on his black shirt. He frowned and looked down. Brooklyn swallowed loudly and understanding crossed Damon's face. She was scared. Scared from what she saw today and scared to be alone in the house with him. In one swift movement he pulled it over his head. It dropped to the ground with a wet smack. Brooklyn watched it fall and stared at the soaked material on the floor. Anything not to look at him. She made no move to take it to the laundry. Washing something seemed like a great way to take her mind off of what had happened, but the thought of touching that blood sickened her. She shivered suddenly and Damon stepped forward as if to embrace her which jumped her glance to him. He looked perfect. His body could have been sculptured by Gods. She had seen him shirtless in her dreams and imagined underneath his silk shirts. But in reality, right in front of her nose, he was magnificent. His pale almost translucent skin cloaked thick muscles on his arms. Not over muscular, just...perfect. Small black hairs trailed into his jeans and his nipples stood out hard and dark against his skin. She gasped, actually gasped at his features. But he did have one imperfection. Blood droplets sprayed on his neck and lip, the only sign he was dangerous. Without saying a word or thinking she grabbed a tissue from the box beside her and stepped towards him. He just watched her without moving. She touched the skin at his neck and wiped. Blood stained the tissue. Without meeting his eyes that penetrated her, she moved higher up to his throat. Gently oh so gently wiping the imperfections away. He swallowed and she flinched. Their eyes locked and she stared into those icy blues. Still meeting his eyes she raised the tissue up to his lip where that one drop clung. It soaked into the tissue, a red smudge spreading on the white. She held it there even after it has clean, still dabbing. His cool hand wrapped around her wrist and with the slightest pull he lowered her wrist. The dotted tissue floated to the floor. He looked deep into her eyes as if he would burn a whole right through. It made her breathless. He began to lower his face towards hers. She had forever to tell him to stop. Somehow she knew he would if she asked. But she couldn't. Her need was almost as strong as his. His eyes closed, his long lashes flicking out. Her own fluttered shut just seconds before his lips touched hers. At first it was chaste, just a touch of lips. Then he breathed her in. One hand flew to her cheek, cupping her face and pulling her closer. She moaned and grabbed his shoulders, those strong shoulders that held so much strength. He clutched her tighter, his tongue pushing through her lips. She sighed and let him explore her mouth. Gosh he tasted amazing. He made a noise deep in his throat and almost simultaneously his fangs brushed the end of her tongue. A small pain shot through her and she tried to push him away. But desire had turned into thirst as he felt that first drop of blood on his tongue. He kept kissing her, forcing his mouth upon hers, his fangs still rubbing against her tongue. She tried to say 'Damon Stop' but it was hard with his tongue in her mouth. She pushed hard against his chest and moaned for him to stop. When that didn't work she raised her hand and pinched the flesh underneath his arm. He grunted in surprised and let her go, pulling his mouth back and staring at her, confused.

"You bit me!" She exclaimed. A smirk crept up on his face.

"Felt good didn't it." He grinned, his fangs still visible. She frowned. He wasn't vulnerable at all, or caring for her feelings. It was all a move.

"Fuck you." She whispered and pushed him away. He stepped back and let her storm past him. She left him in the kitchen and thundered into her room. He could let himself out.

She pushed open her bedroom door and walked inside, closing it behind her. She put her hands on either side of her shirt and was about to lift it over head.

"Brooklyn." Damon whispered. She jumped and let go of her shirt. He was standing beside her bed, remorse in his eyes. She fled to her door and opened it but before she could get it halfway open Damon's hand shot out and it slammed shut. He stood behind her, keeping his arm in front of her so she was pinned between him and the wall. She wanted him gone, out. But only because the more time she spent with him, the more she succumbed to her desire. His breath was warm on her neck and he stepped closer so his body was almost flush against the back of hers. With his other hand he reached up and pushed the hair away from her neck. His lips touched her skin, his tongue sliding along her flesh. And with that her resistance wiltered and she sighed in pleasure. While she was still facing the door his hands gripped her shirt and pulled it over head almost too quick for her to blink. His cold hands touched her sides now bared and she shivered. Then they slid up, so slowly it was almost painful. Then just before they were about to spill over her chest he span her around and gripped her hips tightly. His mouth found hers and she clutched at his bare back. He pushed her back into the door and slid his hands to her thighs then gripped the backs and lifted her so she straddled his waist. Then just as she was settled he pushed her higher so her mouth pulled away from his and suddenly his face was between her breasts. He nuzzled the flush, licking a hot line between the middle. She made a small sound, muffled as she bit her lip. His mouth trailed over the lacy cup of her bra, his fangs pressing against her skin. But he was right, it felt good and for a second she wanted him to bite. His mouth moved on the material, leaving a soaken patch on the cup. She shivered as he tongued her hard nipples on top of the lace. Suddenly he grabbed her and next thing she knew she was on the bed, his cold body on top of hers. He pushed with his hips until his body was between her legs. She could feel him there, hard and ready. He was sucking on her neck and she was gasping for air. He licked her again, then began to lick his way down her body. His tongue lapped at her chest again, then trailed down her stomach, flicking in her bellybutton making her squirm. Her hand flew to her face. She didn't do this, she never had sex with men when she wasn't in a relationship. As she was contemplating her predicament she forgot what Damon was doing and felt the zipper of her jeans jerk. She looked down and saw him sliding the material over her hips and pulling it off her bare feet. She caught his eyes and saw the deep look in them. Something that had nothing to do with being a vampire and everything to do with being a man.

"Damon...I don't..." she started but he silenced her with a look. Hooking his fingers into her lacy underwear, he began to pull them down, so slowly she started to wriggle in nervousness. He added them to the pile of her clothes on the floor. He ran his fingertips up her thighs making her writhe then suddenly lifted them up so they hung over his shoulders. She gasped as he exhaled deeply and the breath trickled onto her there. Her face flushed red as she saw him simply stare, marveling her body. Then without a word his head dove and she felt the first touch of his tongue. She moaned through pressed lips as he licked her center. Her hand flew to his hair, using it as a handle or something to hold onto as she rode the waves of pleasure in her body. He was skilled that was for sure. She could feel the warmness spreading, adrenaline and other things riding her body. He kissed her there like he did her mouth, using his tongue to push inside of her. She shuddered and moaned and gripped his hair harder, knowing she was close. Then just as she waited for it to come over her he pulled away and she whimpered at the loss of his mouth. When she could finally open her eyes she saw him licking his lips and wedging his hips between her legs again.

"I'm not going to make it that easy." He whispered with a grin. She chuckled suddenly, it was such a Damon thing to say. The smile suddenly faded from his lips and he kissed her again, simultaneously he unbuckled his jeans and in a purely human movement kicked them off his ankles to the floor. Whether he had underwear on or not, he was suddenly naked between her legs and the feeling of him there was extraordinary. She had seen him in the dreams, but pressed against her he seemed so much larger, almost intimidating. But despite her thoughts her legs wrapped around his waist and she squeezed as he reached a hand between them and guided himself inside. The feeling was intense, there was so much of him and she struggled to relax. But his great strength allowed him to smoothly ease inside and she let out a breath she didn't realize she had been holding when he reached her end. Then with the same swift movement he moved out, making room inside of her with each thrust. He moved slowly once, then twice, then three times. On the seventh time, yes she had been counting, he had made enough room to move freely and he lifted off her a touch so she had room to move her hips in rhythm with his. He was looking down at her, watching the emotions pass over her face. He seemed pleased with what he saw for he sped up, moving in a faster rhythm that sent shakes up Brookln's legs. Her hands were on his chest, then his shoulders, until they rested wrapped around his back. It was effortless for him, he had such strength. For a second she worried he might break something being so strong but he was in complete control, even when his breathing quickened. She tightened around him and hissed through her teeth as the tension rose. She felt boneless, out of her body like it was happening to someone else. He was amazing, after centuries of practice he knew just where to push, the right spots to manipulate. She clutched at his back, fingernails raking his skin. He thrust harder now, groaning with each press, his mouth sucking on hers then dipping down to her neck. Her fingernails dug into his skin, just shy of drawing blood. A high moan squeezed out of her throat as the warmth spread upward. She pulled him closer, loving the feel of his flesh on hers. Then just as she felt him stiffen and prepare to release, fangs sprung out from his gums and his eyes went red. But she didn't gasp like normal, she had been expecting it. She knew what would happen. In fact she wanted it. In a simple gesture she turned her head to the side, exposing her neck to him. He was still thrusting and after understanding crossed his face he opened his mouth wider and struck. His fangs pierced her neck but it felt great, amazing even, and as the blood began to flow his body jolted and he came, bringing Brooklyn to her release. Minutes later as she was panting she realized she was pushing his head down into her neck and he suckled on the wound. The reality of what had just happened sunk in as his body still lay on hers, but she was full of freedom and thrill she wasn't sure if she cared.


	16. Chapter 16

**BLOODLUST**

*Brooklyn*

When Brooklyn awoke the next morning Damon was gone. Her eyes opened and she remembered the night before, but when she rolled over she was met with an empty bed. Rolling her eyes she exhaled loudly and threw her arm over her head. What had she expected? Damon always got what he wanted, and he had finally got her in bed, so naturally he was done with her. What an idiot! Though in her defence Damon had wooed hundreds probably thousands of women, she didn't stand a chance. The phone buzzing on her bed brought her back to the now. Groaning she leaned over and picked it up.

"Hello" she moaned.

"Brooke, are you still in bed you lazy bitch!"

"Can I help you Eva." She sounded awfully chirpy for someone in a relationship crisis.

"Are you going to the Holdy tonight? Stephan's having a big bash for his birthday." Brooklyn sat up, frowning.

"I'm guessing that means you two made up."

"Oh yeah, make up sex is the best! So, you in?" Brooklyn frowned. Did she really feel like partying with people she didn't know? No! But she did want to talk to Eva, she could tell her what happened with Damon, or at least most of it.

"Ok count me in!"

*Stephan*

Damon finished sucking on the hospital blood bag then threw it into the garbage. Some Negative AB usually warmed his system but after tasting Brooklyn's sweet blood last night, everything tasted dull in comparison. The taste of blood from humans was much more potent when strong desire was involved and Damon certainly had that for her. But he wasn't her boyfriend, or even her lover which is why he left. She was a human, useless to him unless he needed her for something...or at least that's what he was telling himself. He descended down the steps into the parlor room and was greeted by voices. Stephan was talking to a woman, but who? Just before he rounded the corner he realized why the female voice was so familiar.

"Damon!" Lexi exclaimed, sitting in his favourite chair by the fire. Her golden hair fanned down her shoulders. She wore her classic outfit, Leather Jacket, leather knee high boots, tight black jeans and black corset-style singlet. Anything to fit the part of vampire slut, and that was talking lightly about Lexi. She was Stephan's best friend, goodness knows why, but had always had a crush on Damon. He had indulged her several times, starting meaningless flings with her, but it never worked. For one she was a vampire and full of dominance, Damon preferred to be the powerful one with his sexual partners. Vampires were good allies but bad spouses. And two she was clingy, crazy clingy. The woman used to tie helpless victims to Damon's bed and when he arrived proclaim they were a gift of her love. Not a turn on.

"Lexi...what an, unexpected surprise!" He grinned and stepped forward. Lexi sped to him and embraced him in a tight hug, awfully uncomfortable with leather on leather. When she finally let go her excited eyes looked into his.

"Not really, Stephan's b'day I had to come visit! And see what my favourite evil vamp is up to!" With that she actually slapped his butt. He plastered the fake smile on his face.

"Not much. Though I must get going, I need to see someone." He stepped back from her clutches.

"Brooklyn?" Stephan asked from behind them, his face going tight. Lexi frowned and looked back at Damon.

"Who's she?" She pouted, not so happy now.

"No one, just an acquaintance." He noticed her grip tighten on his arm.

"Don't tell me you have a girlfriend Damon."

"No!" He shot back rather forcefully. He certainly didn't want that label, he wouldn't be a whipped pussy like his brother.

"I'll see you at the party tonight." He nodded and pulled away from Lexi. As walked out the front door he dialed Brooklyn's number. He needed to apologize, or explain, or something. Although he had done this countless times, with Brooklyn it was different he could admit that. The phone began to ring but after four rings it was cut off. He pulled it away confused. No one had ever rejected his call…ever. Most women begged him to call them back. Rejection flamed in his stomach, how dare she reject him! He gave her a wonderful time last night, that he knew. He almost smirked at a flashback of her moaning beneath him, scratching at his back. How could she not be aching for more? His brows furrowed. Fine! He would confront her, find out how she felt- not that he cared. Last night was not going to be their last!

*Brooklyn*

Brooklyn weaved through the park towards her car, avoiding the bustling people who obviously had the same idea. She turned to the music up on her iPod, hoping the sounds of angry punk rock would soothe the rage in the pit of her stomach. She had mapped out what she would say to Damon when he called, either a profanity of insults and rude gestures, or simply wave him off, pretending last night wasn't the best she had ever had and that she never wanted to do it again. But when he had actually called, she freaked out and cancelled it, scared she might admit that she wanted to see him again or worse...that she had feelings for him. What was wrong with her? Things were so much easier when he wanted to kill her and she hated him, not when she actually wanted him around? It was a bad idea at the top of stupid bad ideas but the problem with Brooklyn was once she pictured herself with someone she couldn't get it out of her head. So now she was finally admitting to herself- she had a crush on Damon Salvatore.

"Miss me?" Brooklyn jumped and span around. She realized she had been standing by her car for a while now, thinking deeply. Her eyes widened when she saw Damon leaning on her bonnet, his trademark smirk on his face.

"Jesus! Where the hell did you come from?"

"Well, when a mummy and a daddy love each other-"

"Shutup, you know what I mean! What are you doing here?" Her heart was hammering as she ripped the earphones away from her ears.

"Well you wouldn't answer my call, how else was I supposed to talk to you." He stepped forward. Brooklyn wished she had a witty reply or one that exuded sex appeal like his, but she had nothing. She decided to bail.

"Um, I have to go." She put her key in the door and opened it up but Damon placed one simple hand on it, preventing her from opening it any wider.

"Brooklyn, we need to talk!" Brooklyn gaped, not sure what to say. Suddenly she saw a leggy blonde step up behind Damon and tap him on the shoulder.

"Damon, what are you doing?" She pouted, crossing her arms over a already revealing chest, amplifying her cleavage. Brooklyn saw Damon's face drop, almost annoyed, then swivel around to the woman with a smile plastered on his face.

"Lexi? Did you follow me?"

"Just wondering what you are up to, by the looks of things...lunch." The woman named Lexi suddenly opened her mouth, revealing sharp fangs. Brooklyn swallowed. So this wasn't a victim of Damon's with a good memory, she was a fellow bloodsucker. Then more shock arose as Damon actually stepped in front of Brooklyn, shielding her.

"No! No this is a friend of mine. You don't touch her!" Brooklyn wanted to smile, Damon actually gave a shit about her safety. Lexi almost looked hurt, frowning, confused.

"But... but she's human?"

"I know, but she is under my protection!" Damon looked furious. He stepped to the side, watching her warily. Lexi hesitated then rolled her eyes.

"Ugh fine!" Suddenly she look straight at Brooklyn, her eyes focused on her.

"You never met me, and you do not know I am a vampire!" She said slowly. Brooklyn actually saw her pupils dialate and realized she was trying to compel her. With a quick glance at Damon she replied;

"Um yeah that doesn't work on me...sorry."

Lexi stepped back, frowning. She seemed angry. She looked at Damon, confused.

"Brooklyn is...special." Damon replied, staring at Brooklyn for a longer than normal time.

"Look you two obviously want to catch up so...I'll just let you go." Brooklyn stepped backwards to the door of her car.

"Good idea." Lexi hissed. Damon looked over his shoulder at her, an eyebrow raised. Brooklyn swallowed and sat down in her seat. Then her glance turned to Lexi. She was seething in anger, her nostrils flaring. She looked like she would want nothing more than to rip her throat out. As Brooklyn drove away, she watched Lexi in the rear-view mirror. And Lexi never stopped glaring!


	17. Chapter 17

**BLOODLUST**

**Hey sorry for the long wait! Been very busy ;) Thanks for everyone's awesome reviews- appreciate it. Don't freka out at the end of this one- it's not going to get all fluffy despite what you may think. Alot more suprises in store for Brooklyn and Damon!  
**

*Brooklyn*

Brooklyn walked into the restaurant looking for Eva. She caught herself in the reflection of a window and hoped she was dressed up enough. She wore a midnight blue cocktail dress that sat tight and firm around her chest and waist then layered around her legs and sat just above her knees. It was a very expensive place, Stephan had picked it because he could afford it. She walked past a group of businessmen and saw the corner of the restaurant was sealed off, a giant banner across the ceiling screaming 'Happy Birthday Stephan'. Brooklyn chuckled to herself as she saw Stephan teaching an un-coordinated Eva how to play pool. Eva waved and ran over to her.

"Hey babe, oh you look gorgeous!"

"Are you sure? I feel like a hooker compared to some of the people in here!" Brooklyn replied pulling down her dress. Stephan walked over to them. He grinned at Eva and Brooklyn watched him. He loved her, he really did. Eva insisted Brooklyn tried a long island iced tea and ran off to order it.

"Happy Birthday Stephan!" Brookln hugged him.

"Thankyou, I'm glad you came."

"So...how old this year?" Stephan's lips twitched. Brooklyn chuckled, she didn't want to know!

"Everything ok with you and Eva?" Stephan gave her a sideways glance, knowing Eva had spoken to her about it.

"It is now, she just wanted me to be honest with her." Brooklyn narrowed her eyes at him.

"But...you didn't tell her about..."

"Oh goodness no! She needed to know more about my life, my past. I told her...most of it." Brooklyn nodded, relieved. She was still dealing with the 'vampire' herself, she didn't know if Eva could understand it or if she could help her through it. Stephan suddenly smiled at someone behind her. Brooklyn heard the sound of high stilettos before she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey Steph!" Lexi's crisp voice rung out behind her. Brooklyn flinched. She didn't want to turn around; she'd only met the girl once but she scared the crap out of her.

"Lexi, have you met Brooklyn?" Stephan asked. The hand tightened on her shoulder, manicured nails digging in.

"Oh yes, we are like _besties!_" Brooklyn tried not whimper.

"Good! Well I better keep Eva away from the bar." Stephan joked and walked away. Lexi released her hand off of Brooklyn's shoulder and she resisted the urge to wipe it. Her head suddenly bent down Brooklyn's ear.

"Oh look Damon's waiting for me!" She stepped around in front of Brooklyn and with a glare over her shoulder she stalked towards the bar where Damon sat at the stool shooting back his usual. Brooklyn inhaled deeply. She wanted so much to talk to Damon, to kiss him, to take him home. But it was dangerous. And with Lexi popping up every five minutes...this was going to be an interesting night!

*Damon*

Damon sighed and knocked back another glass. He sighed and lowered the cup. He figured he would put in an hour or two, at least wait until Brooklyn showed. Then he would do whatever it took to get her home to his house. He was very much in need for more of her. Even though the women around him in the restaurant would satisfy him just as much, and be easier to persuade, he had a plan to seduce Brooklyn tonight; even if it meant he had to kidnap her in the back of his Ferrari. Stiletto high heels clomped their way towards him. Damon heard and nearly groaned as he knew Lexi was behind him. He swiveled on the stool to see her tall blonde frame leaning against the wall.

"Hey sexy."

"Lexi..."

"I'm glad you showed. I was beginning to think you were avoiding me." She did that ridiculous pout again.

"Me? No, never!" He replied with subtle sarcasm.

"I've missed you Damon. I've changed. And I want you to see that." She whispered, leaning forward showing her chest. At that moment Damon resented her, he hated how she tried to come onto him, her fake emotions, her stubbornness. For these reasons he suddenly wanted to throw her across the bar.

"Lexi, you and I are ancient history. And I have zero interest in spending anymore time with you." Damon quickly stood up and glared at her. Lexi's face crumbled, her eyebrows creasing and mouth turning down. She actually looked like she might cry. Damon scoffed and walked away. It was about time he told her how he felt.

Damon almost stood still as he saw Brooklyn. She was watching him, as though she had been for a while. A smirk appeared on his face. She looked amazing. Completely human, fiery and fragile. Everything he was attracted to about her. He began to strut towards her, quickly coming up with a sexual remark intent on taking her with him. Her head rose and she inhaled as though preparing for him. He opened is mouth as he approached her beautiful figure, ready to speak.

"Brooklyn. Buy you a..." He began but she looked past and simply strolled off. His mouth stayed open in shock. She didn't even look back. He watched her walk away towards the girl's bathroom. His eyes narrowed. How dare she avoid him. Him! Damon Salvatore; immortal sex god! This was not on. He headed after her, determined for a response.

Damon banged open the door and locked it behind him. Brooklyn was applying lipstick and dropped it with a clatter to the floor as she stared at him, shocked.

"W-what are you doing in here?" Damon suddenly sped forward and trapped her against the wall. Her head was high, eyes wide at his aggression.

"Why are you avoiding me?" Her eyebrows frowned at him.

"You first."

"You stroll in here, talk to everyone in the bar except for the man that bed you. Can't help but feel a little hurt." His hand went to his heart.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." She said with mock sympathy. She suddenly hit his hand away and freed herself, stepping back.

"You don't scare me anymore Damon. I know what you're capable of...and I don't care." She folder her arms, angry.

"Oooh sounding like a wounded girlfriend there Brooklyn. And speaking of wounds, how's the bite. Itchy right?" Her hand flew to the bite but she remained annoyed, despite the smile now plastered on his face.

"Don't worry, that's the last time you will ever taste my blood."

"You say that, but I've fed on you three times now. Pretty obvious you're not adverse to a little fang." With that he grinned, flashing his own sharp teeth.

"Stay away from me Damon. Last night was a mistake. It's not going to happen again." Brooklyn sighed then headed towards the door. Damon couldn't believe her confidence. She really wasn't afraid of him anymore. He spurted forward and grabbed her wrist, hard. He span her around so she faced him.

"Let go of me!" She cried. Damon didn't reply, he bored his ice blue eyes into hers. Looking for weakness, lust, anything!

"I meant it Damon!" His other hand curled around her waist. He pulled her close, their lips just inches away. Her mouth opened and he could feel her breath on his mouth. He licked his lips and she watched him. Eyes on his mouth.

"Let go." She whispered, barely protesting. He saw the hunger in her eyes.

"No!" He closed the distance between them and kissed her. She moaned and responded. He backed her against the wall, her back slapping against the tiles. She was clutching him, pulling him to her, her actions very different to thirty seconds ago. He exhaled into her mouth and slid his tongue along her lips. She suddenly smirked against his lips and bit his lower one softly. He pulled away and looked at her in amazement.

"I can bite too." She whispered and grinned. He smiled back at her. Then with a spurt forward his hands grabbed her thighs and wrapped them around his hips. For a second her eyes went wide as she began to fall, next she was pinned against the wall, only held up by his hips. His mouth landed over her pulse and sucked on it, his wet tongue over her warm skin. He pulled away just so he could talk against her skin.

"You're amazing Brooklyn. Last night you were amazing, you're moans, you're body..." He moved back up to her mouth, "so tight and wet." He kissed her again, his hands curving around her butt.

"Oh Damon..." He moved back to her neck, sucking the skin.

"Yeah?"

"God I love you." Damon's eyes snapped open and he pulled back to look her in her eyes.

"What did you say?" Brooklyn's eyes were wide and she slapped her hands over her mouth. Damon raised his eyebrows expecting a response. She slowly moved her hands away.

"I got carried away-"

"-What did you say?"

"You were touching me and-"

"Brooklyn!" She gulped and looked at him.

"I don't know..." Damon was still holding her up and slowly lowered her to the ground.

"I'm sorry."

"Did you mean it?" He asked, frowning. Brooklyn began to respond but stopped, suddenly stuck for words. Damon exhaled loudly. He hadn't expected this. He was expecting to simply pleasure her in the bathroom, not get a full blown confession from her.

"Brooklyn..." He began then stopped himself. Lord knows why but he didn't want to hurt her. Because the truth was he didn't love her, he couldn't. Not after Katherine. He refused to love anyone, especially a human. Everything was way too fucked up with her, and he would not be a 'boyfriend'. He would never be, even before Katherine he wasn't that kind of guy. Monogamy was not his strong suit. Brooklyn was speechless at what she had said, staring at him in horror. He gave a grimace then turned on his heel and left. He walked away, leaving her standing there, kicking herself. And as he walked away he ignored the strong feeling of running back in there and apologizing.


	18. Chapter 18

**BLOODLUST**

**Don't be mad, i know its been forever I am so sorry. Uni is officially on my death list. Heres some more bloodlust action as a peace offering. Pleeeeeeease review :)**

*Brooklyn***  
**

"Stupid idiot, dickhead, loser!" Brooklyn hit her fist hard enough that fire ran through her hand. What was she thinking? Or maybe she wasn't that was the point. She didn't know why she said it. It just rolled out of her mouth, she was so full of ecstacy! But did that make it true? She bit her lip and rested her head against the wall. She had truly fucked everything up. Brooklyn jumped as she heard the door knob rattle. Her jumped a beat and she knew he was back.

Damon..." she began but the door burst open and Lexi stood in the doorway. Brooklyn's eyes widened. She had mascara stains from tears dribbling down her cheeks and she was breathing heavily, almost panting. It looked like a killer bride out of a horror movie.

"Lexi?"

"You stupid, pathetic little human. What does he see in you huh? What could you possibly have over me?" Brooklyn didn't like where this was headed. Lexi began to step forward in her leather print heels, Brooklyn stepping back with each step.

"You're not prettier than me, you're not smarter than me," Lexi blurted, spitting out each word, "and you're sure as hell not stronger than me." She sped forward and pushed Brooklyn against the wall. Her head banged against the tiles in a numbing pain. Lexi's hand slid around her throat and pinned her against the wall, not squeezing just holding her there.

"I'm a vampire, he's a vampire it makes sense! He's supposed to love me!" Lexi raised her voice and pulled her neck forward then smacked her head against the tiles again. Brooklyn lost her vision for a moment as white hot pain flew through her head.

"Lexi...he doesn't love me..." Brooklyn whispered.

"He does!" She screamed back and squeezed in on her throat. She began to push Brooklyn up high on the wall until her feet dangled loosely, held up by her throat. Brooklyn struggled but it made the pain worse. She needed to cough, to breathe, but she couldn't get any air. She could feel her face going red.

"I heard you two! You told him how you felt. I know Damon, he never reveals himself! He'd rather walk away. When he left you in here, he showed how he felt. He was just too scared to admit it." Lexi began to sob. Brooklyn wrapped her hands around Lexi's wrist, trying uselessly to pull it away. All she could do was shake her head. God she couldn't breathe, she was starting to lose consciousness. Lexi pulled her hand away and Brooklyn fell to the floor, crumpled in a heap, coughing and spluttering.

"Stay away from him, and don't you dare tell him anything!" Lexi hissed then turned on her heel and stormed away, banging the door behind her. Brooklyn gasped, regaining her breath. Who knew vampires had lethal ex girlfriends.

After getting back her breath and her senses, Brooklyn walked slowly out of the bathroom. Her throat looked red raw and she rubbed in sub consciously. She had to leave, now. If Damon spoke to her again, though doubtful after their last talk, she didn't know if Lexi could handle it. She was obviously heart broken, and if she hadn't tried to kill her, Brooklyn might have felt sorry for her. But she was crazy, and absolutely lethal which was a bad combo. She breathed a sigh of relief as she didn't see Lexi or Damon and bee lined for the door. Suddenly Stephan stepped in front of her, making her flinch. He was smiling but as he saw her face and neck he grew serious.

"Brooklyn what's wrong?" Brooklyn knew he would see past her if she lies.

"It's you're friend, Lexi. She's crazy she tried to kill me." Stephan frowned.

"Are you sure, sometimes she jokes around and-"

"Stephan she almost strangled me to death and smacked my head against the wall. She's jealous of me and Damon." Stephan glanced away, frowning.

"I'm sorry, I know she's you're friend, but I'm seriously scared for my life!"

*Damon*

Damon listened to Brooklyn's conversation. Anger bubbled inside of him. That stupid undead blonde! He felt an intense hatred for her. The fact that Lexi had harmed Brooklyn bothered him more than he wanted, he wanted to kill her! And he would have then and there if it wasn't for the fact that she was one of Stephan's best friends. He settled for a stern conversation instead. Weaving through the patrons he sensed her presense and could feel her power over by the jukebox. He walked quickly over there, where she turned around, expecting him, with a grin on her face.

"Hello Mr. Dark Mysterious!" She beamed.

"What are you thinking?", he spat, "Threatening Brooklyn, I never asked you to get involved."

"Oh Relax Damon! We just had a woman to woman chat about my man." She reached forward to adjust his collar but he slapped her hands away hard enough to break bones in a human.

"You strangled her neck!" He exclaimed, outraged. She reached out again and smoothed her hands over his tense arms. He looked down at her hands, unbelieving she was so ridiculous.

"C'mon Damon, I'm so good to you. I treat you right. I would die for you." She simpered, smiling sweetly, her cruel eyes glimmered. He grabbed her wrists hard, squeezing.

"Damon! Damon you're hurting me!"

"Good, because I'm older and that means stronger! You are a pathetic, shallow useless excuse for a vampire. You even talk to Brooklyn again and I swear to God I will rip your heart out of your chest. And Lexi...", he squeezed hard enough to make her whimper, "You know I can!" He threw her hand away and stormed off, almost proud of himself for not decapitating her in front of everyone. Lexi's eyes narrowed. Thirst welled up inside her and her fangs threatened to sprout out of her gums for all to see. She vowed to see Brooklyn dead. No one, especially a fragile human was getting in the way of her and Damon!


	19. Chapter 19

**BLOODLUST**

**See I'm awesome, two chaps in one day. Review...you know you want to :)**

*Brooklyn***  
**

Brookyln walked out to her car in the empty parking lot. She massaged her throat, it was still hurting. All she wanted to do was go home, climb into her bed and hide under the covers. And dose herself in vervain, that sounded like a good idea! She pulled out her keys and was about to put them in the car lock when she suddenly felt something. That feeling that someone was behind her, outside of her peripheral vision. The hair on the back of her neck stood up. She slowly turned and looked over her shoulder. Nothing! Just the empty lot. She breathed a sigh of relief. Hanging around Damon made her think people could pop out of no where. Rolling her eyes at herself she turned back around. And was met with a fist to the face!

Brooklyn flew in the air and landed hard on the pavement. Her head cracked down for the third time this evening and pain shot through her skull. Her spine ached with impact. And her face; her nose felt dislodged, numb almost. Black spots blurred in her vision as she tried to open her eyes. She gasped as she saw Lexi standing over her, a cruel look on her face.

"Oh shit!" She whispered.

"I warned you not to talk to him Brooklyn. I'm sorry, but I have to take you out of the picture. It's the only way I can claim him." With that she lunged forward and grabbed Brooklyn's arm and used it to throw her over her head. Brooklyn screamed as the air whipped by her, but was broken off by landing on a nearby car, the windscreen cracking around her. She stayed still for a moment, not feeling a thing, then when she breathed in felt the sharp pain in her back and realized a shard of glass had penetrated her skin. Before she could even sit up Lexi was there again, she pulled her hair over the side of the car, bringing Brooklyn's scraped body with her. Brooklyn cried out in pain, still in disbelief this was happening.

"He's MINE!" Lexi shrieked and reeled her foot back and with inhuman force belted Brooklyn in the stomach. The impact was so hard Brooklyn rolled over several feet of the pavement. Pain exploded in her stomach and the image of her insides bleeding popped into her vision. Lexi was relentless, she kicked her over and over again, rolling her limp body over the expanse of the parking lot. She slammed down with her palm into Brooklyn's chest, cracking several ribs. Brooklyn screamed loudly with the pain, unable to even try to hold it in. It was unbearable. Her skull was on fire, her insides twisted and her breathing so painful she was sure her lungs were damaged. She had never been in so much pain before.

"Get up...GET UP!" Lexi shouted. But Brooklyn couldn't, she couldn't move. The glass was pushed fully into her back and she couldn't feel her legs. Thoughts of paralysis flooded her mind, but all she could really think of was the pain. She had to be dying. The pain in her stomach, the stabbing with each breath. She couldn't heal, not from this. Lexi grabbed her by the throat and pulled her upper body up.

"Please...don't." Brooklyn croaked, she couldn't move anything it was all too much. Lexi's face transformed before her. There was no hint of remorse. Fangs bared and eyes crimson, she snarled, animal-like. She hissed then bit Brooklyn hard on the neck. Brooklyn whimpered. The pain so unbelievable but she didn't even have the energy to scream anymore. Lexi made a point of dragging her teeth as she reared pack so the bite mark spread over an inch long. With Brooklyn's blood dripping from her teeth, Lexi smiled.

"Enough foreplay, say goodbye!" Her hand began to squeeze around her throat, fingernails digging in. This was it. She would rip her throat out. Brooklyn began to feel the pressure as Lexi prepared for the fatal yank. And suddenly there was a sharp wet splinter and the pulling stop. Brooklyn slowly opened her eyes. Once the black spots cleared she saw Lexi hunched over her body. Her eyes were wide, her mouth open and a strange green colour was spreading up her face. Her veins tightened and she let out a small cry. Brooklyn was confused until she looked down and saw a stake sticking out of Lexi's chest.

*Damon*

Damon pulled the stake back, out of Lexi's body. He heard her hiss and saw her body already green, the venom poisoning her body. With a small moan she fell forward, on top Brooklyn, dead! Damon darted forward and pulled her corpse off and rolled it to the side. His face crumbled as he saw Brooklyn. She was conscious, barely. She breathing was shallow and rapid, she could barely look at Damon. Her eyes were fluttering, rolling back in her head. He knelt down and put a hand under her head and slowly, carefully lifted it. She gasped at the pain and he felt the familiar feel of warm blood on his hand. He looked down and saw blood spilling rather rapidly from her neck. Lexi had bitten through a vein and Brooklyn was losing a lot of blood. He put his other hand over the bite and pressed down to stem the flow. Brooklyn let out a small whimper and squeezed her eyes shut. Damon began to inspect her injuries. Her dress was in ruins so he could see the already bruising flesh of her stomach. She had severe internal bleeding. There was an obvious concussion and as he watched he saw blood begin to seep from underneath her fragile body from her back. He was so sickened to see her in pain the blood didn't even stir his thirst.

"D-Damon?" She spluttered, blood spilling from her mouth. He hushed her, wanting to stop her from speaking so she didn't injure herself more. He heard footsteps behind him and sensed Stephan behind him.

"Damon? Jesus what have you done?" Damon whipped around to his brother.

"What have I done? Stephan, your best friend attacked Brooklyn. She's dying!"

"But Lexi? You didn't have to kill her!" Damon was so furious he wanted to jump up but didn't want to move Brooklyn.

"She had to die Stephan. It was her or Brooklyn!" Damon had said it now. He preferred a human over a vampire. Stephan frowned. He was obviously broken over Lexi, but part of him was worried for Brooklyn.

"Damon?" Brooklyn repeated. He turned back and looked her. She was crying. Silent huge tears dribbled down her face.

"I'm going to make it stop okay." He whispered back. He took his hand off her wound and raised his wrist to his teeth. He bit down, spilling his blood and put it at her mouth. She tried to push it away but didn't have the strength and he angled it so it would go down her throat, forcing her to swallow. He sighed in relief. She would heal now, his blood would save her from dying. After a minute he took his hand away. Blood stained Brooklyn's teeth. There was a moment of silence where Brooklyn was still. Then she screamed.

Blood began pouring out of her mouth, making her cough and splutter. Damon leant over, his eyes wild with concern. Her whole body shook and convulsed, her eyes rolling back into her head.

"What's happening?" Stephan cried.

"Her body's rejecting the blood. It doesn't make sense!" He tried to stop her rocking movements but she thrashed under him.

"Rejecting it? But that isn't possible. It's never happened!"

"Yes thankyou Stephan for pointing out the obvious!" Damon snapped. He turned his attention back to Brooklyn. He tried to communicate with her but she wasn't responding.

"Brooklyn, BROOKLYN!" He cradled her head and shook, trying to find some sign of consciousness.

"I have to move her." He slid his hands underneath her body, his hands drenching in her blood. As he lifted her she shrieked in pain. The movement must have been excruciating. He turned to leave, holding her limp body in his arms.

"Damon, if she dies with your blood in her system...she will turn!" Stephan cried out behind him.

"I know, but I can't let her die." With that he ran towards the mansion, hoping to God he could save her.

**Cliffhanger I know, will Damon save the day? Will she become a vampire? Will he stop being a douche and realise he has feelings for her? Let me know what you think :)**


	20. Chapter 20

**BLOODLUST**

**Ok about time I uploaded...my bad! I would love some feedback from those who have added this- unfortunately when i dont get reviews I lose the motivation to write. so if you enjoy please review...for damon if anything :)**

*Damon*

Damon kicked the door in, jolting Brooklyn's body. He looked down and saw she had passed out, her mouth open and eyes closed. She was so pale, almost as white as his skin. He didn't know where to start. Cleansing her wounds, bandaging or trying his blood again. He knelt on the floor, her body still in his arms and held her to the side so he could see the wound on her back. A shard of glass was wedged near her spine. He anxiously inspected it and saw it had missed her vertebrae and sighed with relief. She should heal. But she had lost so much blood, and the internal bleeding...if his blood wasn't working he wasn't sure if she would make it. So now came the question, to pull it out or leave it in. Her body was warm, quite warm so she wasn't too cool yet. He leaned over and kissed her on the forehead,

"I'm Sorry." With that he gave a sharp tug and pulled it out. Her body jolted and she let out a gasp but remained unconscious. The blood flow was steady, she had avoided major arteries. He applied pressure and held her close to him, rocking gently. Burying Brooklyn was something he really didn't want to do, and something he may not get over. He ran a hand over her forehead. She was warm, so warm. No she was hot, burning up! Sweat was dotting on her hairline and neck. Her temperature must be up. Cradling her body with one had he ripped off his shirt, buttons popping and scattering over the floor. He held her close, almost squeezing her body to his. She was so warm, he felt like she was sizzeling against his cold body. She began to move. At first he thought she was waking up but he realized she was convulsing against him. She was murmering under her breath, moaning and whimpering. It was like her temperature rose. Sweat began to drip down her back. She was feverish and if she got hotter it could kill her, he needed to take action.

Damon poured the last of the ice into the bath and turned back to Brooklyn's fragile body. He had stripped down to his underwear and did the same to her, ripping the last of the designer fabric off her body. Her body bucked and thrashed on the ground and she was sobbing now, but still out of it. He pulled her back against his chest and lowered into the bath, hissing at the ice which was cold even for him. The water lapped against Brooklyn's chin, submerging her in the water. Her frantic movements began to slow down and held her tight to make sure she didn't slip under. A thought popped into his head as to why he was going to so much trouble? Why did he care so much? Before he could answer Brooklyn stirred on top of him, her eyes fluttering.

"What...what's going on?" She mumbled, still semi asleep.

"Shhh sleep Brooklyn." He soothed her, smoothing a wet hand across her burning forehead.

"I...I'm sorry" Brooklyn choked, coughing up a smaller amount of blood. Damon frowned.

"Brooklyn, it's not your fault you almost died."

"No," she stammered, her breath catching, "I'm sorry I said..." She left it open, wincing at pain. Damon wrapped one arm around her waist and the other on her forehead. He kissed her gently in her hair.

"No, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I can't love you. Part of me wishes I could, really. But I loved someone once and it nearly killed me. And I won't let myself be that vulnerable again. I can only count on me Brooklyn, that's the way it always has been." Damon squeezed his eyes shut. For the first time since he lost his faith, he prayed. Prayed for her to live. He looked down and saw Brooklyn smiling.

"It's okay Damon, I...um, I..." she trailed off. Damon wondered why she stopped speaking when suddenly the convulsing started again. She thrashed in the water, soaking Damon and the floor.

"Brooklyn! Can you hear me?" He cried. But her eyes were rolling again and her body seized. He pinned her to his body with his strength and realized with a horrorfying thought he was out of ideas.

*Brooklyn*

Brooklyn's dream started off as a nightmare. Lexi's teeth snapping at her. Those green eyes full of rage. Blood splattered against walls. Her blood. And pain so intense she thought her body would explode. Then it seemed fade and everthing blurred like she was looking through gauze. The crimson blood turned to crimson satin spilled upon a circular bed. Sheets culed around two bodies, one with a nice beach tan, the other as pale as a corpse. Brooklyn felt Damon's arms around her. Her head rested on his chest but didn't rise with each breath. Because he didn't breath. She smoothed her hands over his perfect skin, memorizing every muscle, every hair. His arms spilled around her shoulder and pulled her face up to his. His kiss was scorching though his lips were cold. When she opened his eyes she saw kindness in those usually cold ice blue eyes.

"Damon...are you in my head?" She asked. He smirked.

"I found a way to block you from the pain." She closed her eyes and smiled.

"My hero." She whispered.

"Brooklyn, you need to wake up okay? Come back to me." She looked up to him. How could she leave this, when he was so beautiful here, holding her? Why would she want to go from this warm safe place.

"Why?" She asked. She really didn't know. All she knew was this felt so nice, and she wanted it to last forever.

"Because I don't think I could cope without you. And neither could your sister, or Eva." Brooklyn frowned. Who were they? They seemed to register in her brain but she couldn't remember. She couldn't remember anyone but Damon. He cared for her here, he felt the same. Reality Damon was harder to read.

"They love you Brooklyn...and I..." She looked up at him. He was lost for words but his arms tightened on her shoulder.

"...I need you." Brooklyn nodded.

"Okay, if you want me to, okay."

**Yay she woke up- will things be the same between them now? review pretty please**


	21. Chapter 21

**BLOODLUST**

**Hey guys thankyou so much for your reviews- particularly belleslvtr1867 and Egyptian Kiss, for some reason my comp wont let me reply to your actual reviews but they were so nice- makes me beam with pride!**

**So this is the last of what I have written it may be a while before I post. I apologise in advance but if people motivate via reviews it might just whip my butt into gear *hint hint* Thanks you guys are great!  
**

*Brooklyn*

Brooklyn coughed and opened her eyes. The sunlight streamed in and she shielded it with her hand. Her throat was dry and she needed water. Her raspy cough ached her throat. She groaned and tried to roll over but was met with a shooting pain through her stomach. Looking down she saw she was wrapped in crimson sheets. And she was wearing white. A long white nightgown with lace. She blinked rapidly and realized it was the same gown from all her dreams with Damon.

"You're awake." A cool voice vibrated against her. It was only then that Brooklyn felt an arm around her waist, which tightened as he spoke. In excruciating movements she rolled over and looked into Damon's icy blues.

"Hows the pain?" He asked softly. Most would have asked the obvious 'are you okay' though it was obvious she wasn't. She appreciated Damon and how he got straight to the point.

"Not awesome." She moaned. Her head was throbbing and her chest tight. But she was alive. It was surprising given her memory of the pain in the parking lot. She never wanted to feel that way again. Her eyes grew wide as she remembered her almost killer.

"Lexi...where-"

"-She's dead Brooklyn. I killed her." He said with almost a smile on his face. She breathed a sigh in relief.

"What happened?"

"You were dying. I tried to heal you with my blood but...it didn't work." She frowned.

"Is that another weird Brooklyn thing, along with the whole I-can't-get-in-your-head trip?" He nodded solemly.

"We are going to have to talk about that one day."

"Seriously, whats wrong with me?"

"Right now? I'd say a fractured rib and a concussion?" She playfully hit his cool chest but he just pulled her closer.

"So what happens now? Mackenzie must be going insane!" She put a hand to her head, ignoring the stars in her vision.

"Mackenzie thinks you are staying at your new boyfriend's house for the week. You see he is a brother of a friend, amazing charismatic and requests your company." He winked at her, resting his head on his propped up hand. Brooklyn smiled, then it slowly slid off her face.

"Boyfriend?" Damon sobered up and stared at her longingly.

"Well I couldn't say vampire lover now could I?" He answered but she sensed it was more of a sway from the label.

"So what are we really doing?" Damon sat up and she saw he was at least shirtless under the sheets, his bottom half unfortunately hidden.

"Exactly what I said. Stephan is with Eva and we have the house to ourselves." With that he wriggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"I dunno Damon. I'm awfully sore and you're awfully..." she paused as her cheeks reddened, "...large." Damon let that amazing smirk of his creep up on his face.

"I have a plan." He whispered and lent over her, the red sheets sliding down his body. Nope, he certainly wasn't wearing anything under there! He rolled his body until he was lying on his side flush with the side of her body. His fingers trailed up and down the side of her gown, tightening her breasts and lower things.

"Like the gown? Thought it might jog your memory?" He grinned, his eyes dark and masculine.

"Of when you were always inside my head? How could I forget?" She replied. He lent down until he pulled her bottom lip into his mouth and gently sucked.

"I'd rather be inside somewhere else." He whispered into her mouth. He gave her a slow, probing kiss, then began to trail is mouth down her body. When he reached her stomach he pulled the silk gown up her waist, baring her open legs. He moved her knees to either side of his shoulders.

"Damon...?" she started.

"Shhhh!" He lavished her belly button, then licked his way lower. Brooklyn was caught between pain and unease until he began to work, and then her eyes clamped shut and she let herself go.

Brooklyn devoured the steak in front of her, only pausing to sip her water. She felt like she hadn't eaten in days which was nearly true, and badly needed her iron intake.

"Are you done yet? I'm bored." Damon beckoned from the circular bed, lying on his back with the sheet barely covering him.

"Almost." She replied with her mouth full. He rolled his eyes put his hands under his head, watching her eat.

"I'll have you know that was very hard to acquire. The Red Ochre does not normally do takeaway surf and turf."

"But I'll bet you persuaded the pretty waitress to do it for you?" She raised her eyebrows at him between a mouthful of tender beef.

"Waiter actually, but I suspect he swung both ways. He was way too eager." He winked again and she laughed. Scraping up the last morsel she took a long swig of water.

"Done!"

"Good now get back in here, I suggest your body is healed enough for what I have in store." She looked at him cautiously.

"That sounds vaguely frightening."

"Believe me it won't be pain you're feeling." He sat up and beckoned her over. She jumped up, Damon's shirt draping around her knees on her as she quickly grabbed breath mints from her handbag.

"Ah the joys of being dead. You at least don't get bad breath." She reached the bed where he pulled her forward with speed and force, making her straddle him.

"Another perk of having a vamp boyfriend." He bucked his hips so she felt him hard and ready under her. His hands grabbed her hips and pulled her mouth to his. She was inches away from kissing him when a thought popped into her head. _Don't do it Brooklyn _but she had to say it.

"Okay that's twice you've used the term boyfriend?" She stopped him. He closed his eyes and sighed.

"I know this isn't exactly a normal or healthy thing here, but I'm scared. Scared you're going to get bored and kill me or something." He glared at her.

"You really think I would kill you? After I spent these past days saving your ass?" He snapped. She groaned and rolled off of him and he let her.

"Look I know you are oh so awesome and have women falling for you all the time, but here's how it is with me. I don't do casual sex and I sure as hell don't want to end up like one of your blown off groupies with bite mark scars over my body. When I fall for a guy I fall hard, and I am worried that's happening with you." She explained, avoiding his glances. He suddenly growled in disgust and jumped out of the bed. Before she could blink he had pulled up his jeans.

"You humans, you have to over analyze everything."

"Oh yes damn us and how we give a shit! I'm pretty sure you were human once too. Or do you not remember what it felt like when you loved Katherine." His face suddenly grew dark.

"Do not talk about her to me." He growled.

"Oh I forgot, 'the one that got away', you are so full of shit Damon. You'll do nearly everything to save my life, you'll protect me from ex boyfriends and drug rapists but you won't admit you have feelings for me! Can anyone measure up to the great Katherine?" She threw her hands up in frustration.

"You weren't there Brooklyn you don't understand." He said slowly and softly.

"How could I when you don't talk about it, or anything for that matter. This is the most dysfunctional relationship and that's not even because you're a vampire! If you're so independent Damon, why don't you get used to be alone." She grabbed her purse from the table and stalked to the door. She hated leaving in only his shirt but seeing as her dress was ruined and she couldn't find her shoes she didn't have a choice. She closed her eyes in annoyance as she spied Damon resting against the front door.

"Just move." She spat through gritted teeth.

"Brooklyn we both know how much you want to stay." He smirked and right then she really wanted to kick him.

"No I want to go!" She exclaimed. He shrugged and moved out of the way. She wrenched the door open and stormed out.

"Good talk" he joked from behind her. Well screw him if he didn't take this seriously. He'd soon understand that she wanted nothing more to do with him!

**Somehow I don't think Damon will let her go that easily!**


	22. Chapter 22

**BLOODLUST**

**Ok I am going to try to update this once week. Perseverance Cherie, c'mon! Thankyou for those who follow this- lease dont give up on me :) Sadly I do not own TVD, only Brooklyn.  
**

*Brooklyn*

Brooklyn huffed loudly and played with her pen.

"What is your problem?" Eva asked? Brooklyn rolled her eyes and tried to listen to her lecturer talk about verbatim theatre.

"Nothing. Don't wanna talk about it." She mumbled back. She rotated her neck, hearing it click. Her ribs still hurt and the bruising was only just starting to fade. And her head was killing her, it had been since her fight with Damon two days ago.

"Its Damon isn't it?" Eva suddenly asked. Brooklyn jumped at the sound of his name.

"No! No, why would it be him. That's just...crazy!" She blurted, her eyes darting way too much. Eva chuckled.

"Please its obvious Brooke, you've fallen for him and he obviously isn't returning the favor." Brooklyn swallowed audibly. How was she always so right? Brooklyn thought she was harder to read than that.

"Whatever...he's a dick." She snapped back making Eva suddenly laugh. The lecturer stopped his pompous gestures and glared at the two girls who smirked. Brooklyn felt a bit better telling Eva. It made a weight suddenly lift off her head. She sighed and grabbed her things as the class finally ended.

"Wanna hang out this weekend?" She asked her friend.

"Yeah, I'll tell Stephan I'm busy. I say we rent awful horror movies, get Chinese food and that cheap but awesome frozen cheesecake? Huh?" Brooklyn laughed and nodded. She missed her friend, she felt like she hadn't spent much time with her lately.

"Alright see you then." She began walking out of the theatre and towards the car park. She felt a nudge on her arm and looked up to see a guy from her film class, Ben. Ben was the type of guy that acted like he was awesome in front of his other douchebag buddies but when chatting to him he was pretty friendly. Not really her type though.

"Here she is, the talent!" He laughed. Brooklyn rolled her eyes at him, she had starred in one of his student films earlier in the year.

"Shutup you got your major, I got mine." They began to walk together to the cars.

"You up to much tonight?" He asked friendly.

"Oh you know just prepping for the Academy Awards." She joked. He laughed it off again and smoothed a hand through his hair.

"I was just wondering if you wanna grab a cup of coffee or something. At the UniCafe?" Brooklyn slowed her pace for a second. Was he asking her out? For the strangest reason she suddenly felt guilty, like she was cheating on Damon. Then she remembered his attitude towards her, he wanted nothing to do with her. She was free to do whatever she wanted.

"Yeah, yeah that sounds great." Ben flashed that pearly white smile that made all the girls swoon and Brooklyn just scoff. He was a bit full of himself, but so was one self-absorbed vampire! He waved and walked to his car as Brooklyn headed to hers, feeling a lot better suddenly.

*Damon*

Damon watched her approach the car, glaring into the sun that would threaten to burn him if it wasn't for his ring. His eyes narrowed at the blonde haired young man she had been chatting to, who had the nerve to ask her out. Anger flared in his stomach. It was one thing for her to walk out on him, but to start chatting up other men? Damon was furious. If he couldn't have her, no one else could. Before he knew it he was strutting to her car. She didn't even see him coming. Like so many times before she went to open her door and he threw a hand out, slamming it shut. She jumped and whirled around and he took that movement to put a hand either side of her head, trapping her. Her eyes were wide and mouth open, but when she registered it was him those chocolate eyes of hers narrowed and she set her mouth in a grim line.

"What the hell do you want?" She snapped.

"Enough of the attitude Brooklyn. I'm tired of you treating me like a patient little human." He replied sternly. It was true, she was way too comfortable yelling at him. Why wasn't she afraid anymore?

"Oh you mean like how you treat me?", she scoffed back, "Listen here Damon, if your not going to lower that stupid fucking wall you put up everytime we get close, then I don't want anything to do with you." She spat in hushed tones, not wanting to draw attention to any other students. Damon's nostril's flared in anger. If she was anyone else he would slap her so her brain shook. Hell if she was anyone else he would simply compel her to shut up. But she wasn't. She was stubborn, strong-willed, pain-in-the-ass Brooklyn. All the things that made him keep wanting her, and kept getting it thrown in his face. He needed to change the approach here. He smirked cruelly, the smile not quite reaching his eyes and her hard glare seemed to falter when she saw it. He leaned in close, his nose almost touching hers.

"Watch how you speak to me honey. My threats may be empty with you, but I promise, you mouth off at me again, and Ben will soon find himself impaled on a street lamp!." He spoke quietly and softly, so close to her ear that many would have thought he was whispering sweet nothings. It was quite the opposite. Brooklyn's breath caught in her throat and she locked eyes with his cruel ones. It had been months since she had been on the wrong side of Damon, and now she was remembering why he frightened her. It wasn't just his powers or his thirst for blood. It was his inhumanity and brutal honesty. If he said he would kill Ben, he would. She gulped.

"Damon...d-don't...he has nothing to do with this." She gasped. Damon felt the smirk creep on his face again. Finally, a reaction he desired from her. Desire for her burned through his body. He forgot how erotic it was when she was scared of him. Made him want to take her right there and then; to have her fists beat against his chest telling him to stop until she succumbed to her own desire and used those tiny hands to pull him closer.

"You don't get to quit. I tell you when you can walk away. I own you Brooklyn. And in the end, Damon always wins." He let those words take affect and saw the change in her eyes from fear to anger. He knew she wouldn't take being 'owned', she was too strong for that. But she also knew he was right, Damon always wins. He won her body, her heart, her blood. In most senses he did own her. And the scary part was, that he wasn't going to let go. He stared into her eyes for longer than adequate, enough for unease to fill them, then swiftly turned on his heel and left. As he vanished into the hills he wondered how long it would take for her to come crawling back to him.

*Brooklyn*

Brooklyn let out a shaky exhale and tried to calm her beating heart. She wished she could blame it all on his threats and her worry for Ben. But it wasn't just that. Damon had a hold on her, God knows why. When he said that stuff about owning her, it sent a chill up her spine. Sure it scared her too, knowing she couldn't escape him. But the thought of him holding her down and...she swallowed and rolled her eyes at how just that thought affected her body.

"You okay?" Brooklyn jumped at the sound of someone talking to her and whipped around to see Ben with a concerned look on his face.

"What? Oh yeah I'm fine." She laughed rather forced and smoothed a hair behind her ear. Ben frowned further.

"Who was that guy? It looked like he was giving you a hard time."

"Um no, not all. He just...a friend." It was completely unconvincing and Ben looked skeptical.

"Right. Well look I'll meet you coffee round 7?" Brooklyn almost nodded before she gasped and shook her head.

"Wait um no I can't sorry, just remembered I'm busy." Ben looked rather shocked but nodded, disappointed.

"Ok, see your round." He smiled and walked off. Brooklyn sighed and closed her eyes. Why couldn't life be like _Twilight, _as much as she hated the characters she would really prefer an Edward Cullen right now!

Brooklyn sighed and dabbled a bit further through the screenplays in front of her. She was trying to edit a script she had written but couldn't seem to focus. She could only think about Damon. She blanched when she realized she had actually written his name in the dialogue box and groaned and crossed it out eight times. She clearly couldn't get any work done. She decided to pack up and head home. Security was waiting to look up the computer lab anyway she waved goodbye and made her way to the café, needing a caffeine fix before she left. Once she had ordered she leaned against the counter and checked her watch. Great! It was 7.53pm, she needed to go home and relax, it had been a stressful day. The idea of a bubble bath popped up in her mind until she remembered how Damon saved her in the ice bath. She sighed and pushed it to the back of her mind.

"Liar." A voice rang out. Brooklyn turned to see Ben walk over to her and she nearly groaned. Why hadn't he gone home?

"Oh hey Ben. I only just finished up. Bout to head home." In great timing her takeaway cup slid towards her and she smiled goodbye.

"C'mon, you can't stay for ten minutes and drink that with me?" Brooklyn thought about it for a moment. She could probably skull it in five and besides, why the hell not. It was a cup of coffee, not a marriage proposal. She started talking to him about a small short film he was in the process of making, and surprisingly enough in need of another actor. Laughing at his lame pick up lines, she didn't realize she had been chatting to him for half an hour. Smiling she looked over his shoulder, and her smile dropped instantly. Damon walked with a strut up to them, standing behind Ben. He was dressed in all black again, his buttoned shirt open at his chest so she could see his pale skin. His lips were pulled in a smile, his cruel eyes looking into hers. She gasped and felt the blood drain from her face. She looked around in fear. It could be a blood bath. He would kill everyone here. She was terrified. If everyone died...it would be her fault!

"My my my, what a small world!" He hummed, sliding up next to Ben. Ben frowned and turned to look at him. He was actually taller than Damon but all Damon had to do was look at him with cool eyes for Ben to know he wasn't to be messed with.

"Hey man, can I help you?" Ben asked waringly. Damon chuckled at his lame attempt of defense and looked at Brooklyn.

"Brooklyn, let's go." She looked around bewildered.

"Damon, I don't-

"She's not going anywhere with you dude!" The smile snapped off Damon's face but he continued to look at Brooklyn, not paying any attention to Ben.

"Brooklyn...you've got ten seconds."

"Can you stop acting like I'm not here!" Ben snapped.

"Seven...six..."

"Seriously mate, back off!"

"Three...two..."

"Alright!" Brooklyn suddenly snapped. She glanced at Ben with an apology on her face.

"Sorry Ben, I gotta go."

"Why just cause he says?" He asked, confused. Brooklyn didn't reply. Ben may have thought of Damon's threats as meaningless but she had no doubt if Damon had got to 'one' he would have ripped Ben's throat out. She gave him a small smile and a pat on the arm then stalked towards a dark corner of the café, Damon hot on her trail. She whirled around and looked at him, catching Ben still at the counter trying to listen in.

"How dare you?"

"I warned you honey." Was all he replied with a grin.

"Don't call me honey, you dick!" He took a step closer to her, making her gasp as she breathed in his scent and warmth.

"You have two choices. Take my arm and follow me out to my car. Or you make a run for it and I throw you over my shoulder...you know I love a chase." He grinned and made her remember when he chased her in the woods. They had comes so far since then but now it was like they were back in the same place.

"Fine, I'll go. Just let me pee." She snapped and stalked to the bathroom. She locked the door behind her, thankful Damon hadn't barged his way in. She rested against the door for about two seconds...then darted towards the open window. It led to a small drop in the car park outside. Looking out she could see her car not far away. Maybe...

She jumped from the window, nearly slipping on the wet ground. Then darted to the car. She knew he wouldn't be far behind but if she could lock herself in...? She had only ran past the first three cars when her world suddenly tipped upside down. With a gasp as the breath was knocked out of her she found herself over Damon's shoulder as he was casually strutting towards his car.

"Wha? Damon put me down!" She shrieked. He chuckled and swatted at her butt, making her more pissed off. He was finding this whole thing hilarious.

"Once again ignoring my warning Brooklyn. You have no one to blame but yourself."

"That's bullshit! I swear to God if you don't put me...ooof!" He dumped her on the passenger seat of his car and quickly shut the door.

"Damon!" She yelled as he circled the car and opened the front door sliding in.

"Buckle up." He started the car and glanced at her in the rearview mirror. He was laughing! The prick was actually laughing!

"You can't just kidnap me like this!" She screamed at him, her voice so loud compared to his calm one.

"Actually, I just did." He smiled at her in the rear view mirror. Of course the narcissistic vampire would enjoy this! She groaned in disgust and sat back in the seat, looking out the window. 'Hmphing' loudly. The ride to the mansion was quiet. Brooklyn refused to talk to him. He could take her against her will but he couldn't make her speak to him. She had to admit though, while she was worried about their strange relationship, she knew he wouldn't hurt her. She had begun to felt safe around him, which was as crazy as it sounded. If she was ever in trouble she could count on him. She sighed and leant back against the seat. Damon ; one, Brooklyn; zero!

**Thankyou all pretty please review and I will pay you in Damon love!**


	23. Chapter 23

**BLOODLUST**

**Hi guys, once again sorry for the delay! I have reintroduced myself with old TVD eps and am now back in love with Damon *sigh* so hopefully will post more soon! **

**Just wanna say thanks to everyone whos ever read, reviwed or added this story. It is/was my first ever fanfic and I love the support. Big thanks to Egyptian Kiss, belleslvtr1867, and DeanWinchestersBabe and your lovely reviews I really appreciate it.**

**So things get back on track here, new development with Brooklyn and Damon. Theres probably only about 4 or 5 chaps left eeek look out for a big cliffhanger coming your way :) Please don't give up on me and keep reviewing.**

**Oh and...SMUT ALERT!  
**

They pulled up outside the house. Damon turned off the car and leisurely got out, strutting over to the back-seat door. He opened it up and stood back, looking at Brooklyn inside. She huffed and paused for a moment. He loved the pissed off look on her face. He always found her attitude amusing.

"I'll just drag you out." He laughed. Brooklyn rolled her eyes and got out the other side, ignoring his offer and stalked towards the front door without him. He watched her walk inside the unlocked door and slam it behind her. She was mad. He was going to have to talk to her, but it maddened him so much to see her talking to the young man, especially after he told her not to. The idea of any man touching her, feeling for her the way he did, made rage flare through his blood, bringing on an early bloodlust. She had to realize, she belonged to Damon!

Damon returned Brooklyn's glare as they sat facing each other. She was sitting on the large couch in the living room, her arms crossed over her chest and a sour look on her face. Damon leant against the small bar, one eyebrow cocked at her and his hands clasped together. They had been sitting like this for 10 minutes now, not talking. Patience came easily to Damon, time was limitless. So he had no desire to start the conversation, awkward silences didn't affect him. But he could see Brooklyn's anger rising, fidgeting under his gaze and sighing every minute or so. Finally with a small grunt of frustration she spoke.

"So what? Now I'm a prisoner here! Shall I wear chains around me wrists and ankles!" She blurted, fuming with rage. Damon gave his all-famous smirk.

"Now that's a visual I'm enjoying."

'What do you want Damon? Seriously?" She asked, emotion spreading on her face. That was a good question. What _did _he want? He knew he wanted Brooklyn, only to belong to him. He was driven with obsession, he didn't want her out of his life. But he didn't want to be like his brother, controlled by love. Damon was always in the driver's seat and he didn't want to surrender to his feelings for a human. Why couldn't she just be like the humans he compelled, at his beck and call, meeting his needs? But that was what differed with her, that's what he desired about her. She was strong and guarded and wouldn't settle for this.

"I want you to stay away from Blondie!" He replied smartly, referring to the young blonde boy she called 'Ben'.

"Oh, so now your controlling who I talk to?" She snapped.

"Only when they are trying to come on to you." He shrugged. Brooklyn raised an eyebrow at him.

"Jealous?" Damon didn't reply, simply raised his head and stared her down. Shock appeared on Brooklyn's face.

"Oh my God, you are! You're jealous!"

"Hardly!" Damon scoffed but knew he sounded fake.

"How could you be? Damon you know how I feel about you. It's like your using it against me, playing me!" Her beautiful brown eyes pleaded with him, and he saw just how vulnerable she was. She really was in love with him. He frowned and leaned off the table, stepping towards her.

"Brooklyn...I need you to be mine. I know its selfish because I can't give you what you want, but I've made up my mind...I'm not letting you go." His face was hard, his eyebrows furrowed and icy blue eyes blazing. He expected her to be angrier, to refuse. But something eased on her face; surprise, happiness? She was so hard to read! He waited quietly and she bit her bottom lip, thinking. She swallowed and spoke.

"So what can you give me?" She whispered. He moved to sit on the other armchair that faced the couch and leaned forward, staring at her intently.

"I will always protect you Brooklyn. I will always be honest with you. You can trust me, rely on me."

"What about other women? I mean, I don't know if I'm okay with you feeding on someone else, let alone..." She trailed off, confused. Damon almost smiled. She used to hate him feeding on women because of the blood, but now it was jealousy.

"I'll always need to feed Brooklyn. But if I have you...?" He didn't finish, just smirked at her making her split into a nervous grin. She gave a small nod.

"Okay...but you need to change some things Damon." His face hardened. This was what he was dreading...ultimatums.

"Such as?"

"Well, for one you could be a bit nicer. I know you won't hurt me but it would be helpful if you stopped threatening everyone in my life."

"That, Brooklyn, relies entirely on you. I can't be held responsible if someone like 'Ben' decides to –"

"-You could try talking to them!"

"Killing them is easier." She huffed and crossed her arms again, closing herself off to him. Damon grimaced, he didn't want to lose her. With a heavy sigh, he closed his eyes and spoke.

"Fine. What else?" Brookln brightened and leaned forward.

"I need you to open up to me. For me to understand all this stuff with you and...her," she began, gulping over Katherine's name, "you need to talk to me about things. Honesty goes both ways." Damon watched her for a while, mulling things over before replying. He didn't talk about _her, _he couldn't. He had repressed those memories and feelings. Instead relishing in using humans, acting more like an animal than a person. But he had come to terms that things were different with Brooklyn. She was unique, special and he did have feelings for her. He just didn't know what they were yet. He met her soulful eyes and nodded.

"Okay." He said softly. Relief flooded her face and she sighed.

"Okay." She responded. There was a moment of silence. Tension filled the air. Damon stared deeply at Brooklyn, realizing what they had agreed on. She was his, and he was hers. He stood up slowly, rising himself to his full height, then sped forward and embraced her.

One minute Brooklyn was looking into Damon's gorgeous eyes, next he was kneeling at the couch, his hands on her arms, pulling her to him. She gasped as she fell into his arms, his mouth landing on hers as he took the chance to slide his tongue against hers. Her hands slid to his shoulders and pulled him closer. His hands jumped to the tops of her thighs and with a quick pull her legs were surrounding him.

"Damon..." she panted." His mouth was at her pulse, licking and sucking deeply. She moaned and clasped at the material on his shirt. Being with Damon was like taking heroin. It sent her riding on a high and ever since she got her first taste just a week ago she found it hard to resist. He slid his hands to curve over her butt and gave a teasing squeeze making her whimper into his mouth. He jerked upwards and Brooklyn felt the wind rush past her, fanning out her hair. A hard surface hit her spine and she felt herself pressed against the wall, legs encircling Damon's hips and her hands at the collar of his shirt. He pushed his clothed hips against hers and she moaned in delight, the friction of his hardness against her was thrilling. He tongued her earlobe and moved down to her neck, licking the small bite marks that were still healing, making her shiver.

"Mmmm." He moaned against her. He kept one arm under her butt, his strength holding her there while his other hand went to her jeans, flicking open the button and sliding his hand inside. Brooklyn flinched at the cold of his fingers against her, and bit her lip to hide a scream as one long, cold finger slid between her folds and moving against her wetness.

"Oh God!" She cried out as he slid it deep inside her, instantly clenching against him. She nearly smiled as she felt a groan erupt from his chest, knowing he was reveling in the feeling of her against his hand. He slid an extra finger inside and she gasped, nearly choking on the sounds. She felt that familiar feeling coil low, beginning to spread upwards and she groaned loudly.

"Damon...Damon, stop I'm not gonna last...ahhh..." she panted and he chuckled against her neck. He gave a quick thrust with his fingers then pulled them out slowly. He pulled back to look deep into her eyes, his blues sparkling with excitement.

"We couldn't have that...could we?" Before she could blink he blurred upstairs, still carrying her. She was suddenly pressed against the mattress of his enormous bed, the sheets sinking around her. He stood above her, eyes crazed with lust, panting. Excitement ran through her and she smiled up at him. She thought he would jump her then, but his eyes cooled and his movements changed from frantic to slow and soft. He peeled her jeans down her legs in aching movements, then raised her arms above her head. As he removed her shirt he took a moment just marveling in her body, eyes assaulting her softly.

"You're beautiful." He whispered and she blushed, realizing this was the first heartfelt compliment he had ever paid her. The movements remained slow and precious, like they had all the time in the world. She found herself in his lap, legs curled around him, knees up, as he entered her slowly. One of his hands fisted in her hair, the other around her slender waist keeping her pinned. She moved against him, crying out at the intense feeling. Her nails dug into his shoulders hard enough to leave marks. As much as she became frenzied and rushed, Damon kept her at a slow pace, moving her onto him so slow it was almost painful.

"Damon..." She breathed into his ear as his hand curled around the back of her neck. Sweat beaded on her back and heat radiated between them. She held him close as if he was her lifeline. His mouth hovered over her neck, breathing onto her pulse. As her walls tightened around him she felt his breathing quicken and his body tense. She knew his fangs would be emerging and he kissed over her neck, asking for permission.

"Oh Damon." She repeated. She was close now, so close.

"Tell me," he whispered darkly, "tell me you love me." She let out a small whimper as the warmth began to engulf her.

"I-I...fuck, I love you!" She groaned into his chest as she bowed her head. The warmth overcame her and she moaned loudly as she came. Damon reacted to her words, his embrace tightening and his head dove, piercing her neck with his fangs. She jolted at the double feeling of him releasing inside her and pulling blood from her neck, sending her into a second wave. He swallowed deeply and rocked her body against his until he had finished. He lifted his head away, licking the remaining blood from his lips and eyeing her carefully, his icy blues staring into her brown ones.

"Brooklyn..." he began but she raised and finger to his lips and hushed him. She knew he couldn't say it; he was so guarded and defensive. But little by little he was letting her in and tonight that was all she needed. She fell asleep in his arms, his body now warmed with her blood molded against hers, and this time she had no doubt he would be there when she woke up.

**Thanks, tell me what you think. Im gonna try and bring Eva and Stephan into it more now :)**


	24. Chapter 24

**BLOODLUST**

**Hellooooooooooooo all! First of all so sorry for the delay- I've been busy working on my other fics *slaps hand* bad Cherie! **

**Second of all someone pointed out that I write Stephan instead the proper way Stefan. Hehe this is gonna sound weird but I totally just prefer the 'ph' spelling...even though its pronounced differently. Kinda quirky I know but hopefully not too annoying.**

**Thirdly...surprise! This is actually the SECOND to last chapter! I've decided to end it smoothly without dragging it on. I'm sure I'll go into overdrive hugs and kisses next chap but it is a bit sad coz I've been working on it for over half a year. But anyway...thankyou so much to those that have ever read or reviewed...I'm still kinda amazed by this site and the warm and gooey feeling I get when people say what they like.**

**Enough from me; please enjoy and i apoligse in advance for the massive cliffhanger (hehe)**

Damon dropped Brooklyn at the hospital the next day so she could meet Eva on her lunch break. She sat in the passenger seat, watching him as he flew furiously down the bendy roads. The straightened the scarf on her neck, glad it was winter so it didn't look too out of the ordinary. Could have people seeing the bite mars! She felt like Tina when she was covering her bite marks from Damon, but as she watched the vampire next to her she realized how things had changed. Damon was true to his word. Over the past week things _had_ changed. Damon was...caring, protective, all the things she wanted. He would pick her up from class or work, because he didn't trust 'humans' driving and was strangely paranoid about her safety at night. But he would also ask her about her day, rub her shoulders when she was stressed and took an interest in her thoughts and feelings. He was still badass, not as whipped as he may sound. And the sex was...a-fucking-mazing!

He pulled up to the front entrance and parked, whipping around before anyone could see to open the door for her.

"Why than kyou twilight!" She laughed and he narrowed his eyes playfully.

"I can assure you I don't sparkle." She grinned and took his cold hand as he led her over to the doors. Just as they approached, Eva and Stephan stepped out. Stephan froze, his eyes widened at the sight of Damon twirling Brooklyn around, kissing her hand sweetly.

"Um...hi?" Eva asked surprised. Brooklyn supposed it was a shock. One minute she was bitching about Damon's lack of commitment and next she was arm in arm with him.

"Hey girly, thought I'd surprise you for lunch but I see Stephan had the same idea." Stephan gave a slight nod, his face showing he was still reeling from seeing his brother swoon.

"Uh-uh...hi Damon." She said softly and Damon gave a small bow making Brooklyn giggle. She loved every little mannerism about him. It still shocked her how he affected her, given months ago she was terrified of him. But now she trusted him with everything, her life, her friends...her heart.

"Well perhaps we should leave the girls to it. What do you say Steph?" Damon said. Stephan jerked at the nickname he detested but nodded. He leant down and gave Eva a small peck on the lips.

"Goodbye." He whispered. Brooklyn smiled, she loved watching how happy he made her friend. Suddenly amrs were around her waist and she found herself dipped backwards like a class Hollywood move and Damon's mouth was on her. This was no peck either. He moaned into her mouth, his lips moving in a crazed fury that made Brooklyn slightly dizzy. It wasn't until Eva cleared her throat that Brooklyn realized they'd been kissing for minutes. Damon pulled her back up and she punched him playfully on the shoulder. He always had to compete! He gave her hand one last kiss before nodding his head at Stephan and the two walked away slowly. Brooklyn watched Damon, memorized by his graceful strut until Eva pulled on her arm and she jerked forward, stunned.

"Oh my God! I didn't know you and Damon were so close! Brooklyn...you're smitten with him!" Brooklyn looked over to see Damon smirking slightly as he talked to Stephan, clearly hearing everything she was saying.

"Yeah, I guess I am."

"And the sex...oh my I bet it's the best!" Eva giggled. Brooklyn caught Damon's eye who looked at her lustfully. Stephan had turned away, blushing.

"Ohhhhh yeah!" Brooklyn replied making the two crack up.

"Ok tell me EVERYTHING! Coffee, lets go!" Eva dragged her along. Brooklyn gave Damon one last wave then disappeared into the café with him.

"So…you're saying your official?" Eva queried.

"Yes."

"With Damon?"

"_Yes!_"

"As in I'll-hit-on-anything-female-that-moves Damon?"

"Oh My God Eva yes, we're are official, dating, partners, together…how else would you like me to put it." Eva just sat there, her eyes glazed over, staring at something behind Brooklyn.

"I can't believe it."

"And your faith is so assuring."

"Sorry its just, he seemed to look at you like a piece of meat, something he wanted to eat!" Brooklyn couldn't help but smirk as she lowered her head to her cup of coffee.

"And now he's all hand hold-y and protective of you. It's really quite nice to see." Brooklyn met Eva's eyes and was reassured by what she saw. Eva was just looking out for her friend but she could see Eva was pleased Brooklyn had found someone, especially after everything with Dean.

"You look happy." Eva said softly smiling at her. Brooklyn couldn't contain her grin. Okay things weren't _perfect _with Damon, but he had changed for her, something neither he nor she expected to happen. And he cared for, she could see that. And given his nature, it was far better than she could ever expect.

"I am Eva, I really am." Eva's smile broadened and it seemed for the first time their love lives were in sync.

Damon and Stephan strolled through the park nearby the mansion. It was quiet during the afternoon, not full of loud annoying kids as there sometimes was later in the day. Only several mothers pushing prams and a loved up young couple. Usually Damon's eyes would be wandering, contemplating lunch but today he was overrun with Brooklyn's blood through his system and her scent up his nose. He was as content as he could be.

"Damon, please tell me this isn't a faze, a way to pass the time." Damon turned to his brother, his features hardening.

"Does it look that way?"

"You've had too many flings for me to be sure, I just don't want Brooklyn to end up damaged." Damon turned to Stephan, his cool mask slipping and his eyes full of intensity and emotion.

"I promise you Stephan, Brooklyn isn't just a human to me, she is...special." That was all he could say, it didn't even do her justice. He was still in the process of working out his feelings for her, still scarred by everything Katherine left, but he knew he was feeling the same sort of emotions he felt centuries ago and that was when he was human. Stephan's face brightened and they continued forward, time never an issue for their kind.

"What are we going to do Damon? We have both succumbed to desire human's, yet we will outlive them by centuries. I'm not sure if I could lose some one else in my life." Stephan's mood darkened as he stared at something only he could see in the sky.

"Easy…we turn them." Stephan whirled around to his brother, his face fierce.

"You could do that? Take the life away from them?" He spat angrily. Death was one thing he never wanted to see on Eva. Normally Damon would have laughed or simply nodded, but he considered his brother's question. Could he 'kill' Brooklyn. He would have her by his side for eternity sure but…could he really watch her feeding on blood, living his cruel life? What if she grew bored? What if what she loved about Damon was the fact that he was undead? He didn't answer, just frowned deep in thought. It was due to this naivety that the brothers allowed themselves into the situation that followed. Both were still now, thinking deeply, contemplating their futures. They didn't even feel the presence of power behind them, their powers simply switched off for the moment. It was only when Damon felt a needle pierce his neck and his knees buckled that his head swam to the surface. Through the fire in his bloodstream and the haziness in his vision, he turned slowly to see Stephan fall to the ground, a syringe sticking from his neck.

"Stephan…vervain." He groaned out then fell to his knees. His vision began to darken and he tried to tell who was leaning over hm, tried to sense their power but all too soon the darkness swallowed him up.

"Walk me out?" Eva nodded and accompanied her friend to the alleyway exit. Usually only used for deliveries but it was closer to the park where she was meeting Damon so Brooklyn thought she would be safe. Besides, with two vampire boyfriends around, who would protect them. She hugged Eva, squeezing her tightly when she noticed her. A female approached them. She had icy blonde hair falling her almost her lower waist. Her icy blue eyes matched, sparkling in the sun. She was smiling as her long white dressed trailed on the dirty cement. Brooklyn couldn't help but notice she had no shoes on.

"What the…?" she began, pulling back from Eva. The young woman approached the two, fingering a huge ring on her finger.

"Hello ladies." She whispered sweetly. She had a high shrill voice, one that could be heard on children's shows.

"Can we help you?" Brooklyn asked, frowning. Her instincts began to flare up. Why did she feel in danger from this woman. She hoped Damon could feel her fear in her blood in his system and prayed he would arrive soon.

"Maybe, I was wondering if I could borrow you for a moment." She gestured to an idling car at the end of the alley. 'Borrow them'. Where did she think she would take them?

"Who are you?" Eva asked, concerned. The blonde woman's smile broadened, showing white teeth.

"Katherine!"

**Yep the bitch is back! So you can tell by my description I went for the book version of Katherine, I thought it just made her more sinsiter because she looks like an 'ice princess'. Well...we shall see what will happen next chap *laughs manically and rubs hands* as always please review :)**


	25. Chapter 25

**BLOODLUST**

**Wow okay how bad am I. I mean its been like 8 months since I posted, I feel like I should be sentenced for that haha. Truth is I struggled with this chapter, its the very last one and I had to finish it to get some closure or something, some kind of satisfaction. I know there are a lot of unanswered questions in this chap and I swear that is on purpose, not because of laziness. There won't be a sequel sorry but I like that the ending is unfinished, we don't need to see the rest of these character's lives, we just assume what will happen.**

**Thankyou so so much to anyone who has ever read, reviewed or alerted this story. This was my first ever story on here and I was really shocked when I found this site, that people actually take the time to review it and read my work. So thankyou for the ego boost. And thanks to a lovely reviewer who commented just a few days ago, you really got the ball rolling and made me finish this...hope this ending adds up to the cliffhanger. Anywho please please tell me what you thought of the story in general to ease my mind, and feel free to link me your own Damon stories haha I do love him!**

**Good luck to you all and enjoy xoxoxox Cherie**

Brooklyn's eyes fluttered slightly. Her head pounded, her blood rushing through her ears. She felt like she had been hit over the head…wait? An image flashed in her mind. White blonde hair, sparkling eyes and hissing teeth. The girl grabbing Brooklyn's hair, lurching forward and hitting her skull against the hard brick wall. Her eyes popped open. Her name…Katherine. It couldn't be! She was dead, right? Damon was still mourning over her. She was staked by Stephan! She scanned her surroundings with wide, anxious eyes. It was so impossibly dark. There were thick cement walls and floors, dust and cobwebs everywhere. Then she noticed the bars. Surrounding all four walls were steel rods. She knew where she was. It was the basement under the Salvatore mansion, the same place Stephan and Brooklyn had held Damon under vervain. Her heart thudded loudly. How the hell did she get here? She began to get more images now, of Damon and Stephan leaving her at the hospital. And Eva? Brooklyn's breathing intensified as she remembered her friend. That was when she finally looked around her. She was lying against the wall, the steel bars digging into her spine. To her left was Eva, dried blood under her nose and eyes closed, unconscious. Brooklyn whimpered. Oh God she had taken Eva too! She heard a groan and whipped her head to the right. Damon and Stephan were tied to chairs, back to back in the same chamber. But Brooklyn gasped when she saw her boyfriend and his brother. Chains surrounded their torsos, pinning their hands and a collar was around their neck. It contained of at least ten sharp stakes penetrating their skin. Blood both dried and fresh stained their throats and chests. If it wasn't for Damon slowly stirring Brooklyn would have feared the worst.

"Damon?" She croaked, her voice raspy with dehydration. Damon's icy blues fluttered open and he craned his neck to her. For once she saw the emotions play on his face. He was in pain, he was shocked and confused, and when he saw her his eyes widened and nostrils flared. He was concerned.

"Are you okay?" He asked, his own voice a whisper. Brooklyn nodded, a hand coming to her head and she felt blood caking her hair. She must have been hit hard. A lump was forming under the skin that would no doubt bruise later. Looking at Damon, she thought of Katherine again. Her heart continued to thud as she took in everything around her. Did he know about her?

"Damon…it's Katherine. She hit us." She managed between labored breaths. For a moment Damon just stared at her, eyebrows furrowed. Almost as if he thought she was kidding. Then his eyes widened and he stiffened.

"Oh God…" He began, his mouth open in shock. He didn't know? Brooklyn was almost doubting his story of Katherine's death. But he was kidnapped too, and he seemed genuinely surprised. Brooklyn realized she hadn't moved from her position. She was free unlike Damon and Stephan, obviously not registering enough risk to be bound. She suddenly jumped to her feet, her muscles burning in protest and staggered over to Damon. She reached for his chains and began to untie him, trying to loosen the tightly bound metal. Her hands became slick with some substance and she raised a hand to smell it.

"Vervain." Damon whispered. The chains were coated in it, leaving him weak. She tried to pull a bit away from his body and saw his pale skin marked, the flesh red and raw as if it was been burnt. Her creamy brown eyes flicked up to his icy stare.

"Shit." She whispered. The chains were tied tightly and Brooklyn struggled as she tried to loosen them. She swallowed hard then saw Stephan begin to wake. He looked worse than Damon, his skin paler. Animal blood was not helping his health. His eyes fluttered around, assessing where he was. He began struggling under the chains, moaning in pain. His skin was far more burnt, the flesh soft and spongy. Brooklyn knelt at his side.

"Stephan! Stephan it's me." She whispered. She didn't know if anyone was around to hear. His deep green eyes flicked wildly before focusing on her.

"Eva…" he groaned, looking for her. Brooklyn pointed to her sleeping form.

"She's okay, she's unconscious." Stephan sighed, relief washing over his face. His eyes closed for a second…then…

"Wait, who…" he began but was cut off by the sound of clapping, echoing around the room. All three swiveled their heads to the cage entrance. Slapping her pale petite hands together was Katherine. She wore the same floaty dress, almost bridal, her blonde hair curling around her shoulders. Her blue eyes were alight with glee, her face in a cruel sadistic smile.

"Honey, I'm home." She spoke, sending a shiver through Brooklyn's body.

Katherine's small bare feet stepped towards them . Brooklyn was struck by her beauty. She seemed out of place in this dirty chamber, smelling of blood, sweat and pain . She would have been jealous of Katherine in any other circumstance but coming in as her boyfriends ex-girlfriend, a gorgeous vampire and their kidnapper…she was terrifying. Brooklyn's heart beat increased as she approached and she was sure Katherine could hear it.

"Well, well, well, look at all of us, together at last." Her voice was light and airy but her demeanor terrifying. Brooklyn gulped and her hands dug into Damon's arm. She stepped into the cage and slammed the metal shut behind them. Brooklyn flinched at the sound.

"Wouldn't want anyone to run out now would we, Brooklyn." She simpered. Brooklyn gasped. She knew her name, what else did she know? As if reading her mind, Katherine spoke again.

"Brooklyn, age 21, daughter of Jasmine and Bart Donovan, sister of Bella. Currently studying the performing arts and presently dating…Damon Salvatore." Her gaze moved from Brooklyn to Damon. Brooklyn stared at him out of the corner of her eyes. His cool mask was on, not revealing any emotion, but she knew inside this would be cutting him.

"Damon…" she said breathily. She slowly began to cross over the cage towards them. Brooklyn froze, on her knees at Damon's side, her hands still on the chains. The look on Katherine's eyes worried her. It wasn't anger, or viciousness. Rather it was adoration, love, lust. All directed at her boyfriend. Thoughts whirled through her head. She knew Damon still cared for Katherine, would he still protect Brooklyn against her? She stopped in front of him, eyes glazing up and down his body.

"My sweet, sweet Damon. How could you have lowered yourself to this. To fooling around with a human whore." Brooklyn's pride stung at her words but she gasped as Damon hissed suddenly, his eyes going red and fangs bared. Katherine threw her head back and laughed.

"Ease down tiger, we've only just started." She shot her gaze back to Brooklyn. Before she could even react, Katherine's hand shot out and slapped her hard. Brooklyn's body flew back with the force and her spine slammed against the steel cage. She slumped to the floor, groaning in pain as the sound reverberated around them.

"Brooklyn!" Damon cried out, his eyes wide. Brooklyn's eyes fluttered open, the metal still shuddering from her weight. She heard a moan and quickly looked to see Eva, begin to wake.

"Oh goody, she's woken up." Katherine's sing-song voice rang out. Brooklyn blinked, watching her best friend who put a hand to her nose before slowly opening her eyes.

"B-Brooklyn?" She whispered, eyes pulled in confusion.

"Over here Blondy!" Katherine snapped. Eva turned to see Katherine standing before the two Salvatores.

"Stephan?" She gasped, seeing her boyfriend in chains. Katherine's sinister smile deepened and she suddenly pulled tight on the chain. The stakes around Damon and Stephan's neck strained and dug into their flesh. Both men hissed in pain, causing their fangs to emerge, eyes bleeding red. Eva's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets as she saw what they had become.

"Their...they...I..." she stuttered, mouth agape.

"Vampires sweetie, you can say it." Katherine laughed. Brooklyn stared at her unusually quiet friend, waiting for a reaction. She just stared, silent...and then...

She was screaming, as loud as possible. Her piercing cry filled the air, her mouth open wide and eyes squeezed shut.

"Eva...EVA!" Brooklyn yelled, trying to calm her hysterical friend. She continued, shrieking like a mad woman.

"Eva SHUTUP!" Brooklyn yelled and Eva fell silent, staring into something no one else could see, her eyes glazed over.

"Thank Goodness for that, now we can get back on track." Brooklyn closed her eyes at the sound of Katherine's sarcastic voice. She remembered Damon when she first met him, full of cynicism and sarcasm. It seemed as though he had changed. She could only hope he was strong enough to stand up to Katherine.

"Well I suppose you are wondering why I came back?"

"Actually we were wondering how the hell you are alive?" Stephan snapped.

"Here here." His brother muttered, anger on his face.

"Oh I suppose we can start there. Let's see, we were under the tree, that's right. Damon and I had just been sharing blood, and a few other bodily fluids too," Brooklyn blushed at her words, so angry that she was here and that this was happening,

"And then dear Stephan showed up, so angry and murderous. He was going to kill you Damon, he was going to take you away from me. Well I couldn't have that, I had to have both of you. So I spared your life. You have no idea how old I am. I am older than this house, than the two of you vampires rolled together. You missed my heart, but you still stabbed me with wood. It hurt, like crazy, but it didn't kill me. In fact I'm not sure I can even die anymore. Though it did make me sleep. Long enough that when I awoke you two fools had both turned and left me...buried in a hole beneath the tree like a dead cat. Though you never got over me, did you boys?" She ran a hand over their cheeks, making them both flinch.

"Why are you here?" Stephan asked.

"I came back for you, to have you by my side again. We are alike, we could rule the world together." She grinned.

"No way in hell." Stephan snapped.

"I wasn't talking to you!" Her head turned slowly to stare at Damon. Brooklyn gulped. This was her worst fear, to lose Damon. She silently begged right then and there that he was over her, that he hated Katherine as much as she did. Damon was silent, staring at her. A buzzing filled the room, the only sound was Eva and Brooklyn's shallow breathing. His head slowly turned and his eyes met Brooklyn's. Like usual his face was unreadable. He could be thinking anything, she didn't have a clue.

"Do you have any idea how long I've waited for you to say that." He spoke quietly, his eyes still on Brooklyn. Fear flooded her stomach. He was going to say yes, he was going to go with her! Would he kill them, burn their bodies as he walked hand in hand with Katherine into the night. Huge silent tears filled her eyes and fell down her cheeks slowly.

"Say it Damon, say you want to be with me." His faced turned back to Katherine and Brooklyn couldn't see her anymore.

"Well now that I think about..." Brooklyn's eyes flicked back up, hope filling her chest, "I'll pass!" Katherine face suddenly contorted, fangs extending, icy blue eyes burning red. She was no longer human and she hissed, grabbing Damon's hair and pulling his head to one side as she bit into his neck.

"Damon!" Brooklyn screamed. Stephan struggled in his chains as his brother grew weak, the vampire draining him quickly. Hatred suddenly filled Brooklyn so heavy she screamed. It burned inside her like a poison, a poison she needed to get out. Suddenly the chains holding the Salvatores burst, metal splintering and exploding around the room. Brooklyn's eyes blinked. Did she just do that? She felt like she had overcome a loud pressure, had this been the result. Damon was slumped in his chair, not moving. Stephan slid to the floor, his eyes wide on Brooklyn in shock. Her eyes met with Katherine's. Her mouth was covered with blood, her fangs extended.

"What are you?" She snapped, her eyes cruel. Brooklyn could feel the anger again, the pressure building inside of her.

"Me? I'm just a petty little human. One that's a tad jealous about the bitch killing my boyfriend." Katherine's eyes narrowed as she stepped towards her.

"Is that so? And what do you plan on doing about it?"

"This!" Brooklyn suddenly stood, using all her energy. A bright white light seemed to burn the room and she felt white hot pain expel from her hands. Brooklyn's fingers ripped into Katherine's flesh with a supernatural strength, her hands digging in her chest. Katherine's eyes widened, her mouth open in a silent scream. Brooklyn's hand closed around her heart, her blood warm on her arms.

"See how you live when you don't have a heart!" Her hand closed into a tight fist, squishing the organ between her palms. Katherine's eyes rolled back in her head, blood pouring from her mouth and chest. Brooklyn stepped back, Katherine's body falling to a limp pile on the ground. The silence filled the air again as Brooklyn panted, blood dripping from her arms, staring at the body.

"Holy..." she whispered, her hands shaking as she looked on the deep red stained on her skin.

"Brooklyn?" Her eyes flicked up to see Damon. His eyes were open only slightly, staring at hers from his slumped position on the chair.

"Damon..." she whispered before the blackness suddenly overtook her and her eyes rolled back.

The beeping of the machine was what awoke her. A steady and repetitious noise that occurred with every breath she took. Her eyelids felt so heavy, like she had been sleeping for years. Her mind felt like mush, soft and spongy, her body floating. Brooklyn couldn't help but expel a loud groan and squeeze her eyes as the fluorescent light above her spilled into her vision.

"Brooklyn?" A voice rang out. It sounded warm and thick, like velvet. A voice that invoked a sensory reaction. It was only her name but the sound made her heart flush and a warmth spread through her. She blinked several times before fully opening her eyes. The grogginess stuck as her eyes darted around, her vision landing on a figure on the chair beside her.

"Damon?" She whispered, her voice croaky and tired. A cool hand smoothed over hers and she sighed with the feeling of his touch.

"I thought I'd lost you." He spoke quietly, his icy eyes boring into hers.

"And take away your priority blood supply?" She joked, letting out a snigger that resulted in a loud coughing splutter. Her body felt stiff and sore, she was exhausted.

"You nearly died." He replied, no hint of laughter on his face.

"What happened?"

"After you killed Katherine, you passed out. I thought it was just exhaustion but...your heart stopped. We performed CPR all the way to the hospital but you were classified dead on arrival. I thought you were gone. You have no idea what that felt like. They were preparing your body for the morgue when you woke up, just out of the blue. The doctors are baffled...and so am I." He finished, watching her carefully. Brooklyn didn't know what to say. She died? She was actually dead? She cast her mind back even further. She killed Katherine, she remembered now. It was like she could still feel the blood on her hands. How had she done it? She crushed her heart with the strength of a vampire, snapped the chains like a freak with telekinesis.

"I-I don't understand." Damon leant forward, pushing a stray hair behind her ears, his finger lingering down her cheek.

"You are special Brooklyn. I don't know how, I don't know why. We all have our own specialties, our own traits. Perhaps yours is just, stronger. We don't have to do anything about it now. The most important thing is you are alive." She gazed into his eyes. They had come so far. From when they had first met, he had tried compulsion on her, threatened her. When she had helped Stephan imprison him, he escaped and nearly killed her. And then his obsession grew, he saved her life, protected her from pain. But somehow that obsession had changed, she knew it was something more even if he couldn't admit it.

"Stephan, Eva...are they...?" She croaked.

"They are fine, physically anyway. Stephan had to explain everything to Eva. I tried to convince to compel her but, you know Stephan! Last time I checked they were making up, pretty enthusiastically. Of course its going to take some time." Brooklyn smoothed a hand up to his cool jaw, tracing his features.

"Look at you, caring. Doesn't feel right." She grinned and he gave her a faux glare. She looked down at their entwined hands, thinking.

"When Katherine asked you to join her, did you...did you contemplate it?" She asked shakily, not able to meet his eyes. He squeezed her hand until she flicked her gaze up to him.

"Look at me. I know I've been jaded, hiding things from you about her, still grieving. But seeing her again, what she has become, it just made me realize how much I don't want that. I couldn't have that. Brooklyn, I love that I get to take care of you, I get to protect you. I can still impress you with my powers, excite you. I still interest you. Katherine's only interest was Katherine. She wanted a minion, not a partner. Besides, I've found I prefer brunettes." She giggled at his comment. He moved so quickly she didn't see it and with a blur of air he ended up on top of her on the bed, holding his weight with his arms by her face.

"Brooklyn, I care for you more than I ever have for anyone, Katherine included." She beamed up at him, hearing the words she had been waiting to hear.

"I love you." He whispered so quietly she almost didn't catch it. But the twitch of lips and the dark look in his eye, she knew he had said it, and meant it. She watched him carefully for a moment, breathing in the words before she leaned up and kissed him. She felt the pull of the IV in her arm but ignored the sting, reveling in the feeling of his cool lips against hers. He groaned against her and she breathed him in like oxygen.

"So...what happens now?" She asked when they finally pulled apart.

"Whatever you want. You're my queen Brooklyn, let me serve you."

"Well just as long as you don't pull an Edward and make me marry you." He smirked.

"I was always a Tru Blood fan myself." She grinned, thinking of the first time they met, the first time he spoke to her.

"Cocky much?" His hooded eyes looked her up and down, the slightest hint of a smile on his lips.

"Only with you." She didn't know what the future had in store for them. How things would. But for the first time in a long time, she didn't care. Things would fall into place, however chaotic. Even if they did end up Happy Bloody After!

**THE END**


End file.
